I'm So Glad We're Acquainted
by Stonywinterhawkdestielshipper
Summary: Bella is a single mother who has lost faith in men; Oliver is the only man she can love. Edward is a single father to Evie; she's the only girl he can trust. When they meet they're enthralled with each other, drawn together like moths to a flame. Will they allow themselves to fall for the other? Can they trust each other? Or will they be acquaintances forever? I don't own Twilight!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Bella's POV;**

Were you ever a bit of a control freak when you were younger? I was. I had everything planned out. I made a list of all the things I wanted to accomplish before I was 25. In chronological order, I was weird like that. I wanted a degree, a loving husband, a house, maybe even a child or two.

But here I am, a single mother to a beautiful boy at 22.

At least I got my degree first.

Let me tell you how I got here. It started with a gorgeous boy; I mean of course I did. I was 21, in my last year at Oxford University when I saw him. Jacob Black was gorgeous. His long muscular limbs, his caramel skin and dark hair, the perfect lines of his face. I should have known he was a jerk. No nice guy is ever that attractive in university.

He approached me and fed me all the typical lines and I played hard to get. I flirted with him when I passed him on campus. I eventually gave him my number. And when he asked me to go on a date with him I said 'yeah sure, pick me up at 8'.

Big mistake.

He was the perfect gentleman on the date; he pulled my chair out for me, listened to me when I talked about my course, showed interest in me, laughed at all my jokes and showered me with compliments. In fact he was the perfect gentleman for the first few weeks of our budding relationship. Then he started pressuring me for sex.

At first it was subtle. He'd try to take a make out session a little further, I would tell him no and he'd let it go. But he got more forceful as the weeks went on and in the end I gave in. I know; I was stupid. I should never have slept with him; I should have just cut him out of my life, forgotten about him. But he seemed so perfect at the time and I thought I was falling in love with him. So I threw caution to the wind and slept with him.

I never saw him again and I ended up pregnant.

Lucky for me it was so close to the end of my final year that I completed my final exams before I'd even realised I was pregnant.

The first person I called was my mum; I needed the reassurance that only a mother can give, I needed her to tell me that everything was going to be okay. But my parents disowned me as soon as they heard. So I called my twin sister, Alice. She finished studying at UCLA and caught the first flight to London. She was the only person who stood by me. She came to every scan with me, helped me with every bout of morning sickness. She ran to the store for every disgusting craving and reassured me when I said I looked fat. When my son came into the world a month before his December due date, Alice was there beside me, holding my hand and soothing my fears.

And that's how I got here.

Alice got a job in interior design and she is the only one of us with an income. I'm at home all day with Oliver, who has just turned 3 months old and is constantly babbling and sucking his fists. I loved him so much. He had my eyes and chocolate curls with an olive skin tone that hinted towards his father and his heritage. He would never know that he created this beautiful boy with me.

The problem was I was worried. I loved my son but I wanted to be out, working in the field I love and earning money to help Alice with the bills. I had a degree in Biochemistry, specifically Biotechnology and Genetics. Before I got pregnant I had gotten offers from universities and hospitals to work with their research teams. Obviously that all got put on hold for my son and as much as I wish I could work for their prestigious research teams I could never regret having him.

I could wait a few years for that, I couldn't sacrifice moments with Oliver for work.

I was jolted out of sleep by the piercing wails of Oliver and groaned before rolling out of bed and walking to their nursery. I still wasn't used to the 4 am feeds; I doubt I ever would be. Breastfeeding was a nightmare, a skill that I had to perfect quickly if I wanted to get any form of sleep but because I've been doing it for 3 months I'm practically an expert.

I cradled Oliver with my right arm before sitting in the rocking chair in the corner of his nursery. I quickly lifted my pyjama top to give him access to my milk and supported him as he latched on. I rocked him slowly until he had his fill and released my nipple. I gently lifted him and stood before gently burped my little baby. I put Oliver in his crib and watched him for a few moments before I stumbled back into my bed and fell asleep instantly, a feat only possible for babies and parents.

Alice woke me up at 8 o'clock with a cup of herbal tea and toast.

"Don't worry about Oliver. I fed him an hour ago with one of the bottles you expressed yesterday. You were tired so I let you sleep as long as I could. I'll see you later." I just grunted in acknowledgment and appreciation before she chuckled and left. I sat up and practically inhaled my breakfast before going to check on Oliver.

He was awake and content to just lie on his back and play with his fists and blanket. I chuckled while wrapping the sling around my body and lifting him into it. He snuggled into my warmth and rested his head against my breast.

I cleaned up a bit before giving Oliver his morning feed and putting him down for a nap in the little bassinet that I kept in the living room. I tried to watch awful daytime television but I just couldn't settle.

I decided I'd walk to town with Oliver, maybe stop at the park even though he was too small for it and maybe do a little shopping. I busied myself with getting out cute outfits for him, dressing myself in leggings and a t shirt and expressing some milk into two bottles that I put in an insulated bag. I packed a few rusks and some water that I had boiled and cooled into the baby bag as well as nappies and a change of clothes before dressing Oliver and putting his little hat, gloves and thick socks on him. I settled him into the pram and tucked his soft little blanket around him before putting on my coat, hat, gloves and scarf. I shoved my feet into boots and set off towards the shops, talking to Oliver all the way.

I was walking through the park on my way home when I heard a man calling for his daughter to wait. I turned and saw a little girl, no more than three laughing and running on her little legs while her father tried to catch her. He blonde curls were bouncing as she ran and she looked so cute and carefree. I wished I was still that carefree. He was weighed down by a few shopping bags and I chuckled at the sight. The little girl was too busy looking at her dad so she didn't see me and bumped into my legs. She fell on her little butt and looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no, you don't have to cry little one." I said to her, trying to soothe her without causing her father alarm. I held my hand out to her and pulled her to her feet gently, smiling at her. Her father caught up and looked at me apologetically.

Wow. He was gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry about my daughter. She's very excitable and I let her walk today so she I guess she was extremely excited." He chuckled nervously before really looking at me. I almost gasped at how green his eyes were. Oh Lord he was attractive. And his voice. It was like dark chocolate, absolutely decadent. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, she didn't do any harm. She's absolutely adorable." My son decided that he wasn't getting enough attention and started to wail. I rocked the pram a little to soothe him and felt a little tugging on my leg. I looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Can I look?" She asked me and I nodded at her. She turned to her father who picked her up so she could see the boys. "Baby!" She squealed and tried to get closer to him. I chuckled at her and checked my watch, noting that it was time for Oliver's feed.

"Your son is absolutely adorable! How old is he?" I grinned at the stranger and almost burst with pride. "He's 3 months and such a handful but I wouldn't change it for the world." He nodded and smiled at me.

"I get it. This little rascal has been two and a half years of trouble but I wouldn't change it either. I'm Edward." He reached out to shake my hand and I grasped it in mine. "Bella."

"Daddy, I want to play with the baby!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Well I have to feed him now, I was thinking of going to the café over on the corner. Maybe you could come?" I would usually have just taken him home but I wanted to spend more time with this interesting man and his enthralling daughter.

"Sure we'll come, won't we Evie?" The little girl nodded and smiled before squirming to get down and wrapping her fingers around my pram. "Lead the way." I closed my eyes briefly and let his voice wash over me before smiling and nodding.

As soon as we entered the warmth of the café I found a little booth and Edward went to get our order. I tucked the pram beside it before lifting Oliver out. He started nuzzling my chest, searching for food and I felt my milk start to let down. Edward returned to the table with a coffee, tea, hot chocolate and 3 blueberry muffins on a tray.

"Edward would you help me please? I just need you to get the dark bag out of the bottom of the pram please." He nodded and placed it beside me in the booth, before sliding inn next to it with Evie on his lap.

"Would you get one of the bottles out for me?" He uncapped one and gently placed the nipple into Oliver's mouth. I took the bottle from him and watched as he suckled greedily until the bottle was almost empty. As he drank we talked a little but my main focus was Evie, who was practically in my lap and completely enthralled by Oliver.

I sat Oliver up and placed a hand on his chest while rubbing his back with the other. He let out a loud burp that had all three of us chuckling.

"So Edward, tell me about yourself?" Are you married? Please tell me you aren't married.

"Oh, um… I'm an accountant. I'm 26. I have two older brothers. I'm a single parent to Evie. We live about 10 minutes from here. You?"

"I'm 22, and I live with my twin sister about 5 minutes from here. I'm a single parent to Oliver." I blushed at the look he was giving me. Maybe I was imagining how smouldering it was.

"I'm so sorry but we have to go. We were on our way to my parent's house when Evie bumped into you. Do you think I could maybe get your number, perhaps we could do this again?" I nodded, trying not to show how eager I was to see him again. I wrote my number on a napkin with his pen and waved goodbye to Edward and Evie.

I looked down into the deep brown eyes of my son and smiled. Maybe things would change after all.

 **A/N; so this is something that I've been playing around with in my head for a while and I just had to get it down on paper. Let me know what you think, if people like it I might write more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Edward's POV;**

I walked away from the café hand in hand with my little girl. She had an ear-splitting grin on her face, and I'm pretty sure mine matched hers. I'd just met the most amazing woman. She was beautiful and she understood the commitment I had to Evie because she had her own child. Oliver. God but he was beautiful, just like his mother.

After Tanya left me and our daughter not even 3 days after she was born I vowed that the only girl I'd have space for in my heart was my baby girl. And for almost three years that's been the case. I'd dated don't get me wrong, and I was by no means a saint but I had never let any woman I'd been interested in meet my daughter.

Though to be fair to myself it's not like I went and found Bella with a date in mind. Evie literally ran into her. She was so gentle and kind. But so was Tanya in the beginning, before she left me and our new born daughter for James Flaherty.

I was attracted to Bella though. Maybe we could go on a few play dates with our children and be friends with benefits. Something with no commitment and physical relief. With a friendship so I could see her again. And again. And again.

"Daddy that lady was nice. And she had a baby. He was nice too." I chuckled and lifted my daughter into my arms before blowing raspberries onto her cheek.

I walked up the stairs to my parent's house carrying Evie, listening to her constant babbling about Bella and Oliver. It seemed that my daughter was smitten, which meant I couldn't be with her. Ever.

I sighed and opened the front door, calling to my parents. I found them in the kitchen; my Mum was cooking and my Dad was sat at the island. Evie ran to my father who threw her in the air and started tickling her causing her shrieks to fill the room. I chuckled and went to give my Mum a kiss on the cheek and a tight hug.

"You're late. What happened?" My Mum raised her eyebrow at me and I swallowed hard. Esme Cullen was the sweetest woman I knew, the only woman besides my daughter that I could ever love completely without doubt or fear. She was also terrifying when she wanted to be. I saw my Dad raise his head from blowing raspberries on Evies belly to watch the scene unfold. He was always so smug when it wasn't him on the receiving end of my Mums bitch brow.

"We cut through the park to get here and little Miss Evie bumped into a lady with a pram, so we stopped and apologised. And I may have taken her for a coffee afterwards to show her how sorry we were." My Mum's mouth dropped open and I felt my Dad's eyes on me.

"What's she like? Is she pretty? Was the baby hers? Was it a girl or a boy? How old was she? How old was the baby? Was she good with Evie?" I held up my hand to halt the questioning and turned to my father with exasperation and a look that clearly begged him to rein my mother in. He just looked at me with amusement and turned to Evie.

"Did you meet a lady today Evie?" I rolled my eyes as she nodded her head. Using the child? Really? My parents were unbelievable.

"What was she like baby?" My mother went to sit next to them and smiled encouragingly at my daughter. Like she needed any encouragement to chatter on. I needed to stop this, and fast.

"She was real pretty Nana. She had long hair like mine and big eyes and a baby! He was so nice, I want one Pops!" I rolled my eyes at my daughter and added a baby doll to my mental list of birthday presents for her.

"Really? Was she nice to you?" Evie nodded again and smiled. "I liked her Nana."

I remember when Evie first started talking, I was so proud of how quickly she picked up new words and how perfectly she pronounced them. How stupid of me.

"Okay, okay, enough about Bella!" Oh crap. My parents shared a look.

"Bella huh? That's a pretty name." Damn it. I was worse than Evie.

"Is anyone else coming today?" My Mum rolled her eyes but let the less than subtle topic change go.

"No, it's just us today. We'll see everyone else on Sunday for dinner."

We busied ourselves with small talk until dinner was ready and thankfully Bella wasn't mentioned again, though my parents kept sharing looks and then looking at me. They were convinced I needed someone to help me raise Evie, that she needed a mother figure. I was convinced that I was all that Evie needed.

I had been the one to get up in the night with her and I had changed every dirty nappy she ever had. I had been there when she'd had fevers and tantrums. I had potty trained her and taught her how to talk. I had witnessed her first steps.

I was all she needed then and I'd continue to be all she needed forever.

When Evies eyes started to close I decided it was time to go. I lifted her into my arms and said goodbye to my parents before starting the walk home. It wasn't far, maybe 15 minutes and it would give me time to figure out what I would text to Bella.

I knew I could never be serious with her because I would never commit to another woman and allow my child to get hurt. But she was nice and I wanted to get to know her. She had this quality about her that was drawing me in, slowly but surely.

In what felt like no time at all I had reached my little cottage and unlocked the door. I carried Evie up to her room, where I lay her in her crib before quickly changing her into a cute pink onesie and turning on her princess night light.

I kissed her forehead and whispered goodnight before making my way into the kitchen and getting myself a beer. I settled onto a sofa in my living room and started typing out a text to Bella.

 _Hey, it's Edward, the guy from earlier today. I just thought I'd text you and see what you were doing._

I sent the message with bated breath and hoped it sounded as casual as I was aiming for. My phone beeped to alert me to the fact that I had a message.

 _Hi Edward. I've just finished eating a late dinner with my sister and I'm just lounging about in my pj's. What about you? How was your day with your parents?_

I quickly banished a mental image of Bella in a tight tank top and tiny shorts before reading the second half of the message.

 _It was great. Evie couldn't stop talking about you. It was cute._

I leaned back and waited for her reply.

 _Aw really? That's adorable. I thought about her too. She was so intrigued with Oliver. Maybe we could meet up again, sometime soon._

I waited to reply for a few minutes so I didn't seem too eager while rolling my eyes at myself and my juvenile actions. I was being an idiot.

 _Sounds good._

Good was way too tame of a word to describe how it sounded. It sounded amazing, wonderful, incredible, remarkable and every other extraordinary adjective that could be found in any dictionary anywhere.

If I wasn't a single father with a closed off heart I would be planning on how I would romance Bella. I would show her how attractive she was and I would allow myself to commit to her.

Too bad that I was a single father with a closed off heart and commitment issues, huh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Bella's POV;**

 _Sounds good._

Hell yeah it sounds good! I lay back in my bed and sighed. It's a shame I couldn't trust him. I wish I could let myself open my heart to him but he would just hurt me. All men ever did was let me down. My own father let me down. If he couldn't love me how could anyone else?

The only boy I could ever depend on was my son, my beautiful little Oliver. But I could be friends with a man couldn't I? I mean it took trust but not as much as I gave to Jacob. I could be friends with Edward. He seemed fun, he had a pretty good sense of humour and his daughter was more gorgeous than he was. She was so sweet and it would be nice for Oliver to have someone to play with when he got a little older.

I checked my clock and groaned. I had about 2 and a half hours before Oliver would be up for another feed and I wasn't going to waste one more second of it thinking about a man I couldn't trust. I closed my eyes and berated myself for another minute before drifting off to sleep.

Only I couldn't escape him, even in my dreams.

He was there, sat in the park with me, smiling at me with those beautiful lips and twinkly green eyes. Evie was playing on the swing set and Oliver was gurgling happily in my lap. And then his face changed, contorted into something horrible and ugly - something evil. Everything went black. Oliver and Evie disappeared and I searched for them, screaming their names and sobbing so hard my chest ached while Edward laughed at my heartbreak.

The sound of his laughter echoed around in my head. I begged him to stop, to return my son but he just laughed harder.

"You shouldn't have trusted me."

I woke up to Oliver's wailing, my heart hammering and sweat plastered to my head. The relief I felt at hearing him was instantaneous and I quickly leapt up and gathered him into my arms rocking him and kissing his little head over and over.

I walked over to the rocking chair and guided my breast to his mouth, craving the contact and connection I felt when I breastfed him. I sighed as he latched on and let a few tears escape. The thought of someone taking my baby was too much for me. When Jacob left he took my trusting nature too and I became closed off. But if someone took Oliver I would die, emotionally, mentally, spiritually and eventually physically. He was mine and I loved him unconditionally. There was no one on the planet that I could love so wholeheartedly, not even Alice.

I kept replaying the end of the dream in my head, over and over. "You shouldn't have trusted me."

Oliver unlatched and I burped him gently before switching sides, hoping that he was still hungry because I still needed to feel the connection between me and my son. He latched on again quickly but soon stopped suckling and just lay there with my nipple in his mouth acting as a comfort to both him and me.

Was my subconscious trying to tell me that I shouldn't trust Edward? Because if it was I was definitely listening. If there was one thing I trusted it was my instincts, especially when it came to Oliver. I wasn't going to risk anything happening to him and if that meant shutting Edward out then I would do so, happily even.

I gently pulled my nipple from Oliver's mouth and lifted him, checking his nappy with one hand and rubbing his back with the other to make sure he didn't have any wind. He was still dry and he rewarded me with a little burp so I walked him slowly to his crib, taking my time so I could hold him for as long as possible and study his beautiful little face.

"I love you Oliver, more than anyone and anything in the world." I whispered to him, before kissing the top of his head and lowering him into his crib. "I promise everything will be fine baby boy." I rubbed his little belly for a while just so I could maintain contact with him before I walked back to my own room and lay on my bed.

If my dream was even remotely true Edward was a threat to my son and to me. As much as I liked his company I'd have to cut him out of my life, for the sake of Oliver and for my sake too. I sighed and closed my eyes, praying for a dreamless sleep to claim me.

In what felt like seconds later Oliver was awake and making his alertness known. I turned my head, squinted at the clock and realised that it was half 6. I hauled myself out of bed and gathered Oliver up in my arms, snuggling into his soft baby skin and inhaled his sweet scent. I took Oliver downstairs with me and fed him before expressing milk and dressing him for the day.

I took a deep breath in and picked up my phone. How do I phrase this?

 _Edward, I don't think us meeting up would be a good idea. It's just I have trust issues and_ -

Nope.

 _Hi Edward, I just don't think that us being friends is a good idea. You're a nice guy but_ –

Not a chance.

 _Hey Edward. I think that we both have a lot on our plates because we're both single parents and maybe we should just focus on our children. I think if we tried to have a friendship it could get messy and I don't need messy right now. I'm sorry. Bella._

I pressed send before I could change my mind and slumped in my seat. I kept saying that I was doing it for Oliver but inside I knew that I did it because I was a coward. I couldn't risk being hurt again so eliminated the budding friendship before it could do any damage. The truth was I liked Edward a little more than I cared to admit or acknowledge and if I didn't want those feelings to develop I had to stay away from him. It wasn't just me anymore, it was Oliver too. He was my priority.

I could steel my heart against Edward before he stole it from my chest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Edward's POV;**

I woke up to my phone buzzing and checked the clock beside my bed. 7.30. Not bad. Evie was usually already awake, she must have been exhausted yesterday. I picked up my phone, my heart racing a little when I read Bella's name. I eagerly opened the text, expecting a time and place for us to meet.

 _Hey Edward. I think that we both have a lot on our plates because we're both single parents and maybe we should just focus on our children. I think if we tried to have a friendship it could get messy and I don't need messy right now. I'm sorry. Bella._

The crushing disappointment I felt when I read her text shocked me. I was so sure that I was closed off to her that I didn't realise that I'd let myself feel a little something for her. Maybe it was because she had been so kind to Evie. Maybe it was because she was stunningly beautiful. I sighed. I didn't know what to reply to her so I didn't.

I stretched my arms above my head. I had two more weeks off from work and I intended to spend every second of it with my little girl. I dreaded going back to work because it meant that Evie would start nursery. At least I would just be a part timer, mostly half days and no weekends.

I crossed the hall to Evie's room to check on her. She had rolled onto her stomach in the night. Her blonde hair was a birds nest on her head; I had to stifle a chuckle at how ridiculous it looked and supress a groan at the thought of having to brush them out later. She had her little thumb in her mouth and her comforter was wrapped around one ankle after being kicked off at some point during the night.

I untangled her from the blanket and gently woke her, if I didn't she wouldn't have her noon nap and then she'd be like a bear with a beehive up its ass.

"Evie, c'mon it's time to wake up baby girl." She groaned and tried to bat my hand away. I bit my cheek to stop myself from laughing. She was so much like me. In fact the only part of her that came from Tanya were her blonde curls and even their unruly nature came from me. I tickled her ribs, making her chuckle and bat my hands away again.

"Stop it Daddy!" I laughed and lifted her into my arms, enjoying the way she wrapped her little arms around my neck. I carried her down the stairs into the kitchen and strapped her into her pink butterfly highchair.

"What do you want for breakfast today Evie?" She sat and thought hard about her answer, her little eyebrows drawn together in such a serious concentrated face that I laughed.

"Can I have porridge Daddy? And some juice please." I nodded and reached for her princess sippy cup, filling it with orange juice from the fridge and handing it to her. She had almost finished the cup by the time I'd finished her porridge. I squirted a little honey onto it and stirred it a little to cool it down for her.

"It's still hot Evie so be careful, okay?"

She nodded and scooped a little up with her spoon, blowing it generously before tentatively lifting it to her mouth. I watched her as I drank my coffee. My daughter was absolutely everything to me and I couldn't imagine life without her.

When Tanya had told me she was pregnant I was scared but elated. We'd been together since we were 17 and I felt like we hadn't been progressing in our relationship. I'd had to convince Tanya to keep our baby, she was so certain that she would ruin our lives.

The pregnancy was hard on Tanya, she had awful morning sickness and back pain. Looking back I think that's part of the reason she resented Evie. She had an elective caesarean to deliver her because she didn't want to have to go through the pain of labour. I should have realised that she was a selfish bitch then. After Evie was born she didn't hold her once and refused to nurse her. She wanted no part whatsoever in naming her; in fact she wanted no part of being her parent. I had been the one to choose her name. Evelyn Grace Cullen, Evie for short. I thought it was beautiful, just like my baby girl.

She never fed her and complained every time she cried, gurgled, filled her nappy. Everything Evie did seemed to piss Tanya off. In the end I lost it with her. Damn it my daughter deserved better and I told her so. She just sneered at me and packed her bags before telling me that she didn't give a shit about me or Evie and that she'd been cheating on me for years. That I shouldn't give a damn about Evie because there was a chance that she wasn't mine. Then she turned on her heel and left while I threw up my dinner.

The thought that the little 6 and a half pound baby girl wasn't mine made me sick to my stomach. But I banished the thought away. Even if Evie wasn't biologically mine she was my daughter. I had been to every scan with Tanya. I carried a picture of her sonogram in my wallet with me. I had named her, fed her every bottle, changed every nappy and loved her unconditionally.

I almost chuckled at my fears that I wasn't her biological father. As she'd gotten older she had started to look like me. Now she practically had my face, everything from the sharp green of her eyes to the shape of her nose and the angles of her face. Little Evie was my carbon copy and I loved it.

"Finished Daddy!" I rinsed her dish and our cups before putting them in the dishwasher and lifting Evie out of her highchair. I carried her upstairs to the bathroom and ran the bath while she brushed her teeth. When she was done I unzipped her onesie and threw it into the hamper and lifted her into the warm water of her bath.

She was such a water baby, there were times when she was a baby that the only way I could stop her crying was to put her in the bath. She giggled and splashed while I washed her body quickly using her baby wash. I tilted her hair back slightly and cupped my hands together, using them to gently pour water over her hair. She stayed perfectly still and closed her eyes tightly in fear of getting the water in them. I reached for a facecloth and handed it to Evie; she held it over her eyes to protect them from the shampoo. I reached for her cherry scented shampoo and squeezed a dollop onto the top of her head, gently massaging it into the roots before washing the long tresses down her back. I used the shower head to rinse the suds away before adding conditioner to her hair and rinsing it out. I grabbed her brush and started to tease the tangles out of it gently, feeling like shit every time she winced. When I finished I grabbed her fluffy pink towel and lifted her out of the water, wrapping her in the soft material and placing a little kiss on her nose.

I picked out a cream coloured jumper and a pair of jeans out for her and dressed her quickly. Maybe we would go to the park today, the one where we saw Bella yesterday. Maybe she'd be there again. Even if she wasn't there was a pond and Evie loved feeding the ducks.

"I love you Evie."

"Love you too Daddy."

"Want to go to the park today?" She lit up when I asked her and I looked at her curiously. What had got her so excited?

"Will the lady and the baby be there today?" I closed my eyes and sighed. This is why I didn't let people meet my daughter! Now she would be disappointed.

"I don't know baby." Well it was honest at least. "Want to go downstairs and watch Dora?" She nodded enthusiastically and I carried her down after I grabbed my phone from my bedside table.

I sat her next to me on the sofa, the very sofa that I had texted Bella from last night. I flicked through the channels until I found one playing Dora and whipped out my phone to figure out what I would text back to Bella.

 _I'm really sorry to hear that you feel that wa-_

Wow. Just wow.

 _Can we at least talk about thi-_

Sounds like a cliché break up line.

I took a deep breath and started typing again. I would just be completely honest with her.

 _Evie asked about you today and I didn't know what to tell her. I understand that your priority is Oliver, Evie is mine. I don't want to disappoint her so if you could reconsider us being friends I'd appreciate it. Edward._

I leaned back and waited for baited breath for her to reply, watching Evie's expression as she watched Dora's adventures with Boots. 10 minutes later I heard a ping from my phone and saw that it was a text from Bella. I opened it and then immediately closed my eyes, scared of what I would read. Fuck me I'd become a pussy. I opened my eyes and read the message.

 _Meet me at the park in an hour._

Thank fuck for that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Bella's POV;**

I felt so guilty when Edward told me that Evie had asked about me. I was a little embarrassed about my freak out after my nightmare too. Edward hadn't done anything to make me distance myself, my insecurities had made me send that text.

I was trying to figure out what I'd send back to him when Oliver started fussing in his bassinet. I lifted him and felt the weight of his nappy. I grimaced and laid him down on a changing mat on the floor before kneeling down and changing his nappy. He kicked his little legs while I changed him, gurgling at me while I talked to him quietly.

When he was changed and dry I lifted him onto my knee, supporting his head with my hands and his back with my forearms. I looked into his chocolate eyes and cooed at him. My little boy was gorgeous. But I worried about him; he had no male influence whatsoever. Maybe if I was friends with Edward he could be that for Oliver.

I sighed and placed Oliver back into his bassinet, giving him the fingers of my left hand to play with. I pulled out my phone with my right and sent Edward a message.

 _Meet me at the park in an hour._

That gave me just enough time to change into some jeans and a jumper and put Oliver into his booties, hat and thick jacket. I put him into his pram and tucked his blanket around him before packing a few essentials into a bag. I hoped we wouldn't be out for too long otherwise I'd need to express milk or feed Oliver from my breast.

I put my boots on and shrugged my coat on before heading for the door. I walked at a leisurely to the park breathing in the crisp air and looking for Edward every so often. I reached the park and stopped right where Evie barrelled into me yesterday. I checked my phone. I was 5 minutes early. I shrugged and walked over to a nearby bench before lifting Oliver out of the pram and cuddling him to me while I sat down.

I looked up from Oliver and saw Evie running towards me with Edward chasing her. I stifled a chuckle and smiled widely at her. She waved wildly at me and tried to haul herself onto the bench next to me. I held Oliver to my chest with my right hand and wrapped my left around Evie's little body so I could lift her up onto the bench. She immediately scooted closer to me so she could see Oliver. I turned him to face her and she offered her hand to him which he grasped and tried to put into his mouth.

"Evelyn Grace Cullen! What did I tell you when we left the house?" Evie looked guiltily to her Dad and hung her head.

"I'm sorry Daddy, it's just I saw the baby and I wanted to play with him. I won't run again." God she was so sweet. She hopped off the bench, walked to her Dad and wrapped her arms around his right leg. He bent and lifted her into his arms.

"Don't do it again Evie, you know Daddy doesn't like it when you run off." She nodded again.

"Sorry Daddy." Edward cuddled her close to him and kissed her little cheek.

"Hey Bella." He smiled at me and my heart did a little flip in my chest. "Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else? We could go for a walk or get something to eat?"

My stomach growled at the sound of food and I blushed, pretty sure Edward had heard it. "Food sounds good, where do you suggest?"

Edward stopped and thought for a minute which gave me the opportunity to take in all of his features. When he turned back to me I quickly averted my gaze back down to my baby who was looking around trying to take in the bright colours around the playground.

"There's a sandwich shop not too far from here, we could walk there in like 5 minutes." I nodded and stood before putting Oliver back into his pram. Oliver protested to it though and started wailing. I lifted him back out and started rocking him. He quieted immediately when I lifted him up but started wailing as soon as I put him back into the pram.

I looked to Edward helplessly.

"He wants me to carry him. Would you push the pram for me?" Edward nodded and grasped the pram.

"Evie, come stand with Daddy and hold onto the pram." She toddled over and wrapped the fingers of her left hand around the pram before looking to me and offering me her right hand. I looked at Edward for approval and he nodded. I reached down and let her wrap her little hand around two of the fingers of my left hand while holding Oliver tightly with my right.

We reached the shop that Edward suggested in a few minutes and got ourselves a little table. I ordered a chicken salad sandwich and Edward left Evie at the table while he went to place our order. Evie sat next to me and played with Oliver talking to him about how pink was the best colour. I chuckled at her. It was adorable how gentle she was with my baby.

Edward came back to the table with our orders and I put Oliver back into his pram. This time he didn't protest to it and gurgled happily. I picked up my sandwich and almost moaned at the first bite. Evie and Edward both tucked into their sandwiches too and soon enough we'd finished. Edward went back to the counter to get ice-cream.

I could feel my breasts getting heavy and groaned inwardly. I needed to nurse. Shit. I could feel milk leaking from my breasts and winced at the discomfort. Edward came back at that moment and saw my wince.

"What's wrong Bella?" I blushed and looked down.

"It's time for Oliver's feed and I haven't pumped since this morning." He looked bewildered. My blush deepened. "I have to nurse him to relieve the pain." I whispered it but from his facial expression I saw that he had heard.

"What do you want to do Bella?" The pain increased and I knew I had to nurse Oliver immediately.

"Would you ask them if I can breastfeed here?" He nodded and smiled at me.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Bella, you're giving your son what he needs. It's natural." I nodded at him and reached for Oliver and his blanket while Edward went to ask the manager if I could breastfeed. I took Oliver jacket off and settled him into the crook of my arm. Evie leaned over my arm and started making faces at him and I laughed at his little smile.

He returned a minute later and nodded to me before turning his back. I laughed at him and he turned around with a look of confusion on his face.

"What?" I laughed harder.

"Edward I breastfeed in public all the time, you won't see anything. You don't have to turn around. But you can if you want." I realised after I said it that it sounded a bit forward and I flushed again. I threw the blanket over me and Oliver before lifting my t-shirt and unclasping my nursing bra. I led left nipple to Oliver's mouth and sighed in relief as he latched on and the pain ebbed away.

I looked up to see Edward looking at me oddly. I raised my eyebrow in silent question and he blushed. Evie inched towards me.

"What's Ollie doing?" I grinned at her nickname for him.

"He's eating Evie." She looked at me quizzically. "Want to see?" She nodded and I looked to Edward for confirmation before I lifted the blanket a little so she could see him latched on. She gasped.

"Is it hurting?" I laughed and shook my head. I felt Oliver unlatch and tucked my breast back into its cup before lifting Oliver to my shoulder and rubbing his back until he let out a burp that made Eve chuckle. I switched sides and encouraged Oliver to latch on which he did eagerly. I looked up to Edward who was looking at me oddly until I realised that I hadn't put the blanket back over myself and he could see a little bit of my breast. I blushed and fumbled for the blanket, draping it over me and Oliver.

"Sorry," I muttered. I couldn't bring myself to look back up at Edward. Oliver moved his head away from my nipple and I made sure that everything was in its proper place before moving the blanket and burping Oliver again. I looked up and saw that Edward was giving me that odd look again with Evie falling asleep in his lap.

"Why are you looking at me like that Edward?" I looked at him quizzically and he blushed a little.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that I wish that Evie's Mum had given a shit enough about her to be a proper parent to her. She refused to nurse her you know. And seeing you nursing Oliver, it just brought home that even though I love Evie more than anything and I give her everything she needs I couldn't give her what you give Oliver." I gasped in shock and disgust.

"Evie's Mum walked out on her?! How could she?" I managed to keep my voice level so that I wouldn't wake either of our children. Edward looked surprised at my outburst and I blushed before I transferred Oliver from my shoulder to the cradle of my arms. "Sorry, it's none of my business."

"No its okay, you're right. She was an awful, selfish person. Seeing you with Oliver shows me how a real Mum would be with her child."

"Thank-you." I blushed and smiled.

"This was fun, we should do it again. I should Evie home though, she had her nap a little later than usual and now she'll be asleep for at least half an hour."

I nodded at him and manoeuvred Oliver into his jacket before putting him into his pram and tucking his blanket around him. I stood up and turned to Edward who was standing with his arms wrapped securely around Evie.

"Thank-you for today Edward. I'll text you later?" He nodded and grinned at me before holding the door of the shop open.

"Bye Bella." I waved at him and turned left towards home while he turned right.

He thought I was a good mother to Oliver and said that he wished Evie's mother had been like me. It was exactly how I felt about Jacob. Maybe this could work.

I hoped it could work.

 **I'd just like to say thankyou for all the reviews and favourites and follows! You guys are fantastic, thankyou for giving me faith in my writing. I hope you're enjoying my fic. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 6

 **Edward's POV;**

My phone beeped as I walked into my house. I ignored it as I walked slowly up the stairs and lay Evie in her crib. I removed her jacket and shoes before taking my phone out and checking the message.

 _Just letting you know that Oliver and I got home safely. Thanks again for lunch._

I smiled at her text and sent a reply.

 _How is Oliver, is he still sleeping? I've just put Evie down in her crib. I should be thanking you for the excellent company you provided at lunch._

I walked downstairs, taking the baby monitor with me and stretched out on the sofa to read a report from work. Even though they'd let me take a couple of weeks off work I still had to do a little work from home. It was mainly analysis of stock and trades which was easy enough to do and I was usually able to get it out of the way during Evie's nap time or when she was down for the night.

I had scanned the first page when my phone beeped with an incoming message. I dropped the report and eagerly picked up my phone, hoping that it would be Bella texting me.

 _He's completely knocked out and sucking his thumb. Is Evie okay? I agree I should get all the credit for such a wonderful lunch. It wouldn't have been possible if weren't for my Goddess-like tendencies._

I chuckled. Bella had a dry sense of humour, I loved that. Did this woman have a fault? Besides her obvious trust issues.

 _She's fine, not a peep from her other than her little snores. I have to agree, basking in your light was refreshing beyond belief which is why we should definitely see each other again tomorrow._

I held my breath as I sent the message and leaned back into the softness of my sofa. Was me asking for another meeting after two in the space of two days too much? What if she said no? What if I freaked her out? What if-

My phone beeped to alert me to a new message and a glance at the screen told me that it was Bella. I shook my head at myself and opened the text.

 _Tomorrow you say? Well I think I could clear some time out of my busy Goddess schedule for you and Evie. What do you want to do?_

Shit. I had no idea about what we could do, I had just known that I wanted to spend the day with her and our children. I quickly typed out a response.

 _Maybe we could take the kids out somewhere?_

My phone beeped almost instantly and I eagerly opened the message.

 _No shit Sherlock. Where?_

I laughed at her sassiness. She was beautiful, smart, funny. She was good with Evie and a brilliant parent to Oliver. And as much as I hated to admit it, I liked her. A lot. I wished I could act on it but I couldn't. Until I met a woman who could Evie as her own and never leave us I couldn't commit.

Maybe Bella could be that woman.

I quickly pushed those thoughts away with a scoff. I had been with Tanya for 6 years when Evie had been born and it didn't stop her from walking out the door. I had known Bella for two days! I was being ridiculous.

 _I promised Evie I'd take her to the zoo, you guys could come too. I mean I know Oliver is a little young but he'll like the colours and I'll buy him a teddy from the gift shop._

I chuckled at my mental image of Oliver clutching a little lion stuffed animal and Evie clutching a giraffe.

 _I think it's a great idea but you don't need to buy Oliver anything. You bought me tea and a muffin yesterday and lunch today!_

I rolled my eyes at her comment and thought back to lunch today. When Bella had been nursing Oliver I felt so much regret about Evie and Tanya. I wished that Tanya could've cared enough to bond with her daughter. And then Bella had switched sides and forgotten to cover herself with the blanket. I had almost swallowed my tongue at the sight of her pink nipple even though I'd only seen it for a second before Oliver closed his mouth around it. She was so embarrassed.

It was cute. I cleared my throat and typed a reply.

 _I know that I don't need to, I want to. So we're on for the zoo tomorrow?_

 _I'll see you then._

I smiled and set my phone down. I'd see her and Oliver again tomorrow. I knew that she didn't trust me fully because I didn't trust her fully yet either but maybe we were getting somewhere. Maybe we could be friends.

Maybe she'd let me hold Oliver tomorrow. The thought of his little body in my arms made my smile grow. I hadn't held a baby is so long, not since Evie. My brother Emmett and his wife Rosalie had finally managed to conceive after trying for a few years and Jasper hadn't found anyone that he wanted to settle down with yet.

I was about to start back with the report that I had tossed aside when I heard Evie start to stir over the monitor. I waited a few minutes to see if she'd go back to sleep but she started calling for me and I knew that work would have to wait. I tucked the report into a folder and placed it high up on the bookshelf so Evie couldn't reach it before climbing the stairs to Evie's room. She was sat up in her crib clutching her blanket to her with her thumb in her mouth. I pulled it out gently and lifted her into my arms when she reached for me.

"Where's Ollie Daddy?" I looked down at her little face and saw her eyebrows drawn together with confusion. "I just saw Ollie, he was playing with me downstairs."

I was confused for a second before it clicked. She must have been dreaming about Oliver. I smile spread across my face as I regarded my daughter. She was adorable.

"Evie I think you were dreaming that you played with Ollie downstairs." I took her over to the glider that I used to feed her in when she was a baby and sat with her on my lap.

"So Miss Bella and Oliver aren't downstairs?" I shook my head and her lower lip started to tremble. Crap.

"But we're going to the zoo with them tomorrow baby girl so don't cry. You know Daddy hates it when you cry." She sniffled and smiled.

"We're going to the zoo with Ollie tomorrow? Can I cuddle him?" She was so cute! But I grimaced on the inside.

"I'm not sure Evie, that's up to Bella isn't it?" She nodded solemnly before stretching her little arms over her head and sitting up a little straighter.

"Can we watch a film Daddy?" I stood and threw her into the air. She squealed and laughed as I caught her and blew raspberries on her cheeks. I carried her down to the living room and sat her down on the sofa before crawling over to the DVD's.

"Which one Evie?" She sat and pondered for a while and I chuckled at her. She made a big deal about every choice she made, from what to have for breakfast to what colour socks she wanted to wear.

"Monsters Inc." I found the right DVD and put it into the player, grabbing the remote as I went back to the sofa. She climbed onto my lap and snuggled into my chest, still clutching her blanket. I wrapped an arm around her and settled comfortably while I pressed play on the remote. I tossed it and wrapped my other arm around Evie breathing in her fruity scent.

Evie laughed hard throughout the film and even quoted a few lines from it which made me chuckle. We'd definitely seen it too many times. As the final credits rolled Evie turned in my arms and looked up at me.

"Can I have some juice please Daddy?" I nodded and settled her onto the sofa while I stood up and stretched out the kinks in my muscles from being sat unmoving for so long. I walked to the kitchen and poured Evie some orange juice in her sippy cup and made myself some coffee. Evie toddled into the kitchen and wrapped her arm around my leg as I was stirring some sugar into my coffee. I lifted her into my arms and handed her the cup of juice.

"What's up Evie?" She shrugged. "Hey Evie, you need to tell Daddy if there's something wrong. Does something hurt?" She shook her head but her expression was forlorn.

"Evelyn Grace Cullen you better tell me what's wrong."

"I miss Ollie Daddy. Can he come and play with me?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't know baby, I'll talk to Bella okay?" She nodded and squirmed to get down. "Where are you going Evie?" I lowered her little feet to the ground and she set off running to the living room.

"I'm going to get some teddies so that Ollie can play with me." I rolled my eyes at my daughter and pulled my phone from my pocket.

I was hesitant to ask Bella if she could come over. No woman that wasn't family had come here since Tanya left. I liked it that way. This was mine and Evie's space and I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Bella into our little bubble. Hell I wasn't sure if I was okay with how attached Evie was to Oliver after such a short period of time.

I didn't want her to get hurt and I couldn't trust that Bella wouldn't leave like Tanya had and take Oliver with her. It would crush Evie.

I scoffed at myself. It would crush me too as much as I didn't want to admit it. I loved how happy Evie was when she saw Oliver and I enjoyed spending time with Bella too. I sighed and tried to figure out how I would phrase my request. We'd literally parted ways 3 hours ago and made plans to see each other tomorrow.

 _Hi Bella, I know we already made plans for tomorrow but Evie misses Oliver. Would it be too much to ask if you'd come over?_

I sent the message and went off to find Evie. She was halfway up the stairs before I caught her. I carried Evie the rest of the way and sat her down in her room so that we could talk. I didn't want her to get her hopes up in case Bella couldn't make it.

"I've asked Bella if she can make it but you have to understand that she might be busy Evie." She nodded and I hated the disappointment that I could see in her face.

My phone beeped and I went to check the new message. It was from Bella. I held my breath and opened it.

 _Sure, why not? We're just sat at home bored anyway. Are you going to give me directions?_

I grinned.

 _No we'll come get you from the park. How quickly can you be ready?_

 _See you in 20 minutes._

I turned and smiled at Evie. "They can come." She squealed and rushed around her room grabbing various stuffed animals and teddies and throwing them into my arms so I could carry them downstairs for her.

Seeing Evie this happy was so satisfying. If someone could make Evie this happy they couldn't be all bad, right?

 **I just want to thank everyone for their kind reviews and all the favourites and follows. I seem to be on a roll at the moment with updating this story, it's just coming to me a lot quicker than my other story. I'm hoping to finish both of them in the next two weeks because after that exams are going to start kicking my ass. A special thank you twilightwolf13 for giving me faith in my writing and also to jay7795, thank you for letting me know that my story was relatable. It means a lot to me. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Bella's POV;**

I couldn't believe that I was stood in the park waiting for Edward for the second time today. We had only parted ways 3 and a half hours ago but here I was waiting for them again. I breathed out and tried to figure out what I was doing. Maybe I should have said no when Edward had texted me but I was sitting at home thinking about him and Evie anyway, it seemed like it wouldn't matter if I just spent some more time with them.

I hadn't even told Alice about Edward. I told myself that it was because he was just my friend and it wasn't serious but it was because I wanted it to just be us; me, Edward, Oliver and Evie. At least for a little while longer.

"Bella!" I turned my head and saw Edward and Evie walking hand in hand towards me. Oliver turned his head towards Edwards voice gurgled happily. I raised my eyebrow, I guess I wasn't the only one who loved his voice.

I started walking towards them and chuckled when Evie wrapped her arms around my legs.

"Hi Evie." I smiled down at her and rubbed her little back. She raised her arms up to me and I looked at Edward. Would he trust me enough to carry is daughter? He nodded at me encouragingly and smiled. I hesitantly leaned down and lifted Evie into my arms. She turned slightly so that she could see Oliver and leaned over a little so she could give him her hand. I looked over at Edward who was smiling at the scene before him.

"I'll push the pram so you can hold Evie if you want?" Evie wrapped her arms around my neck and I nodded at Edward who started walking back the way he came, pushing Oliver in the pram.

"I got my teddies out so that I can play with Ollie. There's a pink one and a blue one and a purple one." I laughed at her.

"Really Evie? I'm sure Oliver will love that. It's really sweet of you to share with him." She beamed at me and nodded before settling her head onto my shoulder. I tightened my hold on her and looked at Edward who was pushing the pram with one hand and had his other in the pram. Oliver had his little fist wrapped around one of his fingers and he was gurgling happily while Edward spoke to him softly.

We had stopped at a traffic light and were waiting for the light to change so we could cross when a lady walked past and cooed at Oliver before turning to Edward and smiling appreciatively at him.

"Your son is gorgeous." I waited for him to correct her and tell her that he wasn't Olivers father but he just nodded and smiled back. She looked at me and gasped. "Is this your daughter? She's gorgeous too. You two have beautiful children." Before I could open my mouth and set her straight considering Edward clearly wasn't going to she had turned on her heel and walked off. I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrow but he didn't meet my gaze and blushed slightly. I smirked and crossed the road with him trailing behind.

"That woman said I was pretty. Am I pretty?" I looked down at Evie and smiled.

"You are more than pretty Evie, a lot more than pretty." She grinned at me before planting a little kiss on my cheek. I looked up at Edward in shock but he just looked… touched.

We walked the rest of the way in silence, not an awkward silence but a comfortable one. He turned to a little cottage with a few steps up the front and paused. He bent and positioned his hands at either end of the pram before lifting it and carrying it up the stairs. I almost swallowed my tongue in panic but Edward kept the pram steady and within a few seconds he was at the top of the stairs, unlocking the door. I climbed up after him and the four of us were in the toasty little cottage within seconds.

We spent a few moments getting rid of our jackets, hats and boots before I followed Edward into the living room and lowered Evie to her feet. The living room was cream coloured and furnished beautifully. There was a plush dark brown leather sofa and a mahogany coffee table in front of it. Across from the sofa was a large TV, underneath it was a DVD player and next to it was a cabinet full of Disney films.

I lifted Oliver out of the pram and dumped his jacket and hat in his pram before cuddling him to me. Evie ran to the sofa and got a little blue teddy before running back to me. She pulled on my leg and led me towards the sofa, while Edward followed us with a bemused expression. Edward sat down, lifted Evie onto his lap and patted the space next to him. I perched on it and sat Oliver up so Evie could talk to him and play with him. As Evie talked through her teddy to Oliver I felt eyes on me. I looked up and made eye contact with Edward making me blush furiously.

"I have a bouncy chair from when Evie was little. It's pink but it means that you don't have to hold Oliver for the entire time that you're here and Evie can play with him without us hovering. Should I get it?"

I smiled and nodded at him before blowing a little raspberry on Olivers cheek that had him giggling. Edward lifted Evie off his lap, got up and left the room to get the bouncer for me. Evie crawled into my lap and settled on the knee that Oliver wasn't sat on before continuing to play with him. Oliver gurgled and laughed at Evie and she laughed back before leaning forward and cuddling him gently.

It was such a sweet sight and I wished that I had a camera so that I could capture it. I heard a clicking sound and looked to the doorway to find Edward holding up his phone snapping photos. I smiled widely before lowering my eyes and blushing.

"Here, I brought the chair. I can move the coffee table and put the chair in front of us?" I nodded and he put the chair down before moving the coffee table and putting the chair in its place. I leaned down and strapped Oliver into the chair before helping Evie down so she could sit cross-legged on the floor in front of him.

Edward sat next to me and leaned back, regarding me intensely. I turned my head and met his gaze, raising my eyebrow in silent question. The way he was looking at me made my skin tingle and all the hairs on my body stand up. Why was he looking at me so intensely?

"What's on your mind Edward?" He regarded me closely before scooting closer to me on the sofa. My heart started to beat so fast that I thought it was going to burst from my chest.

"You're the first woman that isn't part of my family to come to my house." I gasped. "I don't know how to be friends with you. It's different for me."

"It's the same for me. I only have my sister and Oliver." He looked at me with confusion. "What?"

"What about your parents? And Olivers Dad?" I looked down at my hands that were wringing together in my lap. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer." He offered me an apologetic smile. "Would you like something to drink?" I shook my head and smiled at him.

Oliver started whining and I lifted him gently from the bouncer. He snuggled into my chest and turned his head towards my breast, nuzzling. I felt my cheeks heat and looked up to see Edward looking at Oliver.

"I think he's hungry." I blushed at Edwards words and nodded. I had expressed milk a couple of hours ago and I didn't have to nurse so I reached for the insulated bag in the pram. I pulled a bottle out and uncapped it before offering it to Oliver. He latched onto it greedily and drank almost 4 ounces before his little legs started drawing up. I took the bottle from him and he started wailing again but I knew that I needed to wind him and get rid of the pressure inside his little belly.

"I know baby, I know. But you need to give me a little burp before I can give you any more milk." I whispered continuously as I lifted Oliver to my shoulder and rubbed his back, kissing his cheek every so often. He left out a burp that satisfied me so I repositioned him in my arms and reached for the bottle that I'd put next to me in my haste to wind Oliver.

I looked up and saw Edward holding it, offering it to me and I took it with a smile and a quiet 'thank you.' Oliver swallowed the rest of the bottle and smiled contently as I quickly winded him again. I heard Edward clear his throat and looked towards him with a smile.

"Would I be able to hold Oliver?" My eyebrows raised at his request. He wanted to hold Oliver? If I let him there wasn't anywhere he could go and take him right? We were in a house. It was safe right? I breathed out and nodded slowly. If he looked even a little suspicious I'd snatch Oliver out of his arms and run the hell out of here.

I slowly passed Oliver over to Edward, who gathered him into his arms and smiled down at him. Evie came and sat in my lap for a cuddle and started showing me her teddies. I tried to concentrate on why the purple bear was better than the blue one but I was focused on Edward and how he looked with my son in his arms.

It was the sweetest sight I'd ever seen and it really hit home that Oliver had no male figures in his life. Edward lifted Oliver and sat him up on his knees facing him before starting to talk to him.

"You're a gorgeous little boy you know. You really are. And you're so playful and adorable. Look at that little smile. I love it and look it's for me. Am I making you smile Ollie? That's what Evie calls you, Ollie. I think it suits you." Oliver gurgled at Edward who nodded like Oliver had replied to him. "I'm glad you agree. I'm going to start calling you Ollie too."

He brought Oliver up to his shoulder and started whispering to him. "Little Ollie." He murmured quietly.

I looked down at Evie curled up in my lap with my arms securely round her. She had her little thumb in her mouth and was completely content to quietly play with her teddy.

Is this what it felt like to be a part of a family unit? It felt peaceful, comfortable. I had desired this kind of feeling for a long time, ever since I found out that I was pregnant. Maybe even before. But now that I was feeling this way in the house of a man that I had met two days previously, while I was holding his daughter and he was holding my son, it was freaking me out.

What the hell was going on with me?

 **So what do you think? I'm really struggling with not moving things too quickly so let me know how I'm doing? Please? Thanks for all your support and love guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Edward's POV;**

"You're a gorgeous little boy you know. You really are. And you're so playful and adorable. Look at that little smile. I love it and look it's for me. Am I making you smile Ollie? That's what Evie calls you, Ollie. I think it suits you." Oliver gurgled at me and I nodded at him. "I'm glad you agree. I'm going to start calling you Ollie too."

I brought Oliver up to my shoulder and whispered to him. "Little Ollie." I inhaled the scent that all babies seemed to have and closed my eyes, rocking with him a little. He was heavier than Evie had been but still small, delicate and he looked so much like Bella. His eyes were exactly the same shade of chocolate brown and his little nose and lips were the same shape. His hair was a few shades darker than hers but his soft curls probably came from her.

I looked over at Bella who was talking quietly with Evie and my heart ached a little. Evie looked so happy curled in Bella's lap. Bella was almost cradling her, her arm supporting Evie's head which was tilted back as she spoke animatedly about her favourite Disney films and why. Bella would agree and interject her own opinions and Evie would nod enthusiastically.

I moved Ollie from my shoulder to the cradle of my arms so that I could look at his little face. His eyes were wide open and flying around the room trying to take it all in. When they rested on me he smiled widely and brought his little hands together while kicking his feet. I chuckled and tickled his belly which earned me more smiles and laughter. I had to laugh with him, his cute little chuckle was so infectious.

"Are you laughing at me little man? Is that funny?" I lifted him and blew a raspberry on his cheek before freezing and looking over to Bella. Shit, maybe she didn't want me touching her baby like that. I met her eyes and didn't see disgust or anger, she was watching my exchange with Ollie with longing. I warmed at her gaze and looked away before I did something stupid. Like lean over and kiss her.

I really wanted to kiss her.

In fact if I wasn't holding her son and she wasn't holding my daughter I would have kissed her by now.

I had already decided that I couldn't be with Bella because my daughter was smitten with her, there was no point in torturing myself. We both deserved more than what I was willing to offer and we were building relationships with each other and our children. It wasn't fair to start something unless it was serious and I was way too chicken shit to start anything serious.

I lifted Ollie above my head and leaned back into the sofa, making 'whoosh' sounds as I gently moved him around. He gurgled and smiled at me and my heart melted. I allowed myself to imagine for a moment that I was capable of being with someone. In mind's eye I could see it. The four of us together and happy, living in this cottage. Oliver calling me Daddy and Evie calling Bella Mummy.

No.

There was no point in thinking about things that couldn't happen. I wouldn't torture myself with an impossible happy ending with Bella because I couldn't be the man she deserved. I couldn't trust her. I would just enjoy these moments now, holding Oliver and fantasising about being a family with Bella in my head.

Ollie started drifting off in my arms and I couldn't help but watch as his eyes fluttered closed and his thumb entered his mouth. His other fist wrapped around the forefinger of my right hand and I wished I could read his mind and watch his dreams. I looked up at the clock and realised it was almost 6 and I hadn't fed Evie or Bella yet. I was about to order pizza when I caught a movement from the corner of my eye.

Bella and Evie were both asleep with Bella's arms curled protectively around Evie and Evie snuggled into Bella's chest. Bella had her legs crossed on the sofa with Evie sat on them and they were both leaning into the other arm of the sofa. The movement I had seen was Bella tightening her hold on Evie. I had been so engrossed in Oliver that I hadn't realised them go quiet. I smiled at the pair and moved slightly to pull the blanket from the back of the sofa over us.

I switched Oliver from my left arm to my right and rested it on the arm of the sofa next to me before leaning back and snuggling into the warmth of the blanket. Oliver wriggled a little in my arms before snuggling into my chest and falling back into a deep sleep. I rested my head against the back of the sofa and sighed in contentment and frustration.

I was trying so hard to avoid developing romantic feelings for Bella when we were literally having a family night in. The only thing missing were the rings on our fingers. I was content because I felt immensely relaxed and happy and frustrated because I was so content. What the hell happened to putting Evie first?

But that was the thing, I tried to ignored it but I was putting Evie's needs first. As much as her Nana helped with filling to role of mother to her it wasn't her job and Evie was starting to realise that other children had two parents and she only had one. Hell her own father had two parents and she only had one. My kid was a perceptive one. And then Bella and Ollie had come along and started slowly filling the empty space in both Evie and my life. The space I had known Evie had but was only just realising that I had too.

It was an indescribable feeling. It was a mixture of being terrified and elated. Spending time with Ollie and Bella was making me feel the way I did three years ago, when Tanya was pregnant with Evie and I wanted to commit to a woman. The thought of having Bella for one night was sickening to me. I wanted to try with her because with Bella to positives outweighed the bad. Yeah there was a risk that she'd leave and break my heart if I began a romantic relationship with her. But if she didn't leave, if she stayed with me I'd be able to watch Oliver grow up, maybe he'd even call me Daddy. And Evie would grow up in a secure family unit and maybe call Bella Mummy. We could even have a child or two together, with my green eyes and her brown curls.

Shit, I had to snap out of this. Torturing myself wasn't helping anyone.

I leaned back and moved Oliver so that he was lying on my chest before wrapping an arm around him. The rhythmic movement of his chest against mine calmed me and I matched my breathing to his, letting my mind drift.

I woke with a start at the feeling of Oliver stretching his little body on top of mine and sat up quickly, keeping my hand on Oliver's back so that he didn't fall when I moved. He yawned and opened his little eyes before regarding me curiously and smiling. I smiled back and looked over at Bella and Evie. They had moved in the time that I had been asleep. Bella was lay along the sofa with her back against the back against it. Evie was lay facing Bella's chest and Bella had wrapped her arms around Evie. I smiled and checked the time.

Shit. It was already half past seven, freezing and pitch black outside. I needed to wake Bella so that I could get her and Oliver home safely. I cradled Oliver with my right arm and gently shook Bella with my left. She groaned and clutched Evie closer before opening one eye and looking over at me. Her gaze softened and she smiled sleepily at me.

"You look so sweet holding my baby like that." She told me sleepily before closing her eyes again. "I wish Jacob could have cared" She muttered so quietly beneath her breath that I barely caught it. I tucked the piece of information away for me to analyse microscopically later before shaking her again gently.

"Bella it's after 7. We all fell asleep, I'm sorry." She bolted up and brought Evie with her, accidentally causing Evie to stir. She looked guilty down at Evie before rocking her gently and humming a song to her. Evie drifted back off to sleep in Bella's arms and I couldn't help the pounding of my heart at the smile that graced Bella's beautiful face as she looked down at my sleeping daughter.

"I'll carry her to her crib if you want? And then Oliver and I will get out of your hair." She chuckled awkwardly and refused to meet my gaze. I groaned inwardly and sighed. She thought I wanted to get rid of her? It's not that I didn't want her to stay but it was all so much so quickly.

"Bella, it's not that I want you to go, in fact I would love for you to stay. It's dark, cold and dangerous outside. I'll make up the spare bedroom for you, come upstairs with me and I can show you Evie's room so you can put her to bed." I smiled and started making my way upstairs holding a gurgling Oliver.

Oh shit what the hell had I gotten myself into. I knew as I was offering my spare bedroom that this would be a bad idea but I couldn't help myself. The thought of Bella and Oliver having breakfast with Evie and I was just too great to pass on.

Bella walked into the spare bedroom where I was sat on the freshly made double bed with Oliver lying next to me. I looked up from Oliver and smiled at her with my hand resting on his belly to keep him on the bed. She looked worried and I raised my eyebrow.

"What's wrong Bella?" She blushed and looked down.

"I have nothing to sleep in. Could I borrow a T-shirt?" I nodded and pretended that I wasn't imagining Bella in one of my shirts and nothing else.

"Sure, I'll go get you one. I'll get you Evie's old bassinet as well." I moved Oliver into the centre of the bed before standing up and walking past her, inhaling her scent as I passed.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I entered my room and put some space between me and her.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

 **So yeah. That happened. Don't hate me.**

 **Oh and a quick shout out to pinklady34 who has followed and supported this story and my others, always giving me advice and praise through reviews and pms. Thanks boo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

 **I know a few people weren't happy with my last chapter and I'm sorry but I just kinda went with it. The Edward that I'm writing is scared of his feelings but he's drawn to Bella and he just can't seem to help himself, even when he knows he's being an idiot. Bella is insecure and needs reassurance constantly because of her past relationships with men; they all abandon her. I hope you guys stick with this fic, it means a lot to me :)**

 **Bella's POV;**

I sat on the edge of the bed watching Oliver kick his legs. What the hell was I doing? Fuck I needed to call my sister, Alice would definitely be panicking. I wouldn't be surprised if she had called the police and demanded a SWAT team by now.

I reached into the back pocket of my jeans and fished out my phone, balking at the number of missed calls and texts I had from my sister. Oops. I dialled her number and she picked up before it had even finished the first ring.

"Bella, where the hell are you?! I've been worried sick. You're usually home by the time I get home from work but that was two and a half hours ago, it's almost 8! What the fuck?!" I heard the anguish in Alice's voice and groaned in response as a wave of guilt crashed over me for making my sister feel that way. She was the only person in my life that loved me and Oliver and I had selfishly made her worry.

"I'm so sorry Ali! I ended up going over to a friend's house with Oliver and I fell asleep. You know I haven't been sleeping well recently. I've only just woken up."

"A friend? Which friend is this Bella?" Oh shit. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before telling her everything about my friendship with Edward in a quiet hushed tone just in case. I didn't want him to overhear. When I finished Alice squealed, causing me to roll my eyes. She was my twin but we were definitely polar opposites.

"How are you getting home Bella? A taxi?"

I clenched my jaw before I forced myself to relax and adopt a casual, calm tone. The moment of truth. "Actually, Edward has said that Oliver and I can stay in one of his spare rooms. I thought about getting a taxi when I woke up and it was dark but Alice we're barely making ends meet as it is and it just seemed like a waste of money. I would walk if it was just me but I have Oliver with me." I studied Oliver and held my breath, waiting for her to object and shout that we'd be fine if I took a taxi, even though I knew we wouldn't.

"Okay Bella, I trust you. You wouldn't stay somewhere if you thought that Oliver would be in danger. Text me the address so that I know where you are! And I want you to ring me when Oliver wakes up for his feed in the morning. If I don't hear from you before I set off for work then I'll call you."

"Thank you Alice. I love you."

"I love you too Bella. Night." When the phone clicked off I texted Alice the address before letting my hand fall to my lap and flopping onto the bed next to Oliver and turning so I was facing him.

"Well that was unexpectedly easy, wasn't it little man? I wonder why Auntie Alice let it go so easily." He reached out and patted my face with his little hands, giggling when I turned my face and kissed his palm. I tickled his belly and laughed with him until I was startled out of the little bubble that had encased Oliver and me by a loud thud followed by a string of expletives that would have made a sailor blush.

What the hell?

I got up from the bed and made sure Oliver was in the middle and surrounded by pillows before I went to see what had happened. Edward was in a collapsed heap on the floor, his long limbs tangled with a white sheet and the bassinet beneath him. Clutched in one hand was a grey t-shirt which was probably for me. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried to suppress my laughter, a few giggles escaping past my hand.

Edward looked up at me sheepishly and I bent to help him disentangle his legs from the sheet, snorting with laughter every so often. I offered him my hand and helped him to his feet. I noticed that Edward had changed into black sleep pants and a matching t-shirt that clung to his broad shoulders and his defined arms and stomach. The sleeves were a little tight on his biceps and my mouth watered when he bent and lifted the bassinet, causing them to flex.

My eyes caught something dark on his inner left bicep and before I could stop myself my fingers had wrapped around his arm and turned it towards me. I ignored the tingling I could feel at my fingertips and his little gasp as I lifted the short sleeve of the shirt a little more so I could see the entire tattoo. Along the inside of his bicep read;

 _Evelyn Grace Cullen._

 _27_ _th_ _March 2013_

I traced the words with my fingers, overwhelmed with the love that he clearly had for his daughter. I heard him groan and looked up at his face, snatching my hand away from him in fear that I had hurt him. His eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly open and his breathing was ragged, his chest moving rapidly before my eyes. I placed my hand on his chest and felt his heart racing.

"Edward! Edward are you okay?" He opened his eyes and the intensity of his gaze was enough to make me step back, taking my hand with me. His tongue darted out to lick his lips and my eyes followed the movement. The temperature in the hall increased, and I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe. He stepped towards me and I stepped back, trying to maintain the distance between us. He took another step forward and I stepped backwards again but found my back against the wall.

Oh shit.

Edward stepped closer and pressed himself against me and I resisted the urge to melt into him. My body literally had a mind of its own! I was fighting a losing battle and was about to give in when I heard Oliver start to fuss in the next room. It seemed to snap us both out of whatever was going on between us because Edward took a big step back, a blush covering his cheeks and I darted into the spare bedroom and lifted Oliver into my arms and onto my shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong baby boy?" I checked his nappy but it was dry so I cradled him into my arms. He turned his head and started nuzzling my chest and I felt my milk start to let down. I heard Edward clear his throat and looked up to see him in the doorway, holding the bassinet in one hand and the t-shirt in the other.

"Can I come in?" He looked at me nervously and I smiled and nodded at him before turning my back on him. I lifted my top and unclasped my bra, guiding Oliver to my nipple and encouraging him to latch on. He greedily sucked and I rocked him gently, humming a little tune to him while I traced his nose with my finger.

"Bella? I've set up the bassinet for you and I've left the t-shirt in it okay? I'm going to give you some privacy; if you need me, call for me." I looked at him over my shoulder, chewing my lip as I let myself gaze at his retreating back. Looking that good in a t-shirt should be illegal. I could see every muscle along his shoulders and back flex as he walked out of the door and towards the one across from it.

I swallowed and started daydreaming about the hard body that I had felt against me earlier, pretending that I wasn't broken for a few moments. I was pulled from my daydream by Oliver detaching from my breast. I cooed at him as I burped him, before praising him and kissing his cheek for giving me a big burp.

Oliver wasn't even a little tired. I tried rocking him, singing to him but he wasn't having any of it. I groaned in frustration and flopped onto the bed with Oliver lying on my chest.

"Please just go to sleep little man? For Mummy?" I heard a chuckle from the doorway and tilted my head back to see Edward leaning against the doorframe looking absolutely mouth-watering.

"He's not tired?" I shook my head ruefully, looking down at my son who was raising his head and giggling at me.

"Can I hold him for a little while?" He walked forward with his arms outstretched and I lifted Oliver so that Edward could grab him. He immediately brought Oliver's cheek to his lips and blew a raspberry on it. Oliver giggled at him and kicked his little legs as Edward played with him, 'zooming' him around the room and making airplane noises. I chuckled at the sight and watched them play, smiling even though my heart was aching.

I was watching a man that I barely knew with my son. I never thought I'd see the day that I would allow anyone that wasn't family. If I let Edward in maybe he could be just what Oliver needed. He was a great father to Evie and he treated Oliver well. Well he had for as long as I had known him, which was admittedly not long. Maybe I could try to be friends with Edward?

I watched him tuck Oliver into his bassinet and go across to Evie's room before coming back with a soft cream coloured teddy. He offered it to Oliver, who snuggled into it and put a thumb into his mouth.

"Wait, I'm going to strip him down to his vest and get his blanket before he sleeps."

"You strip him and I'll get his blanket from downstairs. It's in his pram right?"

I nodded and lifted Oliver out of the bassinet, quickly but gently pulling his t-shirt over his head and taking his little jeans off his legs. I checked his nappy again and realised that he needed changing. Badly.

"Edward, will you bring up the baby bag too? He needs a change." I called while smiling at Oliver and playing with his feet. I pulled his socks off and folded them together, placing them on top of the rest of his folded clothes.

Edward walked in with the blanket and baby bag which I took gratefully from him before unsnapping Olivers vest and changing his smelly nappy. I put it in a scented bag so it wouldn't stink up the place and clipped the vest back together before cradling him in my arms. Edward placed the blanket on the bed and I laid Oliver down onto it before wrapping him in it loosely and placing him in the bassinet again. I chuckled softly when he rolled and wiggled his little arm out to pull the teddy to him.

Edward sat next to me on the bed and we watched Oliver together silently until he fell asleep. As soon as his little brown eyes closed the tension in the room increased. The temperature in the room increased and my chest constricted. My breathing was short and loud and I felt like I couldn't take a deep breath in.

His green eyes were full of intensity and I gasped at the way he was looking at me. I tried to look away from them but I couldn't. We started moving towards each other slowly and I couldn't stop, I couldn't pull away from him. It was only the thought of Jacob that pulled me out of it. I leaned back and lowered my eyes before grasping the t-shirt.

"Thanks for letting us stay Edward. I'm really tired though so… I'll see you in the morning?" He sighed and nodded before standing up and leaving the room after whispering a goodnight.

I quickly changed into Edwards t-shirt, that's seams brushed my mid-thighs and slipped between the cool sheets. I closed my eyes and focused on regulating my breathing while I tried to forget how searing Edward's green gaze was.

 **Here's another chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **I don't own Twilight. Unfortunately.**

 **Edward's POV;**

I was tossing and turning for an hour after I left Bella before I gave up on sleeping. I groaned and sat up in my bed, rubbing a hand along my face before stretching my arms above my head and easing the muscles in my back. I rolled my neck and slipped out of bed before quietly padding down the hall to check on my baby girl.

She was lying on her back with her blonde hair in tangles around her head and her thumb in her mouth. Her blankets had been kicked to the bottom of her cot and her head was at an odd angle that would probably give her a few issues in the morning. I gently moved Evie's head into a more comfortable position and eased her thumb out of her mouth before pulling her blankets up and covering her body. I stood by the cot for a few minutes, watching my baby sleep while stroking her soft cheek.

My little girl was growing up so fast. It felt like it was only yesterday that I was handed a squirming little pink bundle with big blue eyes. She was tiny, so small that my hand could encompass her head and back. She was a fussy baby too, she wouldn't let anyone but me and my family touch her for the first few months of her life and she still hides behind my legs when we meet anyone new. The only exception to the rule was Bella. I was amazed that Evie was completely at ease with her. She rejected treats and ignored compliments from other women but all Bella had to do was be herself and Evie was smitten.

I never let any of the women I dated meet Evie but women that come on to me in the street or in restaurants always try and interact with her and she always shoots them down. It's amusing to watch grown women trying hard to win the affections of my little one but she's hard to please and no one has ever made the cut in her eyes. Some of them are persistent though and I have to go all defensive papa bear on their asses. I mean really, if I toddler pulls their hand away from your grip and hides behind her Dads legs it's a clear sign to back off.

With one last brush of Evie's hair I kissed her forehead and left the room. I turned towards the stairs and closed my eyes, my head fighting the sudden flood of need within my traitorous body to check on Oliver and Bella. I glanced at the stairs before sighing and heading towards the spare room. I ducked my head in, almost expired at the sight of Bella and tore my gaze off her before I did something I would regret. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them and searching for Oliver's small form in the dim light.

He was still sleeping, though his soft blue blanket was bunched in the bottom right corner of the bassinet. I crept over quietly and pulled the blanket over his little body before leaning back and watching him for a few moments. He was lying on his back with his little arms and legs bent and slightly curled towards him and head turned in my direction. I watched mesmerised as his little hand came up and his thumb went into his mouth. I chuckled at him and rubbed his belly a little, imagining what it would feel like if Oliver was here constantly. I allowed myself a few wistful seconds of daydreaming about what it would be like to see Bella and Oliver every day before banishing the thoughts from my mind. I ignored my longing and successfully fought the urge to place a soft kiss on Olivers head before taking a deep breath and looking back to his mother. I knew that what I would see would torture me but I couldn't help myself.

I had to see her again.

Bella was lying on her side, facing me. Her expression was serene, peaceful and there was even a hint of a smile on her full lips. The blankets were pushed down to her hips and she had stuck one leg out of the blankets and rolled, resulting in one of her sexy legs resting on top of them. She was slightly curled in on herself and her movements in the night had caused the t-shirt that she was wearing - my t-shirt I thought wistfully - to ride up to just above her hip and I could see her cotton covered ass and the entirety of the smooth, pale skin that covered her left leg; her wide hip, creamy thigh and shapely calf.

I sucked in a breath as I allowed my eyes to roam along her body. The cool air that she had exposed herself to had hardened her nipples that I could see clearly through the grey fabric of my t-shirt due to how tightly it was stretched over her body, the excess material trapped between her and the bed. I closed my eyes as I felt myself harden and took a deep calming breath. I had to get out of this room, put some distance between Bella and I.

Right now.

I slowly backed out of the room after giving Oliver another quick glance over and darted down the stairs. I dropped heavily onto the sofa and sighed wearily before fishing my phone off the coffee table and dialling Felix's number.

"Hello?" I bit back a chuckle at the grogginess of his voice.

"Hey Felix, its Edward. I need a background check on an Isabella Swan. ASAP."

"What? Why?"

"Just help me out? I'll explain later." I sighed. I needed to know about Olivers Dad and the background check would at least give me a full name.

"Okay, sure bro. I'll have it for you in the next couple of days alright?"

"Thanks man."

"Sure."

I hung up and slouched back in my seat, supressing my guilt at invading her privacy before finishing up a few reports to keep my mind off Bella. I finished up and stretched out along the length of the creamy leather sofa, thinking about the way Bella's eyes glassed over when I leaned in to kiss her. I closed my eyes and tried to relax, falling into a restful sleep.

I was shocked awake what felt like seconds later by a piercing wail my groggy mind identified as Olivers. I leapt into action immediately, rolling off the sofa and landing painfully on the floor before hastily getting to my feet and sprinting for the stairs. I rushed up the steps, taking them two at a time before clicking on the hall light, bursting through the mostly closed spare room door and bounding into the room. In hindsight I don't even know what I expected to find, I just panicked.

Bella let out a little startled scream from the bed where she was slowly waking up and looked up at me with her hand on her chest over her pounding heart. I smiled apologetically and she smiled back once she got over her fright. I stood awkwardly in the doorway, trying to figure out why Oliver's screaming had terrified me in the way it had. I looked unseeingly at Oliver and absentmindedly reached into the bassinet so I could place my hand on his belly to comfort him while I sorted through my thoughts. He quietened almost instantly, taking comfort from me as I took comfort in the fact that he was okay.

My right side was brushed with a warmth that startled me out of my musings and I looked up to see Bella stood next to me, her hair tousled and her face flushed from sleep. When she reached passed me and into the bassinet for Oliver it caused her breast to brush up against my arm. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, trying to ignore how great her cotton covered nipple felt against the muscle of my arm. I opened my eyes a few minutes later, when Bella had moves and I had my breathing under control. I immediately sought Bella out.

She was sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed with a blanket around her hips, cradling Oliver to her chest as she hummed to him and traced her finger along his nose and around his mouth. I watched as she laid him gently on the bed before kneeling over him and unsnapping his vest. I grabbed the baby bag for her and took out the wipes, a new nappy and a scented bag, focusing on trying to see inside the bag for what Bella would need instead of looking at her sinfully decadent body. I placed the items on the bed and she whispered a thank you before I excused myself from the room.

I climbed into bed, relishing the cool sheets and noted that I only had about 3 hours until Evie would be up. I sighed and settled myself down, allowing my body to sink into the mattress as I dreamed about chocolate eyes and long luscious legs.

A few hours later, I woke to the sound of loud girlish giggling from Evie's bedroom and quickly got up to investigate. I stretched my arms above my head as I walked, savouring the relief of eased muscles as I smiled at the sound of Evie and Bella's laughter. I slowly pushed the door open to Evie's bedroom, my smile widening at the sight.

Bella was dressed –I was incredibly disappointed when I realised her legs were covered- in her jeans from yesterday and my t-shirt from last night. She was sat in the glider with Evie perched on one knee and Oliver resting on the other. One of her arms cradled a nursing Oliver while her other was wrapped around my pyjama clad daughter. Oliver had one hand clutched in his mother's bunched t-shirt with his other arm wrapped around his blanket. I looked away quickly, remembering Bella brushing against me a few hours ago and instead focused on my baby girl. Evie was squealing in delight as Bella blew raspberries on her cheek and neither of them had noticed that I had entered the room. I cleared my throat and they both looked up in alarm before their faces broke out into twin smiles.

"Daddy!" Evie squirmed to get down and Bella sat up so that she could lower Evie to the floor while continuing to nurse Oliver. She ran over to me and jumped into my open arms so that I could snuggle her to my chest.

"Morning Princess" I whispered to her, kissing her cheek and hugging her as close as I could without suffocating her.

I averted my eyes while Bella detached Oliver from her nipple and burped him, throwing Evie in the air a few times instead and blowing raspberries on her cheeks. Bella stood with Oliver cradled against her chest and made her way over to Evie and me.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby?" She arched her eyebrow at me and I had to stifle a laugh at how much she looked like my Mum. She was spending way too much time at Nana Esme's house.

"Are we still going to the zoo today?" My eyes widened and I looked over her head to make eye contact with Bella. I got lost in the chocolate depths of her eyes before I arched my eyebrow in silent question. She looked down at her rumpled clothes from yesterday before shrugging to herself and nodding at me.

"I think so baby girl." She squealed and hugged me tight around my neck before reaching out to Bella and trapping her in a one armed hug.

"Who wants pancakes?" I smiled at the chorus of "I do" and lead the way downstairs into the kitchen.

As we all sat around the table I felt a weird pang. To an onlooker I could be a man enjoying breakfast with his wife and children. I shook my head as if I could dislodge the thought from my mind but it stayed there, as pesky as a weed, growing in the depths of my head. God I was glad that Bella couldn't read my mind.

I was sat across from Bella who had slung Oliver against her chest using his blanket. Evie was sat in between us in her highchair eating her pancakes with enthusiasm and covering herself in syrup. I had no idea how the girl did it, I barely gave her any of the sticky stuff!

"Edward?" I looked towards Bella, noticing how she was fidgeting a little and not making eye contact. My eyebrows furrowed but otherwise my confusion remained secret.

"Yes Bella?" She peaked up at me through her eyelashes before looking down quickly. What the hell?

"What time do we need to go to the zoo? Because I need to get both Oliver and me showered and changed before we go." She blushed a little and looked up at me, waiting for a response.

"I was thinking of setting off at 12 so you have plenty of time to go home Bella. Don't worry, we won't leave without you guys." I said the last sentence with a smile, almost laughing at the absurdity but caught Bella's sigh of relief and frowned a little.

What the hell was that?

Bella and Oliver left 20 minutes later much to Evie's and surprisingly my chagrin. We agreed to meet at the park again at 11 and I set about getting things ready for the day. Evie and I stood side by side in front of the mirror brushing our teeth before I gave Evie a bath. I pulled her out and wrapped her in a hooded Disney princess towel before teasing the tangles out of her curls and attempting a French braid. I gave up on my fifth try, tied it up into a high ponytail and prayed that it would stay in although I knew I would be re-tying it all day. I quickly dressed her in a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt, waiting patiently as she took almost 10 minutes to choose her socks.

My child was something else.

I put Evie in her cot with a few toys and books to occupy her while I showered and dressed for the day. I threw a black t-shirt on and a pair of jeans before trying to tame my copper hair. I rolled my eyes and gave up after a few minutes. I checked the time and noted that we had half an hour before we had to meet Bella and Oliver.

I lifted Evie out of her crib and tossed her in the air, laughing as she squealed and giggled.

"Want to go to the park a little early so you can play before we go to the zoo?"

"Yes please Daddy!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm and carried her downstairs. I had already packed a bag with a few snacks and some juice for her so I let her play for a bit after I got her boots and coat on while I got her pram out. Evie balked at the sight of it but I gave her my sternest look and she sat down and let me strap her in. I pulled on my own boots and jacket before we set off towards the park.

As soon as we reached it Evie was squirming in her pram, trying to get loose from her restraints so she could play on the swings. I pulled her from the pram and walked over to the swings with her, letting her play while looking out for Bella.

I spotted her five minutes later. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she was a little flushed from the cold. I waved at her and she waved back before making her way over.

"Hi guys! Oh Evie you look so cute." Evie reached up to Bella and she lifted her immediately, while I went to Oliver and rested my hand on his belly. I watched Bella give Evie a long cuddle before she looked over at me.

"Hi Edward." My breath hitched at her smile that I instantaneously returned.

"Hi. We're getting the train to the zoo if that's okay with you. I hate driving over, there's never any parking spaces." She nodded and handed Evie over to me so I could strap her into her pram before we started walking to the nearest train station.

"What's your favourite animal Evie?" I chuckled as I watched my daughter ponder the question. She didn't answer till we got to the station 10 minutes later.

"A lion!" She said before roaring much to the delight of Oliver who started giggling. We all joined in as we waited for the train. When it pulled into the platform we managed to get a good place with space for both prams. We didn't bother getting the kids out of their prams because of the hassle of putting them both back when we got to the zoo and instead tried to keep Evie occupied and Oliver gurgling. Evie chattered about lions for the 20 minute journey to the zoo, before asking me if we'd see Simba there. Bella just watched her bemusedly.

We got off the train and walked the 5 minutes to the zoo in comfortable silence. Evie let out a squeal when the zoo came into view and I smiled at the delight on her face.

"Okay Evie, remember the rules. I'll let you out of the pram but you have to stay with us. If you want to go somewhere you ask first."

"Okay Daddy." I almost laughed at how solemn she looked before I unclipped her harness in the pram. She immediately stood between Bella and me, holding my hand and wrapping the fingers of her other hand around the handle of Oliver's pram.

"Lunch first though Daddy. My tummy wants chicken nuggets please." I chuckled at her as we walked to the food court and found a table. I went off to get burgers for Bella and me and chicken nuggets for Evie.

I walked back a few minutes later, weighed down by food. Evie was sat on Bella's knee as she French braided Evie's hair perfectly. Evie turned and hugged Bella who wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back a little. When Bella's eyes raised mine connected with hers and I mouthed my thanks to her.

After lunch I steered everyone toward the gift shop and told Evie she could choose one teddy. She squealed and dragged Bella with her, leaving me with Oliver and two prams.

"Well little man, it's just you and me huh?" He gurgled in response, flashing me his gummy smile and kicking his legs. "Which teddy should we get for you little man? A lion? A polar bear? A penguin? A wolf?"

I pushed both prams with great effort and made it to the teddies without knocking something or someone over. I could see Evie warring over a plush elephant and a hippo with Bella crouching next to her. I picked out a fluffy polar bear for Oliver and called out to Bella.

"Have you two finished yet?" They nodded and Evie put the hippo down and cuddled the elephant to her chest.

I paid for the teddies, ignoring Bella's protests. Evie was handed her elephant and I tucked the bear next to Oliver in his pram. He immediately sucked an ear into his mouth.

"Okay, shall we go see the animals now Evie?" She nodded eagerly. Bella started pushing Evie's pram with Evie walking next to her, one hand in Bella's and the other clutching her elephant.

As I walked through the enclosures, listening as Evie named each animal we passed and asked Bella questions about them, I felt content. Evie predictably started to get tired and climbed into her pram willingly. She dropped off as soon as her little butt was in the seat, her arm wrapped tightly around her elephant. Bella strapped her in and we slowly made our way back to the train station. Oliver started fussing so I soothed him with a hand on his stomach while we walked, speaking to him softly.

When we climbed on the train I found us seats and lifted Oliver out of his pram as Bella pulled a bottle out of the baby bag.

"May I?" I reached for the bottle which Bella gave me after a few seconds of hesitation. I uncapped it and carefully offered it to Oliver who greedily latched onto the nipple. As he drank his eyes fluttered closed and I rocked him slowly. I looked up and saw Bella watching me. Our eyes met and there was an emotion in the chocolate depths that I couldn't identify.

I capped the bottle, burped Oliver and gently placed him back into his pram just before the train pulled into our station. We walked back to the park together before I took Evies pram and Bella took Olivers. We looked at each other for a few seconds before I gave into my desire to hold her and pulled her into a gentle hug, almost sighing in relief when she hugged me back. We parted and smiled before she began walking in the opposite direction to my house. I turned and walked towards the cottage, thinking about my last 24 hours.

As I relaxed on the sofa after I had carried Evie to her crib I reached for my phone and smiled happily when I saw a text alert from Bella.

I couldn't wait to see her again.

 **There will probably be a time jump after this chapter. In the next few chapters it's going to be Evie's birthday too! I made this one extra-long for you guys to show my appreciation for your patience. But now that my exams are over you can expect way more regular updates! Read, review and enjoy! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **The usual disclaimer applies as it always does.**

 **Bella's POV;**

I was in love. Completely and utterly in love. It had been 6 weeks since the day that Evie bumped into my legs and she and her father became a part of my family and my life. All it took was 6 weeks and Evie had my heart as much as Oliver did.

Since the night that Oliver and I stayed at the cottage, all four of us had spent so much time together. For the rest of the two weeks that Edward was off work we went to museums, aquariums, parks. Olivers stuffed toy collection increased dramatically as did the number of clothes he possessed. I introduced Alice to Edward and they got along like a house on fire. At first I was jealous until I realised that it was completely harmless, friendly banter. Then I scolded myself for being jealous; Edward wasn't with me – he could flirt or not flirt with whoever he wanted.

When Edward went back to work and Evie started nursery I didn't know what to do with myself. In his time off Edward and Evie had wriggled into the lives of me and Oliver and then it was like suddenly the amount of time we could spend together was halved. He worked 8 till 6 on Mondays and Thursdays and 8 till 1 on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. In his first week back at the office Oliver and I barely saw him or Evie and it was taking its toll. I eventually broke down, texted him and told him how much I was missing him and Evie. The relief I felt when he replied saying that he missed us too was consuming. After that he and Evie started coming by in the mornings before work and I loved my mornings with Evie, Edward and Oliver, cooking and eating breakfast together. Then Edward set off for work while Oliver and I walked Evie to nursery.

We also spent our weekends together, lounging about at Edward's cottage watching films or going out on adventures. We took the babies swimming at least once a fortnight and I allowed myself to ogle Edward in his black swimming trunks every time. Oliver loved the water and Edward was more than happy to hold him while he splashed and giggled. Evie was a real water baby and loved when I swam with her on my back, though she hated the arm bands that we had to coerce her into wearing.

I had to remind myself constantly that we weren't a family, that Edward wasn't my husband and Evie wasn't my daughter, yet every time I saw Edward with Oliver, playing with him or feeding him my heart clenched painfully and I forgot for a second. Or maybe I just pretended. Edward was everything I wanted for Oliver. He was a good man with a big heart, big enough to let Oliver in. He was almost too good to be true, so much so that I found myself waiting for the other shoe to drop.

*************************ISGWA*****************************

I pulled myself from my thoughts and stretched languidly before rolling out of bed and padding quietly to Evie's room. Oliver and I had spent the night so that we could be here in the morning and celebrate Evie's birthday together… as a family I guess. I allowed myself to smile at the thought as I entered her lilac nursery, before stopping short when both the crib and the bassinet were empty.

I searched the room and stifled a giggle at the sight of Edward sleeping in the glider with Oliver and Evie napping on top of him. Oliver was lying along the right side of Edwards bare chest with one of his muscular arms wrapped securely around my baby's small body while Evie had her head resting against his left pectoral muscle with his other arm supporting her back. All three of them were snoring softly in complete synchrony and I allowed myself a moment of longing for this to be a reality. I sighed before padding over and stroking Edward's cheek gently and pushing his unruly hair from his forehead, permitting my fingers to tangle in the soft tresses.

His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at me sleepily before smiling lazily at me and leaning into my touch. I reluctantly pulled my fingers from his hair and sat on the padded stool in front of my three favourite people. Both Oliver and Evie started stirring as Edward sat up a little and we waited silently for their eyes to open. I took Oliver from Edward gently and cradled him in my arms as his little brown eyes opened and bore into mine. I heard Evie yawn and looked up to see her stretching in Edward's arms.

"Good morning Birthday Girl." Edward whispered to her, tickling her and causing her to squeal and giggle.

"I think it's time for a special birthday breakfast for my special Birthday Girl!" Both Edward and Evie whooped at my words as we made our way downstairs, falling easily into our well established breakfast routine. Evie sat in her seat at the table while Edward strapped Oliver into his highchair and I started getting eggs and bacon from the fridge. As I whisked the eggs Edward got Evie a cup of apple juice and warmed a bottle of breast milk to mix into some baby rice for Oliver. As soon as he turned four months I started weaning him onto solid foods and he absolutely loved it.

While I scrambled eggs and fried bacon Edward spoon-fed Oliver and entertained an extremely excited Evie. She animatedly discussed her party and how excited she was to see her Nana and Pops and her Uncles and Auntie. As excited as Evie was I was equally nervous. I was going to meet Edward's family today. I mean we're only friends so it's not a big deal but my stomach was in knots at the prospect. We ate breakfast quickly, Evie especially wanting to finish early so that she could start getting ready for her party. When we were done eating I left Edward cleaning up the kitchen and took Oliver and Evie upstairs for their bath that Evie insisted that they took together.

I helped Evie brush her teeth while the bath filled partially with warm water. I added bubble bath before letting Evie and Oliver get in. I put Oliver into his bath seat with a few bath toys to keep him occupied so that I could wash Evie's hair and body. I conditioned and combed her long blonde curls, taking extra care not to tug unnecessarily at the tangles. When she was squeaky clean I let her play for a bit while I washed Oliver. Edward came in about 10 minutes later and wrapped Oliver in his cream hooded towel as I did the same with Evie, drying her off before French-braiding her hair.

Edward got Oliver dressed, putting him in a cute "I love my mummy" t-shirt, blue jeans and socks while I dressed Evie in a white dress with pink and purple flowers patterned all over it. I waited patiently as Evie chose her socks and shoes while Edward and Oliver sat on the floor playing with a toy xylophone. She eventually decided on frilly white socks and her purple converse and I dutifully helped her tie her shoelaces before helping her down the stairs.

While she and Oliver played with their stuffed toys, Edward and I set up the living room for the party, hanging pink birthday banners and blowing up multi-coloured balloons. I left Edward downstairs with the kids while I quickly showered and changed into a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt before putting my hair up into a high ponytail and noting that I needed a haircut. Maybe I'd take Evie with me, she could use a trim too.

I checked the time and felt my stomach tie itself up in knots. Only an hour until Edward's family arrived. I swallowed hard and made my way downstairs so that Edward could shower and busied myself with making up the pizzas from the dough and sauce I'd made last night. I brought Evie and Oliver into the kitchen, Oliver sitting in his highchair and Evie on the counter as they 'helped' me with the pizza toppings.

I'd just put the pizza's in the oven when the doorbell rang, causing Evie to squeal with excitement and drag me to the door. I quickly glanced up the stairs, desperately hoping that Edward would come bounding down and I wouldn't have to open it.

"Bella would you get that? I've only just got out of the shower." I willed away the images of Edward with a towel wrapped around his waist and droplets of water running down his chest.

"Sure." I called back before taking a deep breath and opening the door.

A tall attractive blonde haired man stood on the doorstep, his slightly lined face kind and gentle. A pretty auburn haired woman stood beside him smiling at me clutching a large beautifully wrapped present. I noted that her hair was the same shade as Edwards and guessed that these were his parents. I oddly felt completely at ease and smiled at them, opening the door wider so that Evie could launch herself at them.

"Happy Birthday Evie!" They chorused as they entered the house, the man carrying her.

"You must be Bella. I'm Esme, Edwards's mother." The lady turned to me and smiled, holding her hand out for me to shake. I nodded and blushed before taking her hand and shaking it gently. Oliver gurgled from the kitchen and I went to him, scooping him out of the high chair and kissing his cheeks while I walked back into the living room.

"Oh my, he's gorgeous!" Esme gushed at me, putting Evie's present down before walking over and stroking Oliver's cheek. "You must be Oliver little man. Edward's told me a lot about you." She continued to coo at him and he smiled back at her, reaching his little hand up and wrapping it around a lock of Esme's hair.

"May I?" She asked me, reaching for him. I nodded and allowed her to take Oliver from my arms.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." I looked up to see the blonde haired man smiling at me with his hand outstretched.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I smiled back and grasped his hand before looking down at Evie who was tugging at my leg. I bent at the waist and picked her up, resting her on my hip. "What's up baby girl?"

"May I have some juice please?" I nodded and carried her through to the kitchen.

"Apple or Orange?" She pointed to the apple so I filled her princess cup with apple juice and offered it to her. She took it with one hand and wrapped the other arm around my neck loosely.

"Thank-you." She drank her juice quickly and handed the cup back to me so I could put it into the sink before we walked back into the living room. Edward had come down while Evie and I were in the kitchen and he had Oliver in his arms, blowing raspberries on his cheeks while he squealed and clapped his hands. I watched as Oliver pressed his fingers to Edwards lips and smiled as Edward kissed them. God he made my heart pound and my chest ache.

He looked up at me as I moved into the room from my perch in the doorway and I almost melted when he smiled crookedly at me. I loved it when he smiled at me like that. The bell rang again and Edward walked towards the door with Oliver while I tried to get my breathing back under control. Evie squirmed to get down and I set her gently onto her feet so she could greet her guests. I turned to Edwards parents feeling shame wash over me as I realised I hadn't offered them anything. If Renee hadn't already disowned me she would have done after my appalling manners towards guests.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" They both smiled and shook their heads. I breathed an inaudible sigh of relief and smiled back before turning to the door to see who had arrived. A big burly man carrying a present bag with arms that were roped thickly with muscle came through the door, followed by a gorgeous blonde haired woman. The present was put beside the others before they enveloped Esme and Carlisle in hugs and turned to me. I was scrutinised by both for a second before the man walked towards me. I fought the urge to step back and was thoroughly surprised when I was caught up in a big bear hug by him, followed by a hug from the blonde woman.

"I'm Emmett, Edward's big brother. This is my wife Rosie." He grinned widely at me and I couldn't help but grin back. Rosie smiled too and rolled her eyes good naturedly at her husband.

"It's Rosalie actually but you can call me Rose." She winked at me and I smiled back at her. "Is that your son with Edward?" I nodded. "He's beautiful." Her tone was slightly wistful and her eyes filled with longing.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked her, my smile widening when she nodded enthusiastically. Edward passed Oliver over to her and she cuddled him gently, murmuring to him quietly. He gurgled back at her as if he was replying and put his hands on her cheeks, causing everyone to laugh.

The bell rang again and Edward answered it, letting in Alice who stooped to say hello to Evie and placed her gift with the others before introducing herself to everyone and giving Oliver a cuddle. A tall, leanly muscled blonde man followed her, hugging Edward and the rest of the family. He stopped in front of me and smiled, introducing himself as Jasper before turning to Alice and doing the same. He lingered a little with her before sitting next to Rose and tickling Oliver, casting appreciative glances at Alice every so often.

Evie decided it was time for cake and wrapped her little hand around mine so that she could pull me towards one of the sofas and climb onto my lap after I sat down. Edward disappeared into the kitchen and came back holding a Monsters Inc. cake with a flaming candle in the shape of a 3 in the middle of it. We all sang happy birthday and clapped after Evie blew out her candle, whooping and cheering for her.

She started opening her presents, Edward taking photographs as she opened each of them and all of us laughing at her excited reactions. When she opened the clothes that Alice had bought for her and the teddies that Emmett and Rose had bought she squealed in delight. Jasper bought her a princess vanity table and Carlisle and Esme bought her a Barbie teatime set and she thanked them profusely. I bought her a teddy that doubled as a nightlight, a pair of Disney converse and a few children's books, which earned me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Edward bought her a baby doll with all of the little accessories and we watched her play with it for a good 20 minutes after she thanked Edward continuously for 5. She fed it and changed its nappy before putting it into the crib with its blanket and declaring that it was nap time for Lizzie.

We ate the homemade pizza – well we ate while Emmett demolished – and each had a slice of cake before settling in to watch a film of Evie's choosing. Edward, Evie and I sat on one sofa with Oliver in my lap. As Monsters Inc. started playing Oliver started fussing in my arms. Edward reached over and gently lifted him from my arms before making his way to the kitchen to warm a bottle while Evie climbed into my lap and snuggled into my arms.

I tightened my hold on Evie and sighed in contentment as Edward sat on my right. Oliver was resting against Edwards right arm while guzzling breast milk from the bottle in his left hand. As Oliver finished his bottle and Edward burped him I allowed myself to lean against Edwards warm side. He stiffened for a second before relaxing again, lowering Oliver to his lap and securing him with his right arm before wrapping his left arm around my shoulders and pulling me closer. I rested my head against his shoulder and inhaled his scent that was a mix of shower gel, aftershave and Edward. It was a heady combination that had me closing my eyes. And when I closed my eyes I felt safe enough to admit the one thing to myself that I had been denying and ignoring for weeks.

I was falling in love with Edward too.

 **For those of you who read my other ff How Will I Know I will be updating that one soon as well, as soon as I sort out a pre-reader. Thanks guys, read review and enjoy as always.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

 **I don't own Twilight. Just Evie and Oliver and maybe a few more Cullen children in the future of this fic ;)**

 **Edward's POV;**

I don't know how it happened but Bella and Oliver had become an irreplaceable fixture in my life. If Evie and I weren't with them – which was an odd occurrence, an anomaly really – I was thinking about us being together. All of us, together as a family.

6 weeks ago I would have balked at that term. Then I would have scoffed because to me, I already had my family and I wasn't planning on extending it. But now I could see what I was missing, what Evie was missing and I hadn't seen it until they had come into my life.

The background check I had asked Felix for came through a couple of days later but I just couldn't invade her privacy like that. I wanted her to tell me everything about her and her past for herself, in her own time. I had put the documents through the shredder at work and dumped it in the bottom of the recycle bin, ashamed of my actions.

.

.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts." Evie sobbed with distress in my arms, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. I tried to soothe her, rocking her gently and smoothing her hair away from her face. Her whimpers of pain became louder and more frequent and I felt her body retch in my arms. I quickly reached for the bin that I had placed next to the sofa, wincing as she vomited into it.

"Everything will be okay Evie, I promise." I whispered into her ear, trying to distract her from her suffering. I hated this feeling of helplessness. I was a failure. I couldn't even take my daughters pain away.

With every sob, retch and whimper my heart clenched painfully and tears pricked my eyes. I checked the wall clock and rubbed one-handed at my eyes tiredly. Evie had been vomiting for the past three hours and she was exhausted.

I had rushed her to a&e as soon as she had started and they had told me that it was a 24 hour bug that was going round and she would be fine tomorrow. That I should keep her hydrated and comfortable and if she couldn't keep fluids down, I needed to bring her back for intravenous fluids.

What she needed was Bella. Right now. She always knew just what to do and she always made Evie feel better. But I didn't want Oliver to get sick. I was at an impasse. But as Evie started sobbing and clutching her stomach again, I gave in and dialled her number frantically while trying to rock my distraught daughter.

I didn't even have to speak when she answered. She heard Evie's sobbing and said that she'd be at the cottage in the next 15 minutes. I let out a sigh of relief and put the phone down after thanking her profusely.

"Did you hear that baby? Bella's on her way over. She's coming to see you." Evie raised her head from where she'd buried it in my neck and smiled weakly through her hiccups. She put her thumb in her mouth and I couldn't bring myself to pull it out and take the comfort it was clearly giving her away. I tried to persuade her into drinking some of the flavoured water I bought her but she was too scared of throwing up.

I almost sobbed with relief when I heard the front door open and Bella call out to me.

"In the living room!" I called back, trying to re-tie Evie's ponytail while cradling her. Bella walked in, her hair piled high on her head, wearing a plain white t-shirt and a pair of sweats.

"Where's Ollie?" Evie asked weakly from my arms. Bella came and sat next to me on the sofa, tying Evie's hair up effortlessly, before planting a kiss on her forehead and smoothing her hair back with gentle fingers.

"He's at home with his Auntie Alice. Don't worry about Ollie right now, he's fine. Let's look after you okay baby girl?" She gently lifted Evie from my arms and sat her onto her lap. Bella managed to coax a few sips of the water into Evie before she cuddled her close to her chest. "Shush now my little Evie, everything's going to be fine."

Bella rocked her gently and Evie snugged closer into her warmth, one of her little hands resting against Bella's breast, much like Oliver did when he was nursing or slung against her chest. Bella looked up from Evie's face and looked up at me, curiously following my gaze to Evie's hand before shrugging at me and scooting over a little so she could whisper in my ear.

"I'm pretty sure it's a comfort thing, Oliver does it all the time. Don't worry; it doesn't bother me at all." Evie's eyes were closed and she seemed to be inhaling Bella's scent. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, snuggling closer. Her breathing evened out a little and she started dozing in Bella's arms.

"Mummy." Evie sighed happily in her sleep and fisted Bella's shirt while she cradled her closely, causing both Bella and I to gasp in surprise. Her chocolate eyes bore into my green ones as Evie remained oblivious. Bella gaped down at my daughter and then looked at me again.

My heart thumped when I saw longing in her eyes rather than fear or disgust. She didn't recoil the way I expected her to – she cuddled Evie closer. A wide smile spread across my face and Bella returned it immediately before tightening her hold on Evie. We sat in silence watching her sleep peacefully with her hands clutching Bella's t-shirt like a lifeline.

Bella's phone started ringing and she looked pleadingly at me. I fished it from the pocket she offered me while trying not to jostle Evie.

It was Alice.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

" _Oh hey Edward. Is Evie feeling better?"_ I grinned widely.

"Yeah, she's asleep on Bella."

" _Oh, that's great."_ I could hear the panic in Alice's voice and immediately began panicking myself. Was Oliver okay?

"What's wrong Alice?"

" _Oliver needs a feed and there aren't any bottles in the fridge or freezer. I hate that he's hungry but I the only jar of baby food I can find is the Bolognese one that he hates!"_ Alice sounded flustered and close to tears. I winced in sympathy before quickly making my decision.

"Don't worry Alice, I'll come and get him. There are bottles here and loads of jars of baby food, including a jar of that puréed carrot stuff he likes. I'll bring a bottle over and bring him back with me; I know you have work early tomorrow morning." She sighed in relief over the phone.

" _Thank you Edward. See you soon."_

"See you." I hung up and looked to Bella who smiled and mouthed "bye" before looking back down to Evie and stroking down her nose lightly. My heart clenched as I recognised the movement as something that she did to Oliver while he was nursing.

I grabbed a bottle from the fridge and warmed it before sprinting out to my car – which already had a car seat in the back for Oliver – and driving over to Alice and Bella's place. I could hear Oliver wailing as I walked up to the door and winced at the sound. I hated it when he cried; every sob pierced my heart as much as Evie's.

I walked into the modest flat and followed the cries to the living room. Alice was cradling Oliver, trying to comfort him while silent tears tracked down her pale pretty face. I placed the bottle on the coffee table before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. I couldn't stand seeing those chocolate brown eyes that were so like Bella's and Oliver's filled with tears. She smiled up at me and lifted Oliver up to me, his sobs quietening to whimpers and the occasional hiccup when I rested his head against my shoulder. She made room for me on the sofa and I quickly transferred Oliver to the cradle of my arms. I wiped the lingering moisture from his cheeks before I uncapped the bottle and offered it to him, sighing in relief as he latched on and sucked the milk down greedily.

As soon as he was done I burped him, hugged Alice goodbye and took Oliver out to the car, strapping him into his seat and offering him the stuffed polar bear from our trip to the zoo. He took it happily and sucked the ear into his mouth as he usually did; his playful nature back now that his belly was full. I drove home, occasionally looking back at Oliver in the rear-view mirror to make sure he was okay.

I carried a giggling Oliver through the front door and walked to the living room, coming to an abrupt stop when Evie and Bella weren't down there. The bin that was being used for Evie's vomit wasn't by the sofa and the only light on downstairs was in the hall. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and walked up the stairs with Oliver, a smile spreading across my face as I heard Evie giggling weakly.

I found them in the bathroom. Evie was in a lukewarm bath, her hair and body freshly washed and smelling like strawberries and cream. She looked a lot better, like the sickness had literally been washed from her body. Bella sat on the floor next to the bath, soaked to the bone from Evie's splashing, her hair escaping the ponytail she had put it in and a vibrant smile across her face.

I'd never seen her look so beautiful.

Evie even managed a squeal when she saw Oliver, who gurgled in response and kicked his legs. Bella pulled Evie from the bath and wrapped her gently in a towel before cradling her in her strong arms and blowing a raspberry on Evie's bare stomach, making her giggle and kick her legs.

I left the bathroom and went to the quiet of my bedroom with Oliver to make a phone call to work, letting them know that I wouldn't be in tomorrow. It was late; almost 11pm but a few of them were doing an all-nighter to clinch a deal. They were okay with it considering tomorrow's a Friday and would have only been a half day from me anyway. They sent well wishes for Evie and hung up quickly, eager to get back to their deal.

I put the phone down and went to join my girls in the nursery so I could change Oliver into a pair of the pyjamas that he keeps here. Evie was already changed into a pull-up and her penguin onesie, and was sat comfortably on Bella's lap, playing with her favourite purple bear as Bella braided her hair. I changed Oliver's nappy and put him in his polar bear onesie, chuckling at how cute he looked.

"I don't think Evie should sleep in here tonight, just in case her stomach starts to hurt again." Bella nodded in agreement and carried her through to my room and after a moment of deliberation I followed with Oliver.

"You're sleeping in here with Daddy, okay baby girl? I'm going to sleep in my usual room with Oliver so we can have breakfast together tomorrow." Bella kissed Evie's forehead and tried to lie her down on the bed but Evie tightened her arms around Bella's neck.

"I want to sleep with you and Daddy. Please?" She whispered to Bella, who looked at me in askance. I shrugged and nodded, looking completely at ease while inside my heart was racing.

"Okay baby girl, Daddy and I will sleep with you. I need to get into my pyjamas though. Want to come with me?" Evie nodded and locked her arms around Bella's neck as she walked out of my room and across to 'the guest room' that had become 'Bella's room'.

I put Oliver down in the middle of the bed as I pulled out some sleep pants and a loose t-shirt, dressing quickly before pulling him back into my arms.

"I love you, little man." I whispered into his brown curls, inhaling his addictive baby scent and cuddling him close. I rocked with him, his head resting against my shoulder and my hand patting his back. He wrapped one arm around my neck and I felt him dropping off to sleep, my shirt clutched in his little fist.

Bella and Evie walked back in, and I turned to smile at them, pretending not to notice that Bella's glorious legs were fully displayed by the sleep shorts that she wore and that she was wearing one of my t-shirts again.

I left Evie and Bella climbing into my large King size bed while I went to get the bassinet from the nursery. I cradled Oliver securely in one arm as I carried the bassinet with the other. I placed it on my side of the bed and tucked him into it with his blanket before sliding into bed myself.

Evie was already sleeping in the middle of the bed, her little body curled around Bella's. I kissed her temple gently and brushed some of the hair that had escaped the braid away from her face.

"I love you princess." I whispered against my daughter's cheek.

I looked up to Bella, who was watching me intently. She blushed when I caught her staring but didn't look away, her lips turning up into a smile. I returned her smile and wrapped an arm around her and Evie, my hand resting on her hip. I closed my eyes and heard her quiet gasp, my smile widening at the sound. I couldn't help myself, I had to touch her and as touches go, it was pretty tame.

She sighed and soon her breathing evened out into soft snores, and I was surrounded by the peaceful breathing of the three most important people in my life. I flexed my fingers on Bella's hip and sighed.

"I love you Bella." I whispered, barely loud enough for me to hear before drifting off into a deep sleep.

*************************ISGWA*****************************

When I woke in the morning my arm was still wrapped around my girls and I smiled widely at the sight before me. In the night I had snaked my other arm under Bella's head. Evie was sandwiched between my chest and Bella's, her head resting on the swell of Bella's breasts. Bella and I were so close I could feel her breath against my face. My hand on her hip was clutching bare smooth skin as the hem of the t-shirt she was wearing had ridden up and I took the moment to trace along it.

Oliver's gurgling broke the silence and I gently pulled away from Bella and Evie so I could grab him from the bassinet. I lay back against the pillows and put him on my chest. He snuggled into it and I wrapped a protective arm over his back, smiling as he raised his head to look at me. I checked the time and smiled at Oliver, pride radiating from me.

"Look at that little man, you slept for a whole 8 hours! Well done." I whispered to him, smiling as he gurgled in response.

I listened to Oliver gurgle happily as I thought back to last night. Evie called Bella 'Mummy' and it was such a cute moment. It was what I wanted for Evie, she deserved a mother and Bella's the kindest, most gentle person I know as well as the best mother in the world. She clearly loves Evie and I love her.

I needed to talk to her, tell her how I felt and ask her if she'd take a chance with me and see how it goes. I'm not a romantic guy but I could be for her.

I'd be anything for her.

"Shall we practise sitting up while we're waiting for your Mummy and Evie?" Oliver gurgled which I took for a yes. I lifted Oliver and carried him to the nursery and sat on the floor with my legs spread. I sat Oliver down in the triangle I had made and let him lean on me. He started leaning forwards in his own time, trying to sit up and straighten his back on his own. He'd been doing this for a week now, since he turned five months.

I put a toy in front of him and leaned back onto my hands, watching as he played enthusiastically with the fire engine giggling loudly as he banged it against the floor. Then he brought it up and tried to put it in his mouth, my intervention the only thing from preventing it from happening. He started wailing and I turned him round to face me before lifting him up and planting a raspberry on his cheek.

"No baby boy. Don't cry." I rested his head against my shoulder and cuddled him close, one hand across his little back and the other patting his nappy soothingly. "There's no need to cry little man. Daddy just didn't want you to eat the truck." I paused and pulled the gurgling baby boy away from my shoulder, resting him on my forearms. I looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Oliver, who continued to gurgle and began grabbing at my face with his pudgy hands.

Did I just call myself Daddy? To Oliver?

I was shocked at how right it sounded and how content I felt saying it. I was still reeling slightly when a rumpled Bella carrying an equally rumpled Evie walked into the nursery a few minutes later. I watched as she walked over and sat down next to me, her heat searing into my skin deliciously. I couldn't take my eyes off her lips as they formed the words 'good morning' to me.

"Good morning." I whispered back, my hand reaching up and cupping her cheek. She gasped and her eyes closed at the contact, my heart contracting as she leaned into my touch.

As soon as the kids were down for their nap we were going to have a long talk. And with that thought in mind I kissed her forehead and leaned back before picking up Oliver and leaping to my feet. Her eyes were wide and she looked shell-shocked, her head tilting back so that she could make eye contact. She returned my smile, her eyes glowing with happiness as she stood with Evie in her arms.

I cast a watchful eye over my baby girl, noting that she wasn't as pale as before and had a wide grin on her face. She had an arm wrapped securely around Bella's neck and was sitting comfortably on her hip while Bella fussed over the mop of tangled curls on Evie's head with one hand. An onlooker would think Bella was her mother.

If I had my way, in the near future she will be.

"Who wants breakfast?" I asked my family.

 **If anyone's wondering, the dates of this chapter are 15** **th** **-16** **th** **April 2016 :)**

 **I might post the dates for every chapter to help with the timeline! The date from Chapter 11 was 27** **th** **March 2016 because it was little Evie's birthday!**

 **As always read review and enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13;

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **A/N; I made a little boo-boo with Oliver's birthday which I've changed in the first chapter. Just so everyone is clear, Bella and Edwards birthdays are the same as they are in the Twilight universe and Oliver's birthday is 8** **th** **November.**

 **Lots and lots of family fluff in this chapter!**

 **Bella's POV;**

I put Oliver in the crib next to Evie and stifled a chuckle when she promptly wrapped an arm around him. They simultaneously slid their thumbs into their mouths and started snoring softly around the digit. I brushed Evie's hair back and gently re-tied the hasty ponytail I'd put it in this morning after the babies shared bath.

As I watched their chests rising and falling, my heart clenched when I thought about Evie calling me 'Mummy' last night. I think my love for her and my secret longing for her to be my little girl had spilled out somehow and she had caught on. Edward hadn't been mad, he'd actually looked really happy.

Edward had been treating me and looking at me differently the past couple of weeks. It had started off with a few hugs in the beginning and lingering smiles and stares but now… he kissed my forehead and cupped my cheek. And last night, the three of us in bed together with Oliver laying in his bassinet… it was like we were a little family. Maybe… maybe Evie asked both Edward and I to sleep next to her because she had needed reassurance and comfort from her _parents_ last night.

I let out a deep, calming breath and decided to go and get the talk with Edward over with when I felt a presence behind me. I tensed when Edward's arms slid around my waist but when he pulled me backwards to him I'm embarrassed to admit that I melted into his arms. The feel of his muscular arms holding me mixed with his scent and his lips pressing against the crown of my head did me in.

"Let's go and have that talk." I merely nodded and allowed him to pull me from the nursery by my hand and be lead to his bedroom. The sheets were still rumpled from last night and this morning. My heart clenched with the desire for the way I felt last night when his arm was wrapped around Evie & I and Evie was pressed against my chest. I couldn't wait till Oliver got a little older so all four of us could have late night cuddles.

If Edward hadn't cut me out by then.

I ignored the sharp pain in my chest that my thought caused as Edward sat on the edge of the bed and gently pulled me to the space next to him. I sat down and turned to face him, one leg coming up and tucking under me while the other dangled down. My hands shook with nerves that deepened when I saw the intense look in his eyes.

Oh God what was he going to say?

"I have a lot that I want to say and I'm asking you to let me finish completely before you say anything. Can you do that for me?" I nodded mutely, afraid that if I opened my mouth my anguish would pour out and I would sob uncontrollably. He sucked in a deep breath and looked into my eyes, his teeth worrying his lower lip. I closed my eyes in frustration.

It should be illegal to look that damn sexy.

"I've known you and Oliver for almost 2 months now. And it's been the best time of my life." My eyes snapped open in surprise and widened at the sincerity on Edwards face. What the hell was going on?

"I used to worry about Evie. She's such an intelligent little girl and she knew her home life wasn't the norm. I felt like a failure. Evie's mother Tanya, well… you know that she left us. She didn't want Evie, and told me exactly how much of a mistake she felt she had made by making her before she slammed her way out of this house." I felt my hackles rise and tried to control my anger.

My baby was not a mistake! That bitch! I'd find her and tear her limb from limb.

"And then you and Oliver came into our lives. It was different for me, I don't really have many female friends and I don't introduce women that I'm attracted to Evie. Evie usually has no time for strangers. And yet we meet you, gorgeous, kind Bella and her equally gorgeous son and she falls in love with you instantly.

The first time I laid eyes on you I was… it was like the breath had been knocked from me. I felt like I was drowning in your expressive eyes and when you smiled at me? When you smiled I felt like I couldn't breathe. And then Oliver gurgled and I heard a sound that I loved as much as Evie's giggle."

My mouth was hanging open as Edward spoke, my heart thumping erratically against my ribcage.

What was he saying?

I wanted to ask but I'd promised to wait for him to finish before I said anything and so I gave him an encouraging nod and smile instead.

"I tried to shut you both out of my heart because I was scared to trust you but you and Ollie wiggled in there anyway." He let out a chuckle and I giggled with him, gasping when he grasped my hands between his.

"These past weeks, building a bond with you and Ollie, it's been amazing. But I need to speak to you about something that could risk our friendship." I nodded and looked away from those beautiful green eyes, trying to centre myself and prepare for heartbreak. He released my hands and I felt his fingers beneath my chin, gently urging me to look up.

I slowly raised my head and my eyes widened in shock at the look on his face. He looked… terrified. I leaned forward, noting the colour draining from his face and the shaking of his hands with rising panic.

"Are you okay Edward?" I whispered, aware that I was breaking my promise but needing reassurance from him. My hand raised and cupped his cheek, my thumb brushing his cheekbone. His hand reached up and mimicked mine, but his thumb brushed along my lower lip rather than my cheekbone, causing me to let out a gasp as pleasure zapped along my skin, radiating from his touch.

"I will be." He whispered before tilting my head up a little and pressing his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I clutched Edward to me, my hands wrapping in his hair and my lips moving softly against his. My heart sung as one of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other wrapped in my loose tresses.

I moaned against his mouth and ran my tongue along the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. He obliged me and our tongues tangled together, fighting for dominance. He withdrew a little so that he could draw my bottom lip into his mouth, causing me to release another moan into his mouth. Part of me wanted more but I knew that I wasn't ready for that.

I didn't even know what Edward wanted from me. My heart sank and I withdrew from him, putting a little space between us as a sickening thought occurred to me. What if he wanted to be friends that occasionally slept together?

I couldn't do that to myself. Not when I knew that I loved him. Edward kissed my cheek and withdrew, putting more space between us with regret colouring his features. Oh God. If he said 'sorry' I'd be sick.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I closed my eyes on my tears as a wave of nausea hit me. "I shouldn't have done that until I'd told you what I wanted to tell you. Damn it I'm making a mess of this." I opened my eyes in surprise at the frustration colouring his tone. He ran his hands through his already messy hair and sighed loudly.

"What did you want to tell me?" I whispered my fear of what he would say seeping into my tone. He took a deep breath and looked directly into my eyes.

"I…" He made a small choking sound that made me look at him in alarm. What in the world had him so worked up?

He took a deep breath and started again. "I'm in love with you Bella. I love you and Oliver and Evie. I want to be Olivers Daddy. I want us to be a family." My eyebrows were lost in my hairline as my mouth dropped open. I closed it and opened it again, hoping to form words but once again my mouth just hung open.

"Oh God I'm so sorry. I got ahead of myself didn't I? Oh Bella just forget I said anything. I'm sorry." He looked down at his hands miserably. A slow smile spread across my face.

Edward was in love with me.

I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. He reacted with equal ferocity, and our lips moved in synchrony until I pulled back a few minutes later, my chest heaving due to my breathlessness. My swollen lips turned up into a wide smile and I pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"I love you too Edward." His eyes searched mine for a few minutes before they closed and he drew me into a bone-breaking hug, his face buried in my neck.

We sat together in silence for a while, clutching each other like a lifeline before the stirring of Evie and Oliver roused us.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I looked up and met the gaze of Edward, smiling widely and pressing my hand against his chest where I could feel his heart beating.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He looked a little bashful and I couldn't help but chuckle at how juvenile he sounded while my heart soared. He wanted to be with me? Honestly?

I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and whispered directly into his ear;

"Yes."

His hold on me tightened and he let out a sigh of relief before letting me go slowly and moving towards the nursery.

"Daddy!" Evie shouted when she saw him. I gasped as I saw Oliver sitting up next to her in the cot and both Edward and I hurried over to be ready to catch him. "Mummy!"

I froze as Evie addressed me, my face breaking out into a wide smile. I reached for her and cuddled her close, a few tears of joy escaping my eyes. I looked over to Edward who was holding Oliver and was sporting a watery smile too. I inhaled her strawberry scent and sighed in contentment.

"What should we do today Evie?" I asked her, my face still buried in her hair.

"Let's go to the park Mummy."

"Anything for you baby girl."

.

.

An hour later we were walking to the park, Evie in her pram and Oliver in a carrier against Edwards's chest, snacks, spare clothes and nappies packed into a bulging baby bag. The air was brisk for April and we'd wrapped the babies up, reasoning that they could always take off layers.

Evie was wearing the Disney converse I'd bought her with a pair of frilly white socks, a pair of blue jeans, and her thick navy jacket over an indigo jumper. Oliver was wearing a pair of baby jeans, a stripy blue t-shirt, a dark blue jumper, his thick black jacket and thick white socks.

As soon as we reached the park Evie was squirming to get out of her pram, eager to go and play.

"Will you push me on the swings Mummy?" I closed my eyes and relished being called that by Evie. I don't think I would ever get over how amazing it felt to be called her Mummy.

I unclipped her and we walked hand in hand to the playground on the park, Edward following with the pram and Oliver. While I pushed Evie on the baby swings Edward unclipped Oliver from the carrier and settled him on his lap, pulling out a fire engine from the baby bag and offering it to Oliver.

Evie and I had been playing on the park for half an hour when Edward called for me, sounding slightly panicked. I scooped Evie into my arms and walked quickly over to where he sat with Oliver, holding him gingerly while he wailed.

"What's wrong Edward?" I called as we got closer.

"We've had a blowout." Edward and I grimaced. God I hated those.

"ETA to the closest bathroom?" I asked as I strapped Evie quickly into her pram and passed her a sippy cup of apple juice.

"2 minutes." Edward told me while he tried to figure out how to hold Oliver without covering himself in shit.

"Okay, okay little man. Daddy's going to get you cleaned up soon." My heart stuttered as Edward referred to himself as Olivers 'Daddy' but when he looked to me for reassurance I smiled widely. We started walking towards the café we'd gone to the first time we met. Edward handed me his wallet and told me his coffee order before heading straight for the bathroom with a wiggling Oliver and the baby bag. I left the pram at a booth and walked to the counter with Evie on my hip.

"Hello, how can I help you?" The server smiled, her persona warm and inviting.

"Can I get a cup of black coffee with milk on the side, a large hot chocolate and a small hot chocolate both with cream marshmallows and chocolate shavings please?" I smiled back and fumbled with Edwards wallet, looking for a £10 note.

"May I have a cookie Mummy?" Evie asked me, causing the server behind to 'aww' with her hand over her heart. I almost smirked at her. Evie constantly had people fawning over her – just like her Daddy.

"I think that can be arranged. Can I get a chocolate chip cookie and two blueberry muffins please?" I said while pressing a quick kiss to Evie's cheek. We waited by the counter for a few minutes before another, younger woman came and dropped off the tray. She turned her nose up at me rudely, dumping the plate with the cookie and muffins on the tray unceremoniously. I ignored her and turned to Evie, lowering her to her feet gently before crouching down so that I could speak to her.

"I need you to walk next to Mummy now Evie. When we're walking over to the table I'm going to be carrying a tray full of hot drinks and we need to be careful okay?"

"Yes Mummy." She said solemnly causing me to smile at her. She's too cute.

As I started trying to carry the tray, trying to ignore the amusement of the snotty girl when Edward came out of the bathroom and walked over, holding a clean, gurgling Oliver sans his jacket and jumper.

"Daddy!" Evie called, causing the older server to let out another coo which in turn caused me to roll my eyes in good-natured amusement.

Edward came over and passed Oliver over to me. I cradled him against my chest while Edward lifted the tray with our drinks and snacks on it. Oliver nuzzled against my breast and my milk started to let down as we walked to our table, Evie's hand in mine and Edward stood next to me.

Edward and I sat at opposite ends of the booth with Evie sat between us. Edward was unclipping the carrier from his chest while pouring a little milk into his coffee and Evie's hot chocolate. He then unzipped her jacket and lifted her jumper over head gently, folding them neatly before putting them into the pram with Oliver's jacket and jumper.

"Will you pass me the blanket out of the bag? Your son's hungry." Edward smiled at me before fishing the blanket out and passing it over to me. I covered myself while I unclipped my bra and lifted my top, offering my nipple to Oliver who latched on greedily.

I winced as he suckled a little harder than usual before he got his latch properly and picking up my cooling hot chocolate. The marshmallows, cream and chocolate shavings had melted into a chocolate-gooey layer that had me moaning in pleasure.

Edward looked a little bemused and raised his eyebrow at me, causing me to flush deep red. I took another sip of my drink before checking on Oliver. He was suckling slower than before and his eyes were drooping shut. I pulled my top down a little more so that I could move the blanket and tucked it around Oliver instead, who was slowly falling asleep.

Edward strapped the carrier back across his chest before coming to sit next to me and stroked Olivers cheek. Evie climbed onto Edward's lap and it was like we were in our own little family bubble. I relaxed into the booth and felt Edward wrap an arm around my shoulder, pulling me in to rest my head against his shoulder. Everything was perfect in my bubble, I had a loving boyfriend and two gorgeous children.

"Oh my God are you breastfeeding in here?!" I jumped out of my skin, jostling Oliver and causing him to cry a little as he lost his latch and woke fully from his drowsy state. I guided my nipple back into his mouth and rubbed his belly a little as Evie pressed a sweet little kiss to his forehead.

The warmth at my side disappeared and I turned my head to see that Edward had stood up and sat Evie in the booth where he'd been sat before. Evie came and cuddled up to my side, stroking Oliver's cheek lightly with one hand and clutching my t-shirt with the other.

"Excuse me?" He was speaking to the snooty girl from earlier and I felt a little sorry for her when I felt the anger radiating from Edward. She smiled appreciatively at him and sidled closer to him, causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

"Yes sir?" She practically purred and I had to fight with my body to get up and rip her hair out. Who the hell was she speaking to like that?!

Evie thankfully remained completely oblivious and cuddled even closer, resting her head against the breast that wasn't nursing Oliver. I ran the fingers of my free hand through her hair and tried to relax. I had no idea where my territorial behaviour was coming from.

"What's your name?" She simpered, tossed her hair over her shoulder and thrust her chest at Edward, showing off her name tag that read 'Jessica'. That was conveniently pinned directly across her left breast.

Bitch.

"So Jessica," he started, her smile widening and her eyelashes fluttering as he addressed her by her first name, "what exactly is your issue with my son getting his dinner?" She faltered, her smile slipping off her face as Edward turned and smiled lovingly at me while I grinned openly, my spirits soaring as Edward defended us.

"Can I speak to your manager?" Her mouth opened and closed a few times and Edward shrugged and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll show myself to the counter and ask there. Excuse me." He left her stood next to the booth, stuttering in shock while I smirked in satisfaction.

"She's a mean lady Mummy." Evie lifted her head from my chest to raise her eyebrow at Jessica, who stomped off towards the counter after Edward.

"I know baby girl, but don't worry, Daddy is sorting it." She nodded and lowered her head back to her spot on my chest. Edward strode back to our booth accompanied by the lovely lady who served me earlier.

"Hello lovie, my name is Julia Cope. I'm so sorry about Jessica giving you trouble about breastfeeding dear. I own the café and I don't see what the problem with your little one getting his dinner!" I smiled at her and offered her a seat at the booth, which she accepted with thanks.

Oliver yawned widely, causing him to release my nipple. I blushed at the fact that my nipple was exposed but Edward didn't make it awkward. He reached over and lifted Oliver from my arms, rocking him to sleep while I righted my bra and t-shirt. Oliver drifted off in Edwards arms and snuggled into his chest, his thumb in his mouth.

"Oh look at him with his Daddy! That has to be one of the sweetest things I've ever seen!" Edward grinned over at her and cuddled Oliver closer, kissing his forehead gently.

"Thank you Mrs Cope." I murmured, smiling at her while I pulled Evie's jumper on gently before re-tying her ponytail high on her head. She merely grinned back and sipped a cup of tea that was brought over by Jessica. Mrs Cope looked sternly at Jessica who turned to Edward, a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about before sir." I fought the urge to scoff at the 'contrite' way she was arching her back and shoving her breasts in the direction of Edward. I hid a chuckle by pretending to drink the last dregs of my drink when Edward didn't even look up from gently manoeuvring Oliver into his jumper and jacket.

She flounced off once more with our empty cups at the instruction of Mrs Cope. Edward strapped Oliver against his chest with Oliver facing him. Oliver snuggled closer and pressed his cheek against Edwards chest, sighing deeply before drifting back off to sleep.

"Thank you for your support on the breastfeeding matter Mrs Cope." Edward smiled at her warmly, causing her to flush a little. I rolled my eyes and strapped Evie into her pram, laughing quietly at how my boyfriend seemed to attract the entire female population, regardless of age.

I waved a final time to Mrs Cope before walking out of the café, breathing in the crisp cool air. Edward came up beside me and grasped my hand, kissing my knuckles gently.

"Let's go home." He whispered in my ear before kissing my cheek and walking beside me, our joined hands on one of the pram handles. After only having Alice and eventually Oliver for over a year it was nice to have someone else who loved me.

It was nice to have an expanding family.

 **I just kinda ran with the whole love and family thing, hope it's not too much! This chapter takes place on 16** **th** **April 2016. A special thank-you to everyone who has left me reviews! They make me so happy and give me confidence in my story. I'm just glad that people are enjoying this story as it means a lot to me.**

 **Read review and enjoy guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

 **I don't own Twilight.**

 **Lots and lots of family fluff!**

 **Edward's POV;**

I sat across from Bella at the table, watching her intently as I sipped my coffee. She looked nervous. Really nervous. Evie was sat in her highchair to my right, eating her porridge quietly and Oliver was sat in his highchair to my left, opening his mouth obediently as Bella spooned porridge into it.

It was a warm Sunday morning and I'd asked Bella to accompany me to my parent's house for the weekly family dinner. She'd balked at the idea but finally agreed after some persuasion and a lot of coaxing kisses, though I could see that she was anxious about today. I sighed.

When the babies were finished eating Bella offered to clean up our breakfast and I knew she just needed a little time alone to calm down. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and hugged her close, trying to comfort her a little before lifting Evie out of her chair and setting her onto her feet.

She waited by my leg while I lifted Oliver into my arms. When he was nestled securely against my chest I stooped and lifted Evie onto my back with one arm. She giggled and locked her arms around my neck and her legs around my body. I cradled Oliver and walked up the stairs, depositing Evie onto the bathroom floor.

I started running the bath, adding the baby bath foam, Oliver's bath seat and a few bath toys before making sure that Olivers baby shampoo and Evie's strawberry shampoo was there. I unzipped Oliver's onesie, sat him on the bathroom mat in his nappy and sat behind him before unzipping Evie's onesie. I turned off the taps, tested the temperature of the water, removed Oliver's nappy and sat both of them in the water, closing my eyes on the spray of water that immediately came rushing up to meet me as they both splashed wildly for a few minutes.

I shook my head in amusement and wiped the water from my face, slicking my hair back away from my face before I began washing Evie and Oliver. I left Evie's hair to the end because it took the longest and I was hoping that Bella would come in and do it. Sure enough, a few minutes later Bella walked into the bathroom and took over washing, conditioning and combing Evie's hair, while I scooped Oliver out of the bath and carried him through to the nursery snuggled in his fluffy, hooded towel.

I carried him over to the changing station and laid him down while I changed his nappy, tickling his belly and smiling at his cute giggles. Bella came in with Evie in her arms a few minutes later, Evie's hair wrapped up in another towel, turban style.

"What are you thinking of putting Ollie in?" I asked her, knowing that she had brought a few things last night when they came to stay over to add to the ever-growing collection of Oliver's clothes here. She sat in the glider with Evie on her knee, rubbing her little body dry gently while she thought.

"I put the cute button down in his drawer the other week and I was thinking that he could try on those baby converse shoes that you bought for him a few weeks ago, see if they fit now." I nodded and carried Oliver over to the drawer, finding the little blue shirt. I draped it over my shoulder and pulled out a vest, a pair of jeans and a pair of socks, which joined the shirt on my shoulder.

"Alright little man let's get you dressed." He gurgled in response and let me dress him without complaint, alternating between clapping his hands and sucking his fingers as I hummed a tune to him. I lifted him and turned towards Bella, a wide smile on my face.

"Oh he looks so sweet!" Bella cooed from where she was helping Evie into a pale blue summer dress. "And look, they match." Evie twirled in a circle, causing the towel that was still wrapped around her head to fall into a wet pile on the floor. I chuckled and left Bella waiting for Evie to pick out socks and shoes, leaving Oliver in the cot with a few toys while I showered.

I showered quickly and methodically, not having the time to fully relish in the warm, soothing water due to how much I indulged Evie and Ollie's playtime in the bath. I stepped out from under the spray and wrapped a towel around my waist before walking across the hall to my bedroom. I pulled on a pair of boxers and stood in front of my wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear.

"Edward, Evie wanted to show you how she loo –" Bella stopped abruptly as she walked into my room holding Evie's hand with her right hand and securing Oliver to her hip with her left. I turned to look at them and saw that her eyes were fixed on my broad, muscular chest, her eyes roving all over it as her mouth hung open.

I automatically flexed the muscles a little and smiled at the endearing way her blush spread across her face as I caught her staring. I took Oliver from her arms and cuddled him close to my chest while I looked over at Evie, who did a little turn for me. I noted that she'd chosen her white converse and mentally face palmed as I thought of how I would keep them pristine. Her hair was hanging in waves down her back, kept away from her face with a white headband adorned with blue bows. I blinked in surprise when I noted that it was so long that it was almost touching her butt and smiled appreciatively while making a mental note to do something about the length. No wonder it was getting so hard to manage!

"Wow Evie, you look absolutely beautiful!" She smiled bashfully and hugged me around a leg before she ran across the hall to the nursery.

I looked to Bella with surprise. "I didn't realise her hair had gotten so long. It's probably because it's constantly braided or tied up."

"I was thinking of taking her with me when I go to get my hair cut." I nodded and smiled at her in thanks, kissing her cheek gently. She stroked along my chest gently, causing me to gasp audibly. She pulled her hand away, smiled up at me and took Oliver from my arms, walking over to the nursery with him.

I turned back to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of dark jeans with a navy blue shirt, putting them on quickly before spending a few minutes trying to tame my wild hair. I gave up with a huff of annoyance and pulled on a pair of socks and black converse before walking back to the nursery.

Bella stood as I entered the room and I took Bella's spot behind a sitting Oliver, watching as he and Evie played with their teddies so that Bella could shower while trying hard not to think about her in the shower. As we waited I sat smiling as Oliver giggled around the chewed ear of his polar bear when Evie talked to him through the bears.

25 minutes later Bella walked back into the nursery. She cleared her throat to catch my attention and as soon as she had it I couldn't take my eyes off her.

She was wearing a navy blue dress with an intricate lace design patterned along the material. It covered her arms to her elbows and had a modest neckline, yet it moulded to every delectable curve of her body until it flared out at her hips, the seams brushing the skin a few inches above her knees. Her hair was styled similarly to Evie's; it was held back from her face with hair grips and fell down her back in chocolate waves that stopped at the small of her back. She was holding a pair of flats in one hand and a pair of white converse in the other.

This elegant woman was mine.

"Which ones should I wear?" She looked at me expectantly but I couldn't form words, my mouth just hung open gormlessly as I gazed at her. She looked stunning. Her face was free of make-up and yet she looked prettier than all of the women I'd ever been with combined. She was the epitome of natural beauty.

And she was mine.

"Edward?" She blushed and looked down at herself, studying her dress and bare feet before looking back at me. "What's wrong? Is the dress inappropriate? Should I change?"

I shook my head violently before forcing my tongue to unstick from the roof of my mouth and pay her a compliment in case she tried to change. There was no way she was covering those sexy legs.

"You look beautiful Bella." She blushed crimson and looked back at her feet before looking back at me, her expression disbelieving. I tried to think aimlessly of another way to convince her that she looked stunning, frustratingly coming up empty.

"You look amazing Mummy! Wow!" I sent a silent prayer of thanks to God for my daughter as Bella smiled at her, dropping the shoes in her hands so she could scoop her up.

"So which shoes?" She looked back at me and I considered for a moment before indicating to the converse.

"Then we all match." I shrugged sheepishly and she chuckled before slipping them on. I checked my watch and noted that we had to set off in the next 20 minutes at the latest. "Should we walk over or drive?"

"Well if we walk we'll need to bring the pram and carrier. And it would probably be a good idea to pack their pyjamas in case they fall asleep before we get home. I don't mind walking if you don't mind carrying Oliver." Bella shrugged and looked at me in askance. I lifted Oliver to my chest and nuzzled his cheek.

"I would never object to carrying my baby boy! Come on Ollie, let's get you strapped to my chest." He giggled and we all made our way downstairs. Bella got the spring jackets and we slipped them onto the babies and ourselves. She then clipped Evie into the pram while I strapped Oliver into the carrier and packed the bag with all the essentials, a pair of pyjamas for both Evie and Oliver, a spare t-shirt, vest, pair of jeans and blanket, as well as a jar of organic 'Sunday roast' baby food that frankly looked like vomit.

"Have we got everything that we need?" Bella asked, while tucking a sippy cup of apple juice and a bottle of diluted apple juice into the pram for Evie and Oliver. I mentally checked over the bag before I nodded and opened the door, relishing in the warmth of the April sunshine. I bumped the pram down the front steps as Bella locked the front door and then we were on our way to my parents' house.

As we turned onto their street Bella started visibly panicking again, her small hands shaking on the handles of the pram and a little of the colour draining from her face. I stopped walking and grasped her hand in mine, bringing her to a stop next to me.

"Hey." I used my free hand to tilt her face up, forcing her to look directly at me. "What's wrong Bella? You've met my family before, why are you so anxious?" I searched her face and noted how her hand felt a little clammy and how tightly she clutched mine.

"I know that but it was different then. Before I was just your friend, now we're a couple. I'm a single mother at 22 and I just… I'm just scared they'll think I'm not good enough for you." I gaped at her, letting out a snort of disbelief as I fully registered the absurdity of her statement.

How could she think that?

"Bella they would never think that! They like you, I promise!" I rolled my eyes at her sceptical look and bent down so that my lips brushed against hers when I spoke. "Trust me." I kissed her lightly on the lips before using my grip on her hand to urge her gently towards the house, relishing the feeling of her hand in mine. It was such a couple-like thing to do and I felt a smile stretch across my face as I realised that it was undeniable to anyone passing by that we were a family.

We reached the stone steps that lead up to my parent's house and unclipped Evie from the pram, letting her walk up the stairs as Bella and I carried the pram up them after her. We rang the bell and were greeted by my Dad, who smiled broadly at us and lifted Evie into his arms.

"Hi Pops! I brought my Mummy for dinner this week!" Dad looked a little surprised at Evie's new title for Bella but nodded anyway while I wrapped an arm around a decidedly pale Bella's shoulders to make sure she didn't bolt. He stepped aside and invited us in, stroking Oliver's cheek as I passed him.

Dad put down Evie, who went in search of Mum, and hugged the rest of us. Bella looked surprised when she received a hug but nestled into it nonetheless and smiled when she was released. Dad opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Evie pushed past him as she ran back into the living room and wrapped an arm around Bella's bare calf, pressing her face against it.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I raised a questioning eyebrow at my Dad, but when I looked past him I felt my face twist into a grimace of understanding. One of Mum's friends came out of the kitchen and I grimly recognised her as the one who always tried to entertain Evie and flirt with me. I couldn't even remember her name but I remembered how much Evie despised her. I shuddered and sent a look at my Mum, who rolled her eyes behind the woman that was currently approaching my little family.

"Oh, hello Edward." She simpered, fluttering her eyelashes at me. I suppressed a groan and tried not to physically recoil from her as I gripped Bella's hand.

Evie moved to stand between Bella and me, her body behind us and an arm wrapped around each of our legs. Bella let go of my hand, leaned down and gathered Evie into her arms, running a hand through her hair when she promptly buried her face in Bella's neck and wrapped her arms tightly around it.

"Hello." I said shortly, nodding curtly while I cupped the back of Oliver's head and grinned down at him.

"I was just saying hello to your little angel." She cooed, reaching a hand out to grasp my baby's arm, who jerked it away from her and tucked it between her body and Bella's chest before snuggling closer. Bella stepped away from us a little, her body bouncing as she rocked Evie, soothing her. The woman pulled her hand back, chuckling awkwardly before her eyes settled on Oliver nestled in my arms.

"Who's this?" The woman said, her tone mildly accusatory. I raised my eyebrow at her, as did my Mum and Dad.

I unclipped Oliver and held him securely with one arm while I unstrapped the carrier from my chest. My Dad helped pull it off and I adjusted my hold on Oliver, bringing him up to my shoulder and smiling indulgently as he wrapped an arm around my neck.

"This is my son." The woman gasped in horrified surprise, while my Mum exchanged a rather smug look with Dad who smiled knowingly back. I rolled my eyes at my parent's antics and kissed Olivers forehead gently, cuddling him a little closer before walking over to where Bella was with Evie. She was murmuring quietly to Evie, her back to the room as she ran her hand through Evie's loose curls and swayed slightly.

"Everything okay baby girl?" Evie lifted her head from Bella's neck and nodded smilingly. "Okay good. Why don't you go and sit with Pops while I speak to Mummy." Bella reluctantly stood Evie on the floor and watched as she walked steadily over to my Dad before turning to me.

She looked at me expectantly, but I could tell the woman's presence was rattling her and she needed a little reassurance. I pulled her to me with one arm, the other wrapped securely around Oliver and kissed her forehead, ignoring her whispered protests that my parents were in the room.

"I love you Bella." I whispered into her ear, smiling as she relaxed into my side and breathed out a small sigh.

"Goodbye Edward!" The woman called to me but I didn't move a muscle, look away from Bella's gaze or even reply. I heard the door close behind her and breathed a loud sigh of relief, releasing my hold on Bella and turned to see my parents staring at us. My Dad stood from his seat on the loveseat – leaving Evie perched on it – and cleared his throat, levelling me with his knowing look. I bit back a groan and forced myself not to roll my eyes. It was his 'I'm going to give you a speech and you're going to listen' look.

Fuck sake.

I closed my eyes and sent a silent prayer to God for a quick, relatively painless lecture before taking a deep breath and focusing on my Dad.

"Edward, remember when you brought Tanya home and your mother said that she didn't like her?" I nodded uneasily and felt Bella tense next to me. "Well when we met Bella, your Mother told me that she was a keeper. She was disappointed that you guys were only friends but she told me that you'd be together before long. Looks like she was right, I hate it when that happens." He was smiling widely, his eyes twinkling as he looked at us. He pulled Bella into another hug that she returned fiercely before being pulled into a hug by Mum.

I watched as the tension melted from Bella, wrapping an arm around her waist when she came to stand next to me and smile widely back at my parents. "I told you they liked you!" I said, ignoring her blush and her pointy elbow connecting with my side. She dartingly looked at my parents and then down at the ground, avoiding the shocked gazes of them.

"Of course we like you! You treat Evie like your own daughter and Edward is clearly besotted with you." She blushed even deeper but raised her head and met their eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, barely loud enough for them to hear her. I sighed happily.

This was the best family dinner ever and it hadn't even started yet.

Bella left to help Mum in the kitchen with Evie following to 'help' too, leaving me and Oliver in the living room with Dad. He reached for Oliver, who I passed to him hesitantly, earning a wry grin from him. Oliver went to my Dad eagerly enough, gurgling to him as he sat on the loveseat with Oliver in his lap.

I sat beside them and rested a hand against Oliver's back, needing to maintain a little physical contact with my son. My Dad started talking about his newest case with Oliver, softly talking through his client and the evidence that was for and against the lawsuit while Oliver gurgled and listened to his voice intently.

"Maybe we'll make a lawyer of you Oliver." My Dad chuckled, bouncing Oliver a little on his knee.

The door burst open and Emmett and Rosalie walked in, smiling and calling greetings to us all. Rosalie hugged both me and Dad before leaning down and stroking Oliver's cheek gently, kissing his forehead before walking off in search of the girls.

Emmett and I exchanged a hug, slapping each other's backs before separating. I eagerly took Oliver back from Dad so that he and Emmett could hug, my attention captured completely by my son. I brought him closer so that I could kiss his cheek gently, smiling as he grasped my face between his hands and gurgled.

Jasper soon turned up as well, surprisingly accompanied by Bella's twin, Alice. She blushed, much like Bella, when Jasper reintroduced her to us as her girlfriend. I smirked knowingly and exchanged a look with my Dad when Alice had ventured to the kitchen to join her sister and the other girls.

I was genuinely happy for Jasper; I just hoped he knew what he was doing. He deserved happiness like what I had found with Bella and Emmett had found with Rosalie. Maybe he'd found it with Alice. The thought made me smile; I liked Alice, she was funny and smart and a brilliant sister to Bella.

Bella had told me bits and pieces of her past. I knew that Oliver's Dad was someone that she had met at university, and she hadn't known him very well. I knew that she no longer had contact with her parents but she still hadn't told me why and I was trying not to push her. I was grateful to Alice for sticking by her even though it seemed like her parents had abandoned her. Bella would tell me everything in her own time, but until then I'd enjoy my time with her.

Soon enough the girls called us to the table, two high chairs already set up for Evie and Oliver. My parents sat at the heads of the table, with Bella, Oliver, Evie and me sitting along one edge of the table and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice along the other. Bella was sat in between Evie and me, with Oliver on my right. We all served ourselves from the centre of the table, with Bella also making up a plate for Evie while I stirred the warmed jar of mush into a plastic bowl for Oliver.

I alternated between feeding myself and feeding Oliver, spooning his dinner into his mouth slowly and giving him time to swallow before offering him anymore. When he finished I helped him drink from the bottle of diluted apple juice that I had taken from the pram, holding it with my right hand as I clumsily ate with my left.

He started to fuss in his chair, becoming bored quickly so I fished him out and sat him in my lap, securing him with my left hand while I speared a roast potato with my right. Dinner passed without event, all of us making small talk about work and other light topics over the table. When we were all stuffed and giving ourselves a rest before stuffing ourselves even more with Mum's apple pie and homemade vanilla ice-cream, Emmett and Rosalie shared a meaningful look.

Emmett cleared his throat loudly to draw all of our attentions to him before sitting a little straighter and clutching Rosalie's hand. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I started jumping to all sorts of conclusions before halting myself and waiting patiently for them to explain.

"Rosie and I have some news." After getting a nod from Rose, who looked like she was fighting back tears, Emmett took a deep breath. He looked at each of us in turn, his gaze getting more and more intense as he turned it upon Rosalie, who nodded encouragingly again and smiled lovingly at him.

"Rosalie's pregnant."

There was silence at the table for a second before there was a loud roar of excitement, each of us exclaiming our happiness. Oliver jumped at the sound but soon settled as I rubbed his back.

I sat back and watched as my family celebrated the addition of a new Cullen as well as success for Rosalie and Emmett, who'd wanted a child for so long and had been unable to conceive. And as my Dad broke out his 'only for special occasions' whiskey and my Mum cried silent, happy tears as she hugged Rosalie to her I smiled widely. Soon Ollie and Evie would have a cousin to play with.

And hopefully, soon after, they would have some younger siblings too.

 **So this chapter takes place on 18** **th** **April 2016. I'm probably going to have another time jump after this chapter, and I have a good idea of where to jump to ;)**

 **Thank you to all of my old and new subscribers, to the amazing people who take time out to review every chapter and renew my confidence in this fic. I love you, you little gems!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if you do please let me know by dropping me a review.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

 **I don't own Twilight**

 **I want to just clear up a few things, answer a few questions and ask a few of my own.**

 **MK543: Is that a compliment or? I'm taking it as one regardless ;)**

 **lmb1: there was no need for a legal separation because Bella and Jake weren't married, just in a relationship. I don't think I implied that they were. If I did I apologise.**

 **I'm so so so so so sorry about the delay!**

 **Anyway - onwards with this chapter.**

 **Bella's POV;**

I was feeling an alarming amount of excitement and anxiety. It was a heady mixture and my head was starting to spin with the conflicting emotions. I took a deep calming breath and looked in the mirror again, my gaze critically assessing.

My hair was in its usual waves, but I'd taken special care to make it fall almost gracefully down my back. My face was carefully made-up, just a tinted moisturiser, a little mascara and eyeliner as well as nude lip gloss. I was hopeless with makeup and so I decided that going for the natural look would be better than me looking like a toddler who had stumbled upon their mother's makeup bag. A pair of small pearl earrings was visible as I had pushed my hair back and I admired them before casting my gaze along my body.

My waist hadn't returned to its previous size after Oliver but the additional weight had just made my figure fuller, curvier, and honestly, I liked the change. I'd always thought of my figure as slightly boyish before my pregnancy. I was wearing a simple black dress that clung to the swell of my breasts and my hips, and flatteringly skimmed my not quite flat stomach. I poked at my belly and rested a hand over it, remembering that just over a year ago I had abs ruefully before pushing the thought from my mind. 6 months ago I was carrying my son just beneath where my hand was resting. I'd feel him kick and move and he was lulled to sleep by the steady rhythm of my heartbeat.

I'd sacrifice abs a million times over for Oliver.

The dress stopped just above my knees and I inspected my legs, my eyes checking methodically for any faults. My eyes landed on the beautiful, lace covered, black heels that were gracing my feet and I took a moment to stare at them appreciatively. I was the farthest thing from girly until it came to shoes. I took a deep breath and allowed my excitement to outweigh my anxiety for a few moments.

Edward was taking me out on our first official date.

I ran my hands down the length of my dress, smoothing the material and trying to curb my nerves. Edward and I were going on a date, just the two of us! But Alice had a date with Jasper. Which meant I had to trust someone who wasn't Alice or Edward with Oliver. I had never truly been apart from him, not for an entire evening. I knew that I was being irrational and that Esme and Carlisle were more than capable of looking after Oliver and Evie but they were my babies and I was overprotective. They'd had Evie overnight before so I wasn't exactly worried about her stay. I was worried about Oliver.

What if it was one of those nights when he wouldn't sleep if Edward didn't sing to him? Or what if he woke in the middle of the night and wouldn't go back down, needing a comfort nurse from me?

I tried to squash down my panic but I could taste it on my tongue. I took a few deep calming breaths but they started coming faster and faster until I felt myself start hyperventilating. I closed my eyes and berated myself. I wasn't sending Oliver across the country; he was going to Edward's parents' house. Maybe someday he'll call them his grandparents and he needed this time to bond with them.

I needed to man up before I ruined my night with Edward.

I opened my eyes and smiled at my reflection before walking out of 'my room' at the cottage and across to the nursery where Edward and the babies were waiting for me. His eyes lit up in appreciation when he saw me, walking towards me while carrying Oliver and kissing me gently. I smiled and took Oliver from Edward's arms, noting that he'd already been changed into his pyjamas. I cast my eyes around the room and noticed that everything that both of them would need had been packed into the bulging baby bag and Evie's pink backpack that she usually took to nursery. There was also an insulated bag with a couple of bottles of milk for Oliver as well as his baby rice for the morning and a couple of teething rings that had been chilled.

I was silent as we strapped both kids into the car and drove to Carlisle and Esme's house, trying to beat down my needless anxiety. Evie babbled to Oliver in the backseat, her excitement seeping into every word and I focused on her happiness rather than my uneasiness.

We pulled up in front of the house and Edward turned to me, concern in his green eyes.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I can see that you're anxious." My heart plummeted at the defeat in his eyes even as understanding oozed out of his tone and sounded in my ears. I shook my head firmly, before I opened my door and walked to the back of the car, leaning across the back seat to unclip Evie and Oliver. Edward joined me at the back of the car on the opposite side, helping Evie out of her seat before gathering the bags.

Evie walked up to the house with Edward while I followed carrying Oliver, who snuggled into my chest and sucked his thumb into his mouth. Esme opened the door, her smile wide as she scooped Evie into her arms for a cuddle. Edward waited for me at the door while I walked up the steps and slipped a comforting arm around my waist as we walked into the house together.

He dumped the bags at the bottom of the stairs and I turned to walk into the living room, my mouth dropping open as I did. There was a bouncer and bassinet ready for Oliver already here, toys all over the place and a fort made up of blankets and pillows in the corner.

"They do this every time Evie comes to stay." Edward whispered into my ear while I just nodded mutely. I felt a sense of calm wash over me. Carlisle and Esme were seasoned parents and grandparents. They were more than capable of looking after Evie and Oliver.

A wide smile spread across my face as I realised that in a year or two Oliver would be playing in a pillow fort with Evie at their grandparents' house. I willingly passed Oliver to Carlisle and watched as Carlisle sat him in the middle of a box of pillows with a few stuffed teddies and toy cars before walking back over to Edward and I.

"Everything that you could possibly need is in the bags; bottles of milk and baby rice in the insulated bag, Evie and Oliver's night time teddies, a spare set of pyjamas each, two sets of clothes each, their blankets, nappies, wipes, baby powder." Carlisle nodded patiently as I worked my way through the list, an amused smile gracing his lips. I knew that I was babbling but I couldn't stop, I needed to run through it all so that I knew I'd packed everything for them.

"Oh, and there are a few teething rings in there for Oliver; they were in the freezer overnight so they should be fine for tonight. If there are any problems, call us."

Carlisle smiled indulgently at me before he hugged me reassuringly and I sunk into the embrace, allowing his warmth and compassion to encompass me. Esme blew us a kiss, eyes trained on Oliver and a camera in her hand, capturing all of his cute moments. Evie barely waved at us as she was too engrossed in the fort, gathering an armful of toys and arranging them inside it.

Edward's fingers wrapped around mine and he used the link to pull and steer me out of the house and back to the car. Excitement engulfed me as my panic was forgotten. I was going on my first date with Edward!

We pulled up in front of an expensive looking Italian restaurant, and I gasped in awe as we walked through the lobby to where the attractive hostess waited. I ignored the way the hostess looked at Edward and focused on the weight of his hand resting on the small of my back as we walked towards the table. He pulled my seat out for me and I forcefully pushed back memories of my first date with Jacob.

This was Edward, not Jacob. Edward. The closed off single father to a beautiful baby girl. The man with a big heart who, despite his past and the way he came to be a single father, had somehow chosen to love me and Oliver.

I smiled at him as he reached across the white tablecloth and grasped my hand in his. His thumb stroked along my knuckles as we waited for a waitress to return with our menus and I felt the tingles radiating from his touch from the tips of my fingers to the soles of my feet.

Our fingers separated when our waitress came over and introduced herself as 'Lauren.' She seemed pleasant enough, smiling widely at me when I looked over at her. Her light brown hair was tied up in an elegant bun and her uniform of black dress and apron was neat and clean. We were each handed a menu and Edward leaned back in his chair, looking relaxed and elegant. I opened mine and tried to concentrate on what I was reading but I was distracted by the fact that Edward was sat across from me. I ordered the first thing that caught my eye – the mushroom ravioli – and handed my menu back to Lauren with a quiet 'thank you'.

I looked over at Edward and gasped quietly as he traced his lower lip with his finger, completely focused on the menu in front of him. In an act of bold confidence I slipped my foot out of my heel, slid it over to his side of the table and ran in up his leg slowly, watching as the movement of his finger abruptly stopped. He snapped the menu closed and raised his head to look directly into my eyes, his verdant ones scorching with intensity.

"Sir? Are you ready to order?" I raised my eyebrow and smirked at him as my foot continued its slow path up Edward's calf.

"I'll have the spaghetti parmesan with olives, basil and plum tomatoes please." His scorching gaze never wavered and a small smile began tugging at his lips.

"And to drink?" My foot reached his knee and I bit my lip slowly before lowering it to the ground and slipping my shoe back on, my boldness slowly evaporating.

I just slid my foot up Edward's leg! What in the name of God's green earth was I thinking?

"Two glasses of Italian Chianti and a jug of iced water with lemon please." I lowered my gaze and stared at the tablecloth, my fingers wringing nervously together in my lap. Lauren smiled again then left the table and Edward leaned towards the table, and I felt his gaze probing me. I peeked up through my eyelashes and saw the confusion on his face.

He caught me staring and smiled widely at me, my lips automatically lifting upwards in response and my fingers loosening their stranglehold on each other. I found myself berating myself for the millionth time. Edward loves me. He's here with me. And I love him. I want to be here with him. Most importantly though, I wanted to seduce him.

Unfortunately seduction was not my strongest skill, but I'd try regardless.

"I have no idea what to talk to you about. I can't even ask you about your day because I know exactly what you did; you lounged about at the cottage in your pyjamas with me and our kids." Edward looked ruefully at me and a little laugh escaped my mouth at his expression.

He arched an eyebrow at me, a smile playing around his full lips. "Is my mild annoyance amusing you Miss Swan?" I merely smiled in response, my tongue darting out to moisten my lips. My heart leapt as I watched Edward follow the movement with his eyes. My smile morphed into what I hoped was a seductive smirk and reached up to tap my bottom lip lightly with my forefinger.

"Not particularly Mr Cullen. I'm sure we can think of something else to do to pass the time." I cocked my head to the side and slowly bit my lip as I lowered my eyes and looked up at him through my eyelashes, smiling inwardly at his sharp intake of breath.

The waitress made her way back over to the table and filled our water glasses and wine glasses with a flourish before informing us that our food would be 'right out.' I looked up at her and smiled in thanks, surprisingly noticing her looking at me appreciatively. I felt a blush stain my cheeks and looked at Edward, who was watching me intently.

I reached for my wine glass and took a long sip, my tongue darting out and gathering a little wine that was resting on my bottom lip. Edward moaned quietly before he moved his chair from directly across from me to next to me. I looked up at him in surprise before he captured my lips in a kiss. His lips moved gently against mine, and I felt his hand tangle in my hair. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue slip in, exploring the inside of my mouth. I moaned quietly into his mouth and felt his responding moan reverberating around mine. My hand tangled into his hair and tugged him closer. We broke apart slowly our foreheads resting together and our breaths coming out raggedly.

Our moment was shattered when Lauren came to our table with our food. Edward moved his chair back to its original spot across from mine.

"If there's anything that I can do for you, let me know." The waitress looked straight into my eyes and smirked. I felt my eyebrows rise in shock. Edward looked a mixture of amused and annoyed and cocked his head at the waitress, who left quite hurriedly.

I raised an eyebrow at Edward who smirked back and picked up his fork. I followed suit and speared a ravioli square, moaning aloud when the pasta practically melted in my mouth. I blushed and peeked up at Edward who was regarding me with a mixture of amusement and longing.

We ate in comfortable silence, both of us preferring to relish the food and atmosphere. We each finished our glass of wine and moved onto water, Edward because he needed to drive and me because I would probably nurse Oliver in the morning.

We gorged ourselves on chocolate lava cake, sipped our coffee, and walked into the cool spring air hand in hand. I felt my nerves rise again as Edward drove towards the cottage. Would he want to have sex tonight? Was I ready for that?

The truth was I wasn't ready. I knew that I wanted to be with Edward but I definitely wasn't ready for sex yet. My experience with Jacob was just too new, too raw. I just hoped that he would respect that.

We pulled up in front of the cottage and made our way into the living room, heading for the leather sofa. Edward pulled me into his arms and my head automatically rested on his shoulder. I sighed loudly in contentment, a wide smile resting on my face as my eyes closed.

"What are you thinking love?" Edward whispered in my ear. I shivered from the feeling of his warm breath running along my neck and snuggled closer into his side. He grasped my chin gently and turned my face, my eyes fluttering open so I could look into his.

Without warning his mouth descended passionately onto mine, his tongue thrusting into my mouth. I moaned as the taste of chocolate and coffee as well as the unique taste of Edward flooded across my tongue and leaned deeper into his kiss, my hands fisting in his hair as leverage to pull him closer. We broke apart slowly and leaned our foreheads against each other, trying to get our breathing under control.

I met Edward's hooded gaze and felt a rush of desire that was tinted with a hint of panic. I wanted Edward but not like that, not tonight. Would he understand? Edward wrapped an arm around me and I buried my head into his chest

"I want you so badly but I know that we need to take this slowly. Our relationship is so new and it's too important to me for us to rush."

I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded my head against his chest, smiling widely at the fact that we were in sync.

"That being said, my bed is too big without you. Stay with me?" The unsure tone of Edward's voice had my resting my chin on his chest and lifting my gaze to meet his. I read the hopefulness in his eyes and smiled up at him.

"Where else would I sleep?" Edward grinned down at me and lifted me into his arms without warning, carrying me up the stairs and ignoring my squeak of surprise and my commands to be put down until we got upstairs. He tried to pull me to his bedroom put I chuckled and pulled away, shaking my head.

"I need to get ready for bed, it won't take long." I rolled my eyes at Edward's pout – ignoring how sexy he looked when he pouted – and walked to the spare room to get a pair of pyjamas before heading over to the bathroom. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and got changed into a pair of sleep shorts and one of Edward's t-shirts. I brushed my hair and tied it into a bun high on my head, groaning as the shorter strands escaped.

I opened the door and walked straight into Edward's bare, toned chest. He pulled me in for a quick hug before sidestepping me and heading for the bathroom. I took a few calming breaths before shaking my head at myself and getting into Edward's bed. I immediately rolled onto his side and breathed in his scent from his pillow. I curled my body around it, inhaling deeply.

I felt the bed dip behind me a second before strong arms circled me from behind and pulled me into a hard chest. I sighed as Edward kissed my temple and relaxed into his arms.

Best first date, ever.

 **So I'm aware that this chapter is a little shorter than my usual ones but it's still pretty big. Right? And it was their first date! Do I get points for that? Can we pretend that I haven't been lax with my updates? Please.**

 **The date for this chapter is 1** **st** **May.**

 **As always guys read, review and enjoy!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

 **I don't own Twilight, just borrow a few characters and add a few of my own.**

 **Edward's POV;**

I leapt up from dinner table, discarding my work when I heard Oliver wail. I strode into the living room, where Evie stood next to the bassinet with my crying son in it, looking guiltily at me.

"Evelyn Grace Cullen!" Evie jumped a little at my tone and I squashed down my guilt at her expression. "Step into my office young lady."

Evie lowered her head, her little lower lip trembling as she walked to the stairs. I lifted Oliver to my shoulder and patted his back before I followed her. She sat down on the first step obediently and looked up at me with her big green eyes.

"Did you not hear me when I told you to leave your brother alone?"

"I heard you Daddy." Her voice caught as she spoke, tear tracks already forming on her face.

"Evie you know that he's not feeling well and he needs his sleep. You promised that you'd play quietly. Why did you wake him up?"

A few tears dripped off her chin and she hastily wiped them away before she started fiddling with the hem of her dress.

"I want an answer young lady." Evie covered her face with her hands but I stayed firm, waiting patiently for her to talk to me, even as my heart ached when I heard her little sobs. After a few minutes she lowered her hands and looked up at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I just wanted to play with Ollie. Maybe then his mouth wouldn't hurt so much!" I sighed. Olivers teething had gotten progressively worse over the past week. He was up every night without fail, and no matter how much I rocked him, snuggled him, read to him he couldn't be comforted. He wanted his Mummy.

Since our date Bella and I had been sleeping in the same bed when she was at the cottage, which was practically every night. She and Oliver were spending more and more time here with Evie and I and Jasper was slowly moving into the flat to be with Alice. I was building up to asking Bella and Oliver to move into the cottage even though they already practically live here.

The only thing stopping me from officially asking the question was my fear. I knew it was irrational but I was so used to this little cottage being mine and Evie's that I was scared to ask, even though the question was redundant. That and the age old fear that she'd think I was moving too fast and I'd scare off the woman that I loved and the baby who I considered to be my son. Oliver's clothes filled a dresser in the nursery and Bella had clothes hanging in the wardrobe of the spare room.

Because of Oliver's teething Bella was spending most of the night up with Oliver, nursing him or rocking him and she was exhausted. So when she had started falling asleep at breakfast today I sent her upstairs to get some sleep, promising that I would be fine with Evie and Ollie. She had reluctantly climbed into bed and I had sat Evie down and told her in no uncertain terms that Mummy and Ollie weren't to be woken.

And like the excitable little toddler she was she hadn't listened to me.

Oliver was silent in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder and his breathing deep and steady. I breathed a sigh of relief that he had just fallen straight back to sleep before trying to figure out how to punish Evie for her disobedience.

I was completely out of practise with this kind of thing as Evie rarely misbehaved. Due to this I was usually either too harsh or too lenient when she needed to be punished. I wished that Bella was awake to help me handle the situation but I knew that nothing short of a house fire or another equally urgent emergency would get me to wake her up.

I rolled my weight from my left foot to my right and back again, keeping a steady rhythm to comfort Oliver who had begun to whimper in his sleep. Evie was quietly crying on the step and I felt a pang of guilt. Hadn't she been punished enough? I just needed to instil the importance of obedience into her and then I'd let her go and play or something.

"Evie honey, when I tell you things it's for a reason. I told you before that you weren't to wake up Mummy or Ollie before didn't I?" She nodded miserably, her eyes firmly on her shoes. I reached down and put a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up and make eye contact with me.

"I told you not to wake them but I didn't tell you why. You know how Ollie's teeth are coming and it's hurting him?" She nodded again. "Well because of that he hasn't been sleeping very well. So Mummy has been up with him all night every night for the past few days. Ollie is tired and Mummy is even more tired. That's why I asked you to be quiet Evie." A few more tears dripped down her face and I brushed them off her cheeks with my thumb.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to play with you Evie, I just needed to get through at least one report this weekend or my boss won't be happy. Okay, no more tears now. I'm going to put Ollie back into his bassinet and we can have some Daddy-Daughter time before I finish off the report, okay?"

Evie nodded and smiled brightly at me, following me back to the living room where I put Oliver back into the bassinet. I sat on the sofa and pulled Evie into my lap, my arms circling around her little body as she snuggled into me. As I knew they would, her eyes started to droop within a few minutes and soon she was asleep curled in my lap.

I carefully lifted her out of my lap and laid her against the cushions, noting that it was almost two and resolving to wake Bella up for some food in a little while and wake Evie up in no more than three quarters of an hour.

I went back to the table, finished my report and then made some tomato soup for Bella which I carried upstairs after setting up a baby monitor downstairs so I would know if either of the kids woke up.

I opened the door and leaned against the frame, studying Bella's sleeping form for a few minutes. She was lying on her stomach wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of knickers, her arms wound around the pillow that was under her head. The covers had been kicked to the bottom of the bed, so I could see that one of her legs was bent and drawn up a little. I allowed my eyes to drink up the sight of Bella's legs, trying to memorise every inch before shaking myself out of my stupor and walking over to the bed.

I placed the soup on the bedside table before sitting on the bed and reaching out a hand to stroke her face, chuckling when she grumbled and snuggled deeper into the pillow to escape my fingers.

"Bella, you need to wake up and eat something. You didn't eat this morning and it's already past noon." She grumbled a little more before sitting up and crossing her legs. She stretched her arms above her head and slowly blinking her eyes open.

"What time is it?" She asked groggily, her toned coloured with sleep. I chuckled and indicated to the digital clock beside the bed.

She turned her head and gasped, her eyebrows rising into her hairline.

"It's already half one? I've been asleep for 5 hours? I'm so sorry Edward, have things been okay?" I rolled my eyes at her in amusement.

"Bella I can look after our kids for a few hours alone." My heart leapt at her smile that I couldn't help but return. I loved her smile. "Now eat something. I gave Oliver some yoghurt and offered him some soup but he couldn't chew the vegetable chunks so I gave him one of the bottles from the fridge that you expressed yesterday. Evie had some soup and yoghurt."

She picked up her spoon and began eating, looking up and catching me watching her every so often. "Are they napping?" I nodded, watching her lips form the words.

She picked up her empty bowl and placed it on the bedside table before climbing off the bed. She faced away from me and stretched again, her back arching and her arms raised high above her head. The arch in her back caused the t-shirt to rise up and forced her ass out a little. My eyes gobbled the sight up, my mouth quite possibly literally watering.

And then the moment ended and her arms lowered, the t-shirt once again lowering to cover her ass. I bit back a groan of disappointment and willed my semi to abate. Bella and I still hadn't gone further than heated kisses and the rational part of me was okay with that. We'd only been officially dating for a month, though it felt like longer because of all the fantasising I did about a future with her.

I had been saying for years that I didn't agree with what marriage had become. I felt that too many people married for the big pretty wedding, the stigma that used to exist about having children outside of marriage – which still exists in certain circles – and of course the pressure from parents that believe that marriage is the answer. I had always said that I would only ever marry someone that I wanted to be with forever. I refused to marry Tanya because she was pregnant and in hindsight, it was one of the best decisions I had ever made. I guess I always knew that she was no good for me. I had no plans for marriage.

Until I met Bella.

And after knowing her for barely 6 months it kinda terrified me. I wanted something with Bella after 6 months that I hadn't wanted after 6 years with Tanya.

"Edward? I think I can hear Oliver fussing over the monitor. We should go down." I looked up and realised that while I had been daydreaming Bella had tied her hair into a bun and thrown some grey sweats on. I nodded and stood from the bed, grabbing the monitor as she grabbed her empty bowl and spoon.

We made our way downstairs and I stopped in the living room to gather Oliver into my arms while Bella put her bowl in the dishwasher. He calmed down as soon as his head was resting on my shoulder, his face pressing against my neck. I smiled. It was one of the times that he wanted to be comforted by me. Every time this happened my heart soared.

I understood that he needed Bella, she was his mum. The sound of her heartbeat lulled him to sleep in the womb and her scent has been soothing him since the day he was born. At times like this though, when it was clear that he needed me too, that he had a special bond with him I felt like I could fly. Evie and Oliver made me feel like Superman when they needed me.

I cuddled Oliver closer to me and hummed Evie's lullaby to him, smiling when his arm wrapped loosely around my neck as he listened. Bella was gently shaking Evie awake, who groggily opened her eyes after batting at Bella's hands for a few moments. She smiled at Bella and lunged at her, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly.

"Hi Mummy. Can we do something today?" Bella looked thoughtful for a second before smiling and nodding at Evie.

"We need to go food shopping and you and I have an appointment at the hair salon for a trim." Evie pouted but didn't protest, probably because Bella was going to have her hair cut as well.

"Shall we go make a list of what we need Evie?" Evie nodded and eagerly ran to the kitchen ahead of me, who chuckled good naturedly at her.

"I'll get the bags ready, get Oliver changed out of his onesie and get changed myself." Bella took Oliver from me, who protested a little before snuggling into her arms. I kissed his forehead and Bella's cheek before going after Evie. I packed up the documents on the kitchen table after pulling a few sheets of paper from my notepad and grabbed a pen.

"Right, let's check the fridge first." We made our way through the kitchen, had finished the list and packed Oliver's baby bag by the time Bella and Oliver joined us again. Bella was wearing a casual blue summer dress and converse and Oliver was wearing a pair of jean shorts, a grey t-shirt and a pair of socks. Evie was dressed in a pale yellow sundress and converse and I was in a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt with a pair of converse.

"We ready to go?" I nodded my assent and took Oliver from Bella, smiling as he snuggled into my chest.

We packed everyone into the car and I drove to the supermarket, parking in the closest spot to the entrance. I got out of the car and went to Evie's side in the back, opening the door and crouching so that I could speak to her and look her in the eye.

"Okay Evie, remember the rules. You stay with me or Mummy at all times. If you need to go to the toilet, you ask us. If you want something, you ask us. No running." Evie nodded at me and unclipped her seatbelt and I lifted her from the car, setting her down next to me. She immediately grabbed my hand and came with me to the boot so I could grab the baby bag while waited for Bella to grab Oliver from his seat. I took the baby carrier out too and strapped it to my chest, just in case. We got a shopping trolley and sat Oliver in it before putting the bag in the seat next to him. I pushed the trolley while Bella held Evie's hand and we gathered up the things from the list. We were almost at the till when Evie gasped loudly.

"What is it Evie?" Bella lifted Evie up to her hip and we both looked at her expectantly.

"I'm supposed to bring cakes into nursery on Monday. I forgot to tell you Daddy, sorry."

I leaned over and stroked Evie's cheek, smiling at her. "Don't worry baby girl, we'll go buy some now."

"Or we could buy ingredients and we could make them?" I snorted in amusement at the identical pleading looks on both Bella and Evie's faces before nodding. Bella and Evie high fived dramatically before Bella put Evie down and grabbed her hand. I rolled my eyes at the way they practically skipped to the home baking isle.

"Maybe Nana can help us? She has that mix thingy that we use when I make cakes at her house!" Evie squealed enthusiastically as she chose cupcake cases with Bella. They filled the trolley with the ingredients as well as Disney cupcake cases, cake decorations and a cupcake stand. The left the isle reluctantly when Oliver started fussing. I fished his teething ring out of the bag and put it directly into his mouth. He chewed on it happily and the cold soothed his gums.

I almost groaned when I saw how painfully long the queues were at the tills but joined the one that seemed the shortest and settled myself in for a long wait. Bella lifted Evie to her hip and listened to Evie talk excitedly about baking while I focused my attention on Oliver. He dropped his teething ring but I was ready and caught it before it hit the floor. I put it back into the bag and offered my hand to Oliver, smiling as he wrapped a fist around one of my fingers.

The line moved forwards and I moved too, removing my fingers from Oliver's grip so I could push the trolley forwards. I was next to the conveyor belt and so started to load shopping onto it, with Bella helping and Evie stood by Bella, an arm around her leg. Oliver started fussing so I fished him out of the trolley and strapped him to my chest facing me so he could rest his head against it.

He quietened quickly and I continued unpacking the trolley one-handed, the other hand resting on the back of Olivers head. We managed to unpack half of the contents of the trolley before the conveyor belt was full and we were back to waiting. Bella turned to me, Evie back in her arms with her head resting on Bella's shoulder.

"We should go and drop the shopping at home, then go to get mine and Evie's haircut." I nodded in agreement, absently rubbing Oliver's back.

"I'll call my Mum, see if she doesn't mind baking at her house. We should go out for dinner before you and Evie bake." Bella nodded and smiled at me, before leaning in and kissing my cheek. I wrapped an arm around her and smiled, before being startled out of the moment by an older lady cooing at Oliver.

I groaned internally, knowing that both Evie and Oliver hated when people they didn't know tried to touch them. I tightened my grip on Bella before releasing her slowly, steeping forward a little so I was in front of them. I plastered a smile on my face and cupped Oliver's head with my hand, effectively shielding him.

"Oh, they're precious!" I nodded and rolled my eyes inwardly. I know they're precious, they're my kids. I breathed a sigh of relief when she made no move to touch Oliver or Evie. I saw Evie press her face against Bella's neck out of the corner of my eye and watched as Bella ran a hand through Evie's long hair.

Oliver started to cry quietly and I knew the numbing effect from the teething ring was slowly wearing off. I started rolling my weight from foot to foot, trying to comfort him while helping Bella put the shopping onto the conveyor belt one handed.

"I know baby boy, I'll put the gel on as soon as I can wash my hands." I continued to murmur to Oliver, wincing when his cries increased in volume and cast a quick look to Bella who nodded. She put Evie lowered Evie onto the floor, and reached for Oliver, cradling him so he could snuggle into her breast. He quietened down a little and snuggled into her warmth. Evie clung to Bella's leg with one hand and reached up with the other to stroke Oliver's leg, offering him comfort as well.

I made eye contact with Bella and indicated to a bench across from the till that she could sit at with the kids while I paid for the shopping. She nodded and lifted the baby bag onto her shoulder before walking over to the bench and sitting down with Oliver on her lap and Evie sat next to her.

I watched as she sanitised her hands with the gel and put a dollop of gel onto her finger before rubbing it into Oliver's gums, smiling as he relaxed and the gel soothed his gums.

I quickly packed up our shopping and paid for everything before loading it all into the trolley and walking over to the bench. Oliver was snoozing on Bella's lap and Evie was sat quietly, content to just be there with Bella and Oliver.

I held Evie's hand in one of mine and pushed the trolley with the other as we made our way to the car, and left Bella strapping everyone into their seats while I loaded the shopping into the back. I unclipped the baby carrier and put it in the back seat between Evie and Oliver before climbing into the car and driving home.

I unpacked the car of everything except the baking stuff and called my Mum to ask if it was okay if we came over and baked. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey Mum. Evie has to make some cakes for nursery on Monday and she wanted to come over and bake with you and Bella. Is that okay or do you have plans tonight?"

"No that's fine Edward. Will you and Oliver be joining us?"

"Yeah, we'll be there in a couple of hours."

"See you then. Love you son."

"Love you."

I ended the call and made my way back to the car. It took 10 minutes to drive to the place where Bella had booked an appointment. Oliver was relatively quiet in the back seat, the ear of his polar bear currently being gnawed at by his sensitive gums. Evie was studying her book quietly, tracing her fingers over the pictures and swinging her little legs in her booster seat.

Bella was humming along to the radio, her head resting on the chair and her eyes closed. When we reached the salon I parked quickly and took the keys from the ignition before opening the car door and unbuckling Oliver from his seat and grabbing his teddy while Bella did the same for Evie.

I grabbed the baby bag and followed Bella and Evie into the salon, finding a seat and sitting Oliver on my lap. I offered the polar bear to Oliver who took it and sucked the almost threadbare ear into his mouth. Bella and Evie were sat in adjacent seats with capes around their neck, waiting for their hair to be washed. Their chairs were spun around so they were facing each other and they were laughing together.

My heart clenched as I watched them a smile slowly inching its way across my face. I watched them until Oliver started fussing and I directed my attention back to him, turning him in my lap so that he was facing me. I supported his back with my fingers and bounced him on my knees as he sucked his fingers, giggling loudly at my antics.

He had started making noises and sounds close to 'dada' and I was on edge to hear him start talking. I knew that 6 months was a little early for him to be talking but my heart leapt at the thought of him calling me 'dada'.

He gurgled and squealed 'aaaah' and I raised him up so that his feet were resting on my thighs. I let him bounce a little, smiling as he chuckled loudly before leaning in a little and kissing his pudgy cheek.

"Can you say 'dada' Ollie? Dada. Now you try." I tried to coax him as we waited, ignoring the woman sitting beside me who was laughing along with Oliver.

Oliver clapped his hands together before grasping at my face, his palms squishing my cheeks. I pulled a funny face at him that had giggles erupting from him, before he moved his hands to my nose and pressed on it. I pulled back and wriggled my nose, smiling as Oliver reached out to my face. I leaned back in and let him trace his fingers along my face, chuckling at his 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

When I looked in the direction of the girls they were back in their chairs having their hair cut. I was glad to see that Bella had kept both hers and Evie's hair long, but at a more manageable length. Evie's was now cut to between her shoulder blades and Bella's was a few inches shorter. A final brush and we were paying and on our way out. I walked behind Evie and Bella, chuckling at the way Evie swung her head around as she took each step to make her hair swish.

We strapped the kids into their seats and drove to a family friendly Italian restaurant. We snagged a table with a high chair and sat down to eat. I strapped Oliver into the highchair and secured his bib around his neck while Bella got Evie settled and helped her choose her food. We ordered spaghetti bolognese for Evie and a bowl of mashed potatoes for Oliver before ordering for ourselves.

Bella ordered lasagne and I ordered spaghetti carbonara, as well as ordering a glass of orange juice for Evie and Bella and a glass of coke for me. I pulled Olivers sippy cup of water out of the bag and placed it onto his highchair table well within his reach. We had been offering Oliver the cup more often as Bella had been told by the health visitor that it encouraged him to sip and was better for his teeth. We still used the bottle when I was feeding him his milk before bed or in the morning but if it was juice or water we used the sippy cup.

Evie, Bella and I chatted as we waited for our food, chuckling when Oliver joined in and gurgled loudly, his 'chatting' punctuated with a few 'ooohs'. When his potatoes arrived I allowed him to attempt to feed himself, which was also advised by the health visitor. I sighed. The health visitor never had to clean the mash out of Oliver's hair though.

He immediately and predictably pushed his hands into the potatoes, grabbing a fistful before pushing it into his mouth. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to my carbonara, keeping an eye on him as I ate.

I ordered fruit salad for Oliver and Evie before reaching into the baby bag and pulling out the wipes, leaning over to my baby and wiping the mash off his hands and face before starting on the mash he'd squashed into his hair at some point. Evie and Bella giggled as I scrunched the wipes into a ball with disgust while Oliver chuckled around his sippy cup.

I shook my head and watched in amusement as Ollie relished his fruit, occasionally cutting up a piece that was a little too large for him. When he and Evie were done I wiped the fruit juice from Olivers chin and hands before removing his bib while Bella cleaned Evie up in the men's room.

We piled into the car again and headed for my parent's house. Oliver was sleepy and so I strapped him to my chest when we arrived and let him pillow his head against my chest, rocking him until he fell asleep.

I sat and talked quietly with my dad about his new case while Oliver slept on my chest and Bella, Evie and my Mum baked in the kitchen a massive smile across my face. And a few hours later, when I was lying in bed cuddling the woman I loved with our children in the next room, sleeping peacefully together the smile was just as bright as it had been all day.

I was the luckiest man alive.

 **I'm really passionate about this story and so I did some research about what to feed weaning babies. The NHS website is where I got the advice about cups and the eating specifics from. I have a lot of experience with babies but not that much.**

 **This chapter takes place on 21** **st** **May. I'm thinking that chapter 18 will be Edward's birthday and chapter 17 will be another cute filler chapter. Unless anyone has any objections? I think things will be a little rocky for this family very soon.**

 **As always read review and enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

 **Bella's POV;**

I snuggled into the warmth cocooning me, smiling sleepily when the strong arms loosely circling me tightened and drew me into a broad, firm chest. I rolled onto my back slowly and pressed into Edwards's chest, my arm reaching around to wrap around his waist as our legs twined together.

This was definitely one of my favourite times of the day. That peaceful half hour before the kids woke up and Edward got up for work when we just lay in bed and enjoyed each other's company. I shuffled up a little so that our heads were level and rested my forehead against his, sighing deeply and hoping I didn't have awful morning breath.

Edward cupped my cheek and kissed me gently, causing me to sigh softly again. I nestled my face into the crook of his neck, his arms automatically circling me again. I inhaled his scent before gently kissing his neck, a long press of my lips against his skin. He groaned quietly and tightened his arms around me even further before letting go and urging me backwards so he could claim my lips again. Gone was the gentle, sweet kiss from before, replaced by a passion-filled searing meeting of lips that had me gasping for breath when we parted.

My chest heaved as my lungs tried to refill with air that he stole from them, my face automatically leaning into his gentle, almost reverent touch. My heart ached with the deep emotion I felt for Edward, so much that I felt that I could barely contain it.

My hands rubbed circles into his chest while my hips thrust towards his of their own accord. Our mouths met again, frantic and passionate, our tongues fighting and our teeth clashing. I moaned into his mouth, my skin tight and feverish. His hand trailed a fiery path up my thigh and across my stomach before gently cupping my breast through the thin fabric of his t-shirt. I groaned and arched into the touch, silently begging for more as my teeth bit into his bottom lip. I wanted him. Edward. I needed more. I needed him to –

And then the moment was broken. I heard Oliver and Evie stirring over the baby monitor and gave Edward one last rueful kiss before rolling out of our bed and padding over to the nursery, tamping down my pleasure and biting down a groan of frustration. Evie was sat up in her recently acquired princess bed, her little hands rubbing her at her eyes and the locks of her hair that had escaped the French plait I had put it in sticking up wildly around her head.

Oliver, who had mastered sitting up on his own and was well on his way to crawling, was gurgling in his crib, his pudgy hands clapping together. I lifted him out of his crib and sat him on the floor with his beloved polar bear teddy as I got some clothes out for them both. It was a Friday, so Edward finished work early and would come with me to pick Evie up from nursery. I always loved when we picked Evie up together but it made me nervous today; it meant that Oliver and I only had a few hours to find Edwards's birthday present.

I ran a brush through Evie's curls and put it up into a simple bun before changing her into a pair of jean shorts and a flowery top. I left her choosing socks and shoes while I dressed Oliver in a pair of jean dungarees, a short sleeved white top and a pair of white socks. I helped Evie into her socks and shoes before guiding everyone downstairs for breakfast. I stopped short when I entered the kitchen, my eyes roving over Edward. He was wearing his usual dark grey suit trousers and smart dress shoes but his blue shirt, grey waistcoat and blazer were slung over the back of a chair, the sight of his bare chest causing my breath to catch in my chest. His eyes met mine and smiled ruefully before taking Oliver gently from me and placing him in his highchair.

Edward took over feeding the children so that I could run upstairs, get dressed and pack up Oliver's baby bag and Evie's school bag. I hastily threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a plaid shirt, grabbing some socks and the two packed bags before rushing downstairs.

My bare feet had barely hit the carpeted downstairs landing when I felt a dizzy spell hit me, causing me to waiver on my feet before I dropped the bags with a muted crash in favour of gripping the door frame to steady myself. I shook my head a little as I heard Edward rushing towards me from the kitchen. I looked up and met his worried gaze, attempting to grin brightly and only managing a weak smile as another wave of dizziness crashed over me.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He approached me slowly and cupped my cheek, angling my face towards his and scanning his eyes over it before bringing his hand up to press against my forehead. "You don't feel warm. Do you feel sick?"

I gently pulled away from his hands and shook my head, managing to smile softly at him and kiss him chastely on the lips before stooping and grasping the bags that I dropped. He took the bags from me and led the way to the kitchen, glancing back at me occasionally with concern.

"I'm fine, I promise. It's almost seven thirty, you need to go; you're going to be late for work." I pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth, watching from where I leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen as he lifted Oliver and pressed a kiss to his crown before giving Evie the same treatment. He cuddled both of them to his chest before lowering Evie's feet to the ground and handing Oliver to me. He cupped the side of my head and pressed a kiss to my temple before gathering up his blazer, briefcase and car keys.

I heard the door shut behind him as I wiped the remnants of Oliver's breakfast from around his mouth and smoothed Evie's ponytail.

"We should get going baby girl; grab your backpack and your jacket while I get my socks and shoes on okay?"

She smiled up at me before scampering off to do as she was told while I walked through to the living room and set Oliver down on the carpet. He immediately started trying to crawl as I pulled on my socks and shoes quickly and lifted him before he could get too frustrated with his lack of progress.

Evie waited patiently next to me as I strapped Oliver into his pram and held onto it obediently as we set out into the early June sunshine. We strolled along the street and reached the nursery fairly quickly, walking into the cool building with Evie holding my hand on the handle of the pram.

"Okay Evie, be good and remember that Daddy is coming to pick you up today." Evie nodded excitedly and lifted her arms to me so that she could lean into the pram and kiss Oliver's pudgy cheek, earning a giggle from him. She smiled and hugged me before squirming to get down and running to hang up her jacket and bag so she could play.

I gave her one last wave before leaving the nursery with Oliver, sending Edward a text to let him know that I'd dropped her off as I walked towards the centre.

I had a long day of shopping ahead.

.

.

I groaned in frustration.

Shopping for Edward's present was a bloody nightmare. I was no closer in having any idea of what to get him, and I had to pick Evie up in an hour!

I felt as though I had looked in every shop in the vicinity twice and I still came up empty. This was an unmitigated disaster. Surely my day couldn't get any worse.

I stopped to give Oliver a snack, fishing the dry rusks out of a Tupperware container that I had stashed in my bag and handing one to him while he sat up happily in his pram. I pushed the pram with one hand and used the other to eat a rusk myself, savouring the sweet biscuit as I searched through yet another store.

Maybe I could buy myself some lingerie and give him me for his birthday? I snorted around my rusk at the thought and looked around desperately for inspiration. My eye caught a tent and I cocked my head, thinking as I munched on the last of the rusk.

We could have a family camping holiday. I hadn't been for years but we could go to Cornwall and camp near the coast, take the kids to the beach and have barbecues. I smiled at the thought and then decided to steal Edward's laptop tonight to do some research.

I quickly left the shop and hurriedly and made my way to the nursery, smiling as I saw Edward's familiar Volvo parked in the lot. He opened the door and stepped out when he saw me, walking over to kiss me chastely. I wrapped an arm around him before lifting Oliver from the pram, watching as Edward deftly collapsed it and stowed it in the boot of the car, lifting the baby bag to his shoulder.

He took Oliver from me and held my hand as we walked inside, smiling broadly when Evie barrelled towards us.

"Hey baby girl, ready for some lunch?" She nodded eagerly and we turned to leave before Edward paused. "Bella take the keys out of my inside pocket, Oliver needs a change. Get Evie in the car and we'll be out in 5." I nodded and slid my hand across his chest, lingering a little longer than I needed to before fishing the keys out of his blazer. I pressed a kiss to his cheek and grasped Evie's hand before leaving for the car.

I swung Evie up into my arms and carried her across the lot, smiling as she rested her head on my shoulder and wound an arm around my neck. I clicked the fob, unlocked the car and started trying to coax Evie into her car seat.

She tightened her arm and snuggled more firmly into my neck, letting out a little whine when I tried to gently pry her from me. I sighed in frustration; my baby girl needed a nap but she needed lunch first.

"Okay baby, okay." I murmured into her hair, raising a hand to cup the back of her head where her hair was escaping the bun I put it in this morning. I swayed gently in the sunshine, lowering my hand to rub her back and pressing kisses to her temple. She relaxed into my embrace, her body going lax in my arms. I saw Edward leave the nursery and make his way across the lot, an arm wrapped around a giggling Oliver.

"I think we should just get some sandwiches or something so we can get them back for their nap Edward. After a day at nursery and a day with Mummy, they're exhausted." I pressed another kiss to Evie's crown and managed to get her into her seat. I had just finished buckling her in when she started wailing, her hands coming up to rub at her eyes in the way she does when she's close to a meltdown.

I climbed into the car and squeezed into the middle seat between the two baby seats, wiping her tears away with my thumb.

"What's wrong baby?" My question was met with chest wracking coughs and the occasional hiccups as Evie tried to calm herself down. "Maybe we should just make something at home?"

Edward nodded and quickly strapped Oliver into his seat and got behind the wheel, starting the car up and driving home. It was a relatively short drive, around 5 minutes and soon we were pulling up in front of the cottage. I unbuckled a sleeping Evie, while Edward tackled a snoring Oliver and his bag, promising to get the pram later.

I got Evie comfy on one of the sofas with a fluffy throw blanket and a pillow while Edward got Oliver settled into his bassinet. We crept into the kitchen and sat at the kitchen island, content to relish each other's company for a while.

"I need to nip out later, about 3. I'll be gone for a couple of hours, but I'll be back in time for our family dinner; I promise." I nodded and smiled, outwardly displaying a politely indifferent persona while inside I panicked.

Where was he going? If he wanted me to know he would have told me where he was going when he told me that he was going out. Shit. I forced myself to be calm. Edward loved me; he wouldn't cheat on me and risk our relatively new relationship.

"What do you want or lunch?"

.

.

Edward dropped me and the kids off at his parents' house on his way to his mystery appointment. Carlisle was home early and Esme was baking up a storm in her gorgeous kitchen. It was all polished dark marble countertops and white cupboards. Evie eagerly scampered to the kitchen to help her Nana while Oliver went to his Pops to be filled in about his most recent case.

When I entered the kitchen Evie was already wearing her princess apron and was stood on her special stool so she could see and reach the countertop. I sat at the breakfast bar and watched fondly as Evie helped measure out flour and add it to a mixer containing butter, sugar, eggs and vanilla. Esme turned to me as Evie put the cupcake cases into the baking trays and smiled.

"How are you Bella?" I smiled at the woman that I was coming to see as a mother.

"I'm fine, just frustrated about finding Edward a birthday present. I have no idea what to do!" Esme smiled fondly at my outburst before going to help Evie scoop the cupcake batter into the cases. She put the trays into the oven before turning to me with a contemplative look on her face.

"Evie, why don't you go and make a fort with your Pops and brother." Evie discarded and ran to the living room and Esme came to sit next to be at the bar. "Why don't you have a romantic meal together, Carlisle and I will take the kids for the night. I can help you pick out the restaurant too if you like?" I nodded and pulled her into a grateful hug.

Thank God for Esme.

.

.

I opened the bathroom door and padded over to the bedroom that I shared with Edward, my damp hair in a messy bun, my skin scrubbed pink and my mouth minty fresh. I stretched and slid under the sheets, reaching over to wrap my fingers around Edwards left bicep, starting a little when the skin underneath my fingertips felt odd. He flinched away from my fingers and I snatched it back in surprise and hurt. What?

Did Edward not want me to touch him?

I blinked back tears and scooted to the furthest edge of the mattress, curling into a ball.

"Bella? Hey baby, what's wrong?" I stayed silent and closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. Soft light flooded the room as Edward flicked on the lamp on his bedside table. He gathered me into his arms and put his finger under my chin. "Hey, talk to me?"

I heaved a sigh. I wanted to make this work and to do that we need communication. "Don't you want me to touch you Edward?" I kept my eyes closed so I couldn't see his facial expression.

"Of course I do? You just grasped a sensitive area of skin. You know I love it when you touch me." He punctuated his statement with a chaste kiss to my lips. I opened my eyes and saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"But your bicep wasn't sensitive this morning? What happened Edward, are you okay?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise but it doesn't matter. I went to get my birthday present today, that's where I went when I dropped you and the kids off with my parents." He moved me off his lap and presented his left arm to me.

My words dried in my mouth as I gazed in surprise at Edward's arm. Right there, under his homage to Evie, more words were inscribed on his skin, barely visible through the Clingfilm wrapped around them.

 _Oliver Ellis Cullen_

 _8_ _th_ _November 2015_

Tears clouded my vision.

"I love you Bella."

 **10** **th** **June 2016.**

 **I know I've been gone for a disgustingly long time but I'm saying sorry with a chapter update! Love you guys, read review and enjoy as always.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18;

 **Edward's POV;**

I ignored the uncomfortable tightness around my tattoo as I slowly came back to consciousness. I groaned and sleepily reached for Bella so we could have our usual early morning make out session, only to find a cold spot when my hand met the ruffled sheets of her side of the bed. It took a minute for me to compute that Bella wasn't there; when my brain finally responded my eyes snapped open and my body jack-knifed upwards into a sitting position, my eyes scanning my bedroom.

Her hair bands were still scattered haphazardly along the bedside table, her clothes from yesterday still sat where she put them last night; in the hamper in my bedroom corner. I spotted a pair of converse partially under my bed and a pair of strappy heels shoved into the open wardrobe. I breathed out a sigh of relief as my irrational fears were chased away. She hadn't left me and Evie in the middle of the night.

So where the hell was she?

I gingerly stretched my arms over my head and turned my head so I could admire the names adorning my left arm. Bella hadn't brought up that I'd given Oliver my name on the tattoo and I decided to take it as a good sign rather than worry about it being a bad one.

He was my son. I would have to speak to Bella about making it official and the same for Evie. If we didn't work out, God forbid, I wouldn't stop her from seeing Evie; she was a big part of my little girl's life and Evie didn't need the confusion of suddenly losing a parent. It shouldn't be too hard for Bella to adopt Evie – Tanya signed her rights away after all. Probably shouldn't ask this early into our oddly serious, committed relationship though.

Or be thinking about this at the arse crack of dawn.

I tilted my head side to side, rolling my shoulders and groaning in relief after my neck cracked satisfyingly. I moved to get out of bed and find my girlfriend – that sounded way too juvenile, my partner – for at least a few kisses before the kids woke up when I heard whispers and quiet giggles outside the partially opened door. I shook my head as I listened to Bella and Evie, deciding to stay in bed and wait for them to do whatever they had planned.

It was 100% going to be something adorable; it was my birthday after all.

I heard a whispered countdown and hurried to lie back down and feign sleep. I had just perfected my slow, deep breaths when the countdown finished and Evie burst into the room loudly, darting to my side of the bed immediately. I made a big show of groaning loudly as if my sleep had been disturbed while trying to hide the persistent smile on my face.

I felt my daughter scramble up onto the bed and nestle in next to me, her little hands prodding gently at my face and shaking my shoulders.

"Daddy! Daddy it's time to wake up! It's your birthday!"

I groaned theatrically before rolling onto my back and scooping Evie up into my arms, holding her above me while she squealed with delight.

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" I brought her down to rest against my chest and blew a raspberry on her cheek.

"Thank you, Princess." I tightened my arms around her little body and looked over her shoulder to look at Bella. She had made her way over to the bed and was sat cross-legged next to me, close enough for her knee to brush my side. Oliver was sitting in the cradle of her legs, giggling and clapping his pudgy hands.

I scooted Evie onto one side of my chest and stretched my other arm out in invitation. Bella smiled but didn't snuggle into my side; instead she pressed a kiss onto my lips and moved away with a rueful look on her face.

"You need to get up, we made you a birthday breakfast, didn't we Evie?" my daughter nodded excitedly with a wide grin on her cute little face and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm.

"Well in that case, what are we waiting for?" I got up from the bed with Evie in my arms and tossed her in the air gently before putting her down and holding my hands out for my son. Bella passed him over and I cuddled him into my chest.

"Good morning Ace. How's my little one this morning?" Oliver gurgled at me loudly, his arms waving wildly and I listened intently as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen, my heart thumping loudly every time he got close to saying 'dada'.

I nodded my head and replied, "I can't believe it either Ollie, the injustice is unbelievable." Bella just shook her head in amusement and snorted at me.

I pressed a kiss to his head and put him into his highchair, watching as Bella put a bowlful of pancake pieces in front of him before he could whine his annoyance. He eagerly dug in, his fingers squashing the pancake before he shoved the pieces into his mouth and chewed it with his 4 teeth. I chuckled at his adorableness and snapped a picture with my phone quickly.

"Daddy, look at your pancakes! Mummy made them look like hearts because we love you and we made lots and lots because that's how much we love you!" I felt tears prick my eyes and the back of my throat ached.

"Thank you so much Princess, I love them. Not as much as I love you, your brother and your Mummy though." Evie beamed at me before digging into her own pancakes, syrup getting all over her face. Christ, she had it in her hair. I chuckled and looked at Bella as I ate a pancake, my smile stretching impossibly wider when she came and sat across my lap.

My arms slid around her waist and I rested my head on her shoulder, sighing contently. I scooped up another forkful of pancake, my hand carrying it close to Bella's open mouth before snagging it for myself, chuckling at her mock pout and Evie's pealing laughter at the display.

"Naughty Daddy, we have to share!" Evie waggled her finger at me and I fought my urge to laugh while she was telling me off. She always got mad when I did that.

I picked up a pancake between the forefingers and thumbs of both hands while remaining wrapped around my love, pulling gently to tear the pancake in half perfectly.

"Take half of my heart." I smiled cheekily up at Bella, who rolled her eyes at my cheesiness while fishing the pancake out of my hand and taking a bite of it.

"Mmm delicious." She leaned down and captured my lips in a chaste, sweet kiss, her lips upturned into a smile. "Your children are finished eating Edward, let me get up." She whispered against my lips before straightening up, chuckling a little as my arms tightened around her briefly before loosening, allowing her to get up from my lap and gather a now sticky Oliver into her arms.

"Come to Daddy little man, let's get you cleaned up while the girls go and do gross girly stuff." I smiled as Oliver giggled at my words and Evie protested loudly, demanding that Bella tell me off. I received a mock glare as I dampened a paper towel and wiped the remnants of pancake from Olivers face, handing him a damp paper towel to keep him occupied as I cleaned him up.

We went through our normal routine of getting ready, Bella and I taking turns occupying the children so that we could get showered and dressed before packing the baby bag and getting ready to go to my parent's house.

"Evie do you remember the rules?" I knelt down so that we could make eye contact as she nodded at me solemnly. "What are they?"

"Stay by you and Mummy for the whole walk. No talking to strangers. I walk on the bit away from the cars. No running. No picking up things off the floor." She counted the rules on her fingers as she said them, her face scrunched up in concentration as she tried to make sure that she remembered each one.

She looked adorable, her little body dressed in a light pink summer dress and her feet encased in flowery sandals. Bella braided her hair into a French braid with little faux flowers woven in 'like Tangled Daddy' and I smothered her in sunscreen before planting her on the sofa with instructions to read her book and not move while I got her brother ready.

Oliver was sat in his play pen, a teething ring sat in front of him as he played with his blocks. I reached in and grabbed him, checking his jean shorts for any mess and pulling the waistband at the back so that I could make sure his nappy was empty. Bella had styled his curly brown hair into the cutest comb over and wrestled him into a cute baby blue polo, leaving his little feet bare.

I debated the pros and cons of the pram vs the baby carrier before shrugging and strapping the baby carrier over my light green button down shirt, securing Oliver into it facing outwards and passing him his fire engine to occupy him. I tucked my phone into the back pocket of my shorts, slid my converse on and called to Bella.

She met me at the front door, the baby bag slung over her shoulder and her hand held out for Evie to take. I let everyone out before locking the door behind us, grasping Bella's free hand and strolling down to my parent's house in the early afternoon sunshine.

I let Bella walk a pace or two in front of me so that I could admire her, the sway of her hips and the flow of her hair. She'd tied her hair up into a high ponytail and was wearing a white tank top, a pair of jean shorts that showcased long shapely legs and black ankle boots. A slim, multi-coloured, woven anklet rested around her right ankle and moved up and down her leg a little with every step she took.

I lengthened my stride for a few steps so that I'd be flush against her side again and let go of her hand in favour of wrapping an arm around her shoulder and drawing her closer to me. She turned her head and smiled at me, pressing a quick kiss to my lips before turning back to Evie and using her newly free hand to fuss with Evie's braid while we waited to cross a busy street.

When we made it to my parent's house 10 minutes later my Mum was waiting for us outside, smiling brightly and looking beautiful in a long patterned maxi dress. She gathered all of us into her arms for hugs, squeezing Oliver between me and her rather than taking him out of the carrier.

"Come on in, Birthday Boy!"

I smiled and hugged my Dad, rolling my eyes at the various coloured balloons that were dotted around the room as Evie began to play with them, tossing them in the air and batting them all over the room.

We ate a light lunch with the rest of the family, laughing and talking over sparkling lemonade and cold beers on the patio. Evie ran around the garden barefoot, her abandoned sandals by the back door. She attempted cartwheels and rolled around in the soft grass, giggling to herself. Soon she would be able to play with her younger brother, and the thought made my grin impossibly wider.

Bella leaned over to me and tugged Oliver out of my arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead before handing him off to my Dad, who went and sat with him in the grass, keeping an eye on him as he crawled around. I chuckled as my Dad lunged forwards so stop Oliver from shoving a handful of grass, his chino and white t-shirt covered in grass stains.

I felt Bella wrap her hand around mine and looked over to her, not being able to resist pulling her in for a quick kiss, ignoring the presence of my family. She humoured me, allowing me to draw her close before pulling back and tugging on my hand, urging me to stand.

"Have fun, we'll drop the kids off tomorrow!" I furrowed my brow, turning to my Mum to ask her what the hell she was talking about when Bella started pulling me toward the door, calling a thank you back to my parents.

"Where are we going?" I asked her, getting only a smirking wink in return. I rolled my eyes with a smile, shaking my head fondly at the woman I had fallen in love with and allowed her to pull me to the street where a taxi was waiting.

She pushed me inside, placed her tote bag on my lap and slid in after me, nodding at the female driver and settling into her seat while refusing to tell me where we were going. The ride was a fairly short one, only about 10 minutes. When we reached wherever we were going, Bella lunged forward before I could and paid the driver, before hopping out of her seat and waiting for me to follow suit.

I pouted at her and climbed out of the car, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer till she was practically flush against my chest. She wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me down for a quick kiss before pulling away and grasping my hand again, leading me down a fairly busy street to a smaller, more quiet one.

"Oh my God, this is the part where you kill me and hide my body, isn't it?" I whispered theatrically, chuckling when Bella rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"If I was going to kill you, I'd wait till everything was in my name you dope."

I laughed outright, only stopping when we came to a halt towards the end of the quiet street. In front of us was a sweet little restaurant, with the most delicious smells wafting from it. It was pretty, covered in vines, with wrought iron furniture on its tiny patio for outside dining.

I followed Bella into the restaurant and walked up to the hostess table, waiting to be seated. Instead, Bella gave the name – my heart thumped loudly when she said Cullen and not Swan – and we were left waiting at the table while the hostess sauntered off.

I raised a quizzical eyebrow that Bella smirked at, turning back to the table and collecting a basket from the hostess with a smile and a 'thank you' before leading me back outside and walking back up the small street.

I took the basket from her, looked up and recognised the street, a smile spreading across my face as Bella lead me through the park that I first saw her in.

"Bella, what are we doing here?" She just turned and smiled before walking past the playground, her hand wrapped around mine.

We walked toward the grassy area on the other side of the park, where Bella stopped and pulled a soft blanket from her bag, laying it on the grass before settling herself comfortably on it. She glanced up at me and patted the blanket next to her, smiling up at me shyly.

I settled next to her, the basket between us and raised a quizzical eyebrow. She ignored me and began unpacking the food from the basket, the scent of warm bread and rich tomato sauce rising from the basket. A bottle of wine, two glasses, two plates and knives and forks followed and I watched her as she dished out pasta and garlic bread on each plate and poured two glasses of wine.

She passed me my plate and began to eat, her legs stretched out in front of her and crossed at the ankles, her boots kicked off and lying haphazardly at the bottom of the blanket. I scooted closer to her and pressed a kiss to her temple, murmuring a 'thank you' before digging into my own plate, groaning as the incredible taste exploded across my tongue.

We sat and ate quietly for a while before people started walking over to the grass and sitting themselves down too, couples and families and groups of friends. Bella packed up our plates and asked me to wait on the blanket, disappearing for five minutes and returning with popcorn. She settled herself down in my lap and offered me some of the treat, which I accepted with one hand while wrapping the other around her waist.

By now the sun was starting to set and my heart swelled with emotion for the woman nestled in my arms. I loved her so much. I was going to ask her. Fuck waiting for the right moment, this was it. I was going to ask her to officially move in with me. I was going to ask if I could adopt Oliver.

I turned to her and started to open my mouth but was stopped when she placed her finger over my lips.

"Shh, the movie is about to start." She whispered and I turned my head to follow her line of sight, smiling when I saw the beginning of a movie projected onto the wall of an old building across from the park. I pressed a kiss to her lips and leaned back a little, moving Bella so that she was sat between my legs and leaning against my chest. I stole another handful of popcorn as the singing started, cramming it into my mouth and then leaning back onto my hands.

I would ask her later.

 **If you guys don't read my other story, just letting you know that I'm 14 weeks pregnant and so excited!**

 **As always read review and enjoy!**

 **This chapter takes place on 20** **th** **June 2016. It might just be these pregnancy hormones but I feel a lemon coming on ;) stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19;

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight.**

 **Bella's POV;**

I was sat in the small back garden of the cottage watching Evie roll about in the grass with her baby brother and Edward, trying to smile at the adorable sight that they made. My heart ached hollowly and I desperately grasped onto my positive feelings, my smile sliding off my face when I failed. I felt a sharp cutting pain and I struggled to keep my emotions in check while I called to Edward that I was going to get some lemonade. I barely made it to the kitchen before the first sob escaped my mouth.

This time last year I was terrified, alone and very much in the same position that I found myself in now; curled up on a cool tiled floor, my arms wrapped protectively around my waist as I sobbed my heart out.

This time last year my parents had told me to never call them again, that I was a whore and no longer a Swan. This time last year I found out I was pregnant with my little miracle, my little Ollie. The pain was surprising. I carried the burden of being cut off from my parents every day; my only connection to them was Alice, my twin and best friend. But today the pain that I had gradually got used to and pushed aside for the wellbeing of my child was overwhelming, the sharpness of it robbed me of my breath and left me gasping.

It was different now though, I had two children that didn't need to see their mother having a breakdown in the kitchen and a partner who loved me. I needed to pick myself up, brush myself off and let my parents go once and for all. I tried to get up, willing my body to cooperate. A voice that sounded like my mother began to whisper in the recesses of my mind.

 _Think of Edward Bella, how would he feel if he saw you like this? He might see you as the weakling that you are and deem you unworthy of his love. Why shouldn't he? Look at you!_

I sobbed louder and curled into myself more tightly. I didn't hear the footsteps and so didn't realise that Edward was standing right beside me until I felt him sit beside me and tug me onto his lap.

"Edward? Where are the children?" I managed to gasp out between sobs, willing my chest to stop heaving and my tears to stop flowing. My body ignored my demands and I shuddered in Edwards arms.

"They're fine, Evie is watching a film in the living room and Ollie is asleep in his playpen. What's going on baby? Talk to me."

I pressed my face into his neck, breathing in his scent while I tried to catch my breath long enough to tell him it was nothing. But when I leaned back a little to tell him he pushed his finger under my chin and angled my face towards his. My brown eyes met his emerald green ones, the same shape and colour as our daughters and my false words dried on my tongue at the look of concern and love in them.

"Do you think Ali and Jasper are free? This is going to take a while and I want to make sure the kids are being looked after." Edward smiled at me and pulled his phone from his shorts pocket, dialling Jaspers phone and having a quick conversation with him.

Within 20 minutes I had calmed down enough to kiss Evie and Oliver goodbye as they went to spend time with their Auntie and Uncle. Alice took me aside for a minute and wrapped her arms around me, letting me know that she was aware of the date and giving me her full support without saying a word. I squeezed her as tightly as I could before letting her go and blowing her a kiss.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and pulled me into the cottage, shutting the door on Jaspers car driving away with the kids safely buckled in the back. He dragged me upstairs to our room after pulling a tub of toffee ice cream and a spoon from the kitchen and settled me by his side under a thin blanket, waiting expectantly.

I loved him so much.

I took a deep breath, my fingers playing with the stitching on the bed spread as I avoided eye contact and tried to figure out how to explain my earlier breakdown. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders, his solidness driving home that he was my rock and my support. I no longer needed my parents because he was my home.

"I'm sorry for earlier. I had no idea that today would be so hard for me otherwise I probably would have said something earlier or at least tried to prepare both of us." I turned in his arms, breaking his hold on me and crossing my legs Indian style. He mimicked my position, his eyes never leaving mine as he gave me his full attention.

"Today is the anniversary of me finding out I was pregnant with Oliver." I allowed a smile to grace my face as I remembered how scared yet excited I was. I had never loved anyone or anything as quickly and as overwhelmingly as Oliver. Except maybe Evie.

"I was terrified. I had just completed my summer exams and I was waiting for the results when I realised that I hadn't had my period. At first I wrote it off as stress because of the exams and then stress over my results but then I started feeling nauseous and my stomach started feeling more firm than before.

"I panicked, bought 7 pregnancy tests and did them all, one after the other. Every single one of them was positive. The final pregnancy test was one that told you how far along you are but it was pointless because I knew when he had been conceived and who had fathered him. I've only ever had sex once after all."

I chuckled at Edward's baffled face, reaching over and pushing gently on his chin to close his mouth.

"Jacob was a jerk, and the biggest mistake of my life, though without him I wouldn't have that beautiful baby boy. We had one night together after months of dating and I never saw him again. Naturally when I found out I was pregnant I tried to call his number again, only to find that he'd changed it and moved on. I needed to speak to my Mum, tell her what was happening and get reassurance from her.

"I've never heard her so disappointed. I always thought my relationship with my parents was better than that, but especially my relationship with her. She was usually so supportive, though now when I look back I realise that she was only supportive of things that she approved of and encouraged skills that she liked rather than skills that I actually possessed. The only reason she was supportive was because I allowed her to mould me into what she wanted.

"She immediately told my Dad, who came to the phone and called me all sorts of awful names before disowning me and slamming the phone down." A tear dripped down my cheek and before I could hastily brush it away Edward was there, his thumb gently wiping at it before he pulled me closer and rested my forehead against his.

"That's why you don't talk about them? Because of what they did to you?"

I nodded as more tears crept down my face, leaning forward and seeking comfort from Edward who immediately responded with a hug. He straightened his legs and arranged me so that I was sat sideways across them, his arms a comforting weight around my waist.

"Please tell me that you didn't go through your pregnancy alone." Edward whispered into my hair, his voice filled with pain before dropping his head down and planting a kiss on my bare shoulder. I turned my face towards him and gave him a chaste kiss before resting our foreheads together.

"No. I called Alice, she helped me through my pregnancy and labour, up until I met you." He kissed along my cheek to my ear.

"And then what happened?" I turned my face to his again, my hand coming up to cradle his cheek and thread through the fine hairs at the back of his head. I pulled him close, so close that we were breathing the same air and smiled.

"I fell in love." He leaned forward and claimed my lips roughly, swallowing my moan as he pulled me as close as he could. I pushed at his shoulders and straddled his hips when he lay down, claiming his lips again when he threaded his hands into my hair and tugged me down. I let out a groan as he started nibbling my neck, my hips circling over his of their own accord and my hands grasping at his hair.

I pulled back from him long enough to tug my tank top over my head, exposing my pale yellow bra. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as his eyes roamed over my body. I went to cross my arms over my waist, feeling a little self-conscious, when Edward growled lowly at me. He grasped my wrists and flipped us so that I was lying on my back, pinning my arms above my head in his loose grip. My legs fell open and he nestled himself between them, his hardness pressing into me through the material of his black shorts.

He reared up and pulled his own top off before lowering himself on top of me again, letting a moan that was mirrored by me when our skin came into contact. He fingered the clasp of my bra in the valley between my breasts, looking at me questioningly and popping the clasp open when I nodded breathlessly.

The material was pulled off me completely and immediately my nipple was surrounded by the warm wetness of Edward's mouth. My eyes rolled back into my head as my hips pressed against his, seeking pressure and relief. He groaned against my nipple, the sensation travelling straight between my legs. My hands traced his back as he laved attention onto my breasts, alternating the sucking between my breasts as I arched into his mouth.

My cheeks began to heat when I felt my milk begin to let down and I tried to push Edward away, resulting in him detaching from my chest to look at me.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" His voice was heavy with longing and sent another wave of desire through me. I shook my head hastily, pulling him in for a kiss.

"I felt my milk coming." My cheeks were on fire as I tilted my head back and allowed my eyes to slip closed. I jerked in surprise when I felt his lips close around my nipple again, opening my eyes and looking down to see him looking up at me. He released my nipple for a second to smirk at me.

"I want to know what it tastes like." I snorted at him and gasped when he began sucking earnestly on a nipple, feeling the milk begin to flood out of it. He stopped sucking a minute later, lapping at the nipple before grinning at me and smacking his lips.

"Not bad." I rolled my eyes at him before giving him my best bedroom eyes and reaching for his waistband. He grasped my hand, gently preventing me from undoing his button.

"I don't have any condoms Bella. Let's slow down, please?" I nodded slowly, bringing my arm up to cover my breasts but being stopped by Edward. He curled up behind me, spooning me. He put a leg between mine and cupped a breast in his warm palm, sliding his arm beneath my head. "Let's have a nap baby."

I pulled away for a second to cover us with a thin blanket and tie my hair up into a high messy bun before I snuggled back into Edward's warm chest, smiling contently and smirking in amusement when Edward had to adjust his prominent erection. At least I wasn't the only one suffering.

I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Edward knew about my parents. He knew about Jacob. He understood and he still loved me. He had been upset on my behalf. He comforted me. I wiggled into his erection, smothering my snort at his curse and subsequent adjustment. He wanted me. I pressed a kiss into the arm slotted beneath my head and smiled when I felt the returning kiss to the back of my neck.

"I love you so much Edward Anthony Cullen." His arm tightened around me, leaving me gasping in pleasure as he applied pressure to my breast.

"I love you more Isabella Marie Cullen." I smiled and didn't bother correcting my last name.

I would be a Cullen soon enough.

 **Funny story, the thing about the 7 pregnancy tests happened to me when I found out I was pregnant. I was so excited and I couldn't believe the positive result. I went a bit overboard haha. I'm 18 weeks pregnant! The baby is the size of a turnip but my belly looks more like a watermelon haha.**

 **As always, read, review and enjoy!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

 **Edward's POV;**

He'd said it. My baby boy had said 'dada'. I'm not ashamed to admit that I shed a tear or 50 when I lifted him out of his cot this morning and my greeting of 'good morning Ace' was replied to with 'dada' and a wide gummy smile.

I was still stood by his crib, the both of us still grinning at each other when Bella stumbled in and started to shake Evie awake gently a few minutes later. In fact, my smile didn't leave my face as I changed Ollie's shitty nappy, or as I showered and got dressed for work, or even as I kissed my family goodbye, literally the worst part of my morning.

And then, just before I was about to leave for work and my smile had started to diminish a little bit he reached his pudgy arms to me again, shouting 'dada' at the top of his lungs and giggling when I dropped my briefcase and lunged for him, hugging him to me tightly.

I shared a slightly watery smile with Bella, who had been trying to wrestle Evie into a pair of socks that she hadn't chosen – and thus refused to wear because 'they aren't Mulan Mummy. Mulan saved China' – while hastily eating a piece of toast and packing the baby bag. My woman was a superhero.

Fuck it, I'd be a little late to work today.

I buckled Oliver into his shoes and strapped him into his pram, handing him his teddy bear. He sucked on the threadbare ear contently while I took over the packing of the baby bag from Bella, restocking nappies, wipes and extra clothes before adding a few Tupperware containers of fruit, rusks and crackers.

Evie had finished kindergarten for the summer and Bella had started taking the kids to a play group for both toddlers and babies. The group gave Bella the opportunity to make friends with other parents and allowed Oliver and Evie to interact with children their own age. Today was my last day working full time, as of next week I'd be going to work only a couple of days a week and working mostly from my home office so that I could spend more time with my family. It was one of my conditions for the summer when I went back to work after Evie was born and I was grateful that my bosses were so accommodating.

I couldn't stall any longer and after pressing a final kiss to Evie's cheek, Oliver's forehead and Bella's lips I climbed into my car and drove to work. I was only a couple of minutes late and rushed to my office, with the mind-set that the quicker I started, the quicker I'd finish.

I settled behind my desk and pulled up my first report with a sigh. I'd literally give anything to be with my family right now.

.

.

.

I dropped my briefcase carelessly by the front door, frowning in confusion when I didn't hear the usual noise that accompanied dinner in the Cullen Cottage. I walked through to the kitchen, tilting my head when it was empty of my girlfriend and children. I reached into my pocket for my phone to call Bella and ask where she was when I felt slender arms wrap around my waist from behind. I smiled and rested my hand on top of the joined ones on my chest, leaning into the hug before turning and wrapping my arms around Bella, inhaling her vanilla scent.

"Where are the kids?" I murmured into her hair, leaning back so that I could see her face and give her a kiss.

"They're having a sleepover at your parent's house. Evie wanted a chance to show off her and Ollie's matching pyjamas." I chuckled at the thought, remembering the squeal of excitement that came from Evie when she found the matching brother/sister onesies last time we shopped. She had demanded them, stating that they were absolutely required so that everyone would know that she was a big sister.

"So we have the house to ourselves?" I tried to keep the hope out of my voice. I honestly would wait forever for Bella but since our last almost romp all I could think about was her body and the sound of her moans. God did I want to hear her moan again.

"Yeah, I was thinking that we could order Chinese and curl up together somewhere comfy?" I smiled down at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead before pulling away to order her favourite and my regular order from the local Chinese while she pulled a few blankets to the sofa and looked through our collection of films. I joined her a couple of minutes later, throwing my blazer over the back of the couch, undoing my tie and my top buttons before rolling up the sleeves of my shirt and stretching my arm across the back of the sofa.

It was Bella's turn to choose a film from our frankly pathetic 'adult' collection, as Disney films made up most of our film collection. I love our kids but it was a welcome change when we could watch films with swearing and violence rather than princesses and princes randomly bursting into song and constantly having perfect hair.

I smiled contently, watching the action packed film while snuggling under a fluffy blanket with the woman that I loved nestled into my side. I tried to ignore the possessive feelings that always pushed their way to the surface when I saw her in my clothes. She was practically swimming in the grey t-shirt that I gave her to sleep in all those months ago on her first night here. Her hair was slightly damp and shoved in a messy bun high on her head; a few tendrils had escaped and were brushing at her smooth neck. I pulled her closer and inhaled again, enjoying the scent of her vanilla shampoo and clamping down hard on my arousal when I realised that she also smelled like me; she'd used my body wash.

I groaned silently and willed away the beginnings of my erection, grumbling slightly when the doorbell rung and plastering on a fake smile for the delivery guy, making sure to include a tip for him and wish him a good evening.

We ate out of the boxes with chopsticks while nestled on the couch next to each other, me watching her while she watched the film. I watched the slight changes in her facial expression, the way she flinched a little when there was an explosion and the way her lips upturned when she found something amusing.

I loved her so fucking much.

"Edward are you going to watch the film at all?" I grinned at her, unseen as she hadn't turned away from the film while she teased me.

"I have something more interesting to watch." She turned her head toward me then, smiling softly as she reached out and put the rest of her food on the coffee table.

"Is that so?" She tilted her head playfully and straddled my lap, her arms resting loosely on my shoulders as she pressed teasing chaste kisses to my lips. I just nodded before dragging her into a deeper kiss, my tongue sweeping her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and let it in and then we were battling for dominance. My hands reached up and took the bobble out of her hair, groaning as the scent of vanilla became more pronounced and carding my fingers through the damp curls, using them to anchor her to me.

She moaned long and loud into my mouth, her arms tightening around my neck and drawing me closer. Our lips broke apart and I immediately dove for her creamy neck, getting harder in my pants when I smelled vanilla and my own body wash on her. I growled lowly as my possessiveness reared up again, and couldn't stop myself from marking her neck up so that anyone that came across her would know she is off limits. My teeth scraped along her neck lightly, sucking gently at her pulse point with her moans ringing in my ears and her hips moving against mine.

Her fingers tightened in the short hairs at the back of my head and tugged gently, urging me to pull my head away from her neck and covering my lips with her own immediately. She pulled insistently at my shirt, tugging on the buttons until they came undone or came away from the material completely. I let go of her hips to rip my tie off from around my neck, entertaining the idea of tying her wrists together with the material for a second before dropping it and helping her bare my torso completely.

The soft grey t-shirt was yanked over her head, and the sight almost made me swallow my tongue. Her hair was wild and curly around her beautifully flushed face. Her eyes were hooded and full of lust and desire for me. Her breasts were bare, here rosy nipples hard and almost straining towards me. I reared forward and sucked a nipple into my mouth hard, grazing at it with my teeth and revelling in the sharp gasp and moan that she let out, locking my arms around her when she arched into my mouth.

Her hands grasped at my shoulders, her nails digging in as she ground her hips hard down on mine and searched for relief. I released her nipple and surged up, keeping her in my arms. I wasn't going to do this with the woman I loved for the first time on the sofa like a couple of teenagers. She was going to spread across our bed as I make her come apart again and again.

And again.

Her legs locked around my waist and her lips began sucking a mark into my neck as a climbed the stairs as quickly as I could manage. I dropped her down onto our bed and removed my belt, feeling equally aroused and embarrassed as she watched me, biting her lip as I tugged my trousers and boxers down and left myself bare. Her eyes devoured my length, standing hard and proud, cut, curved and resting on my stomach before slowly, almost shyly opening her legs for me and beckoning her to me. My cock jumped visibly, and she watched the movement as I crawled up the bed to nestle between her legs.

I could feel her heat through the thin shorts she was wearing and grasped them, looking to her for confirmation before sliding them down and off. I stroked at the light, fine hairs across her pubic bone before letting my fingers dip lower and press against her clit. She groaned and arched up into my touch, her legs falling open a little more. I dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder before trailing kisses and sucking marks into her skin until I reached my goal.

My finger slid into her slowly as my lips closed around her clit, suckling firmly as I fingered her slowly. Her hands reached down and grasped at my hair as she planted her feet and pushed her pussy into my mouth, moaning loudly as I slid another finger into her.

"Edward, please. I need more, please. Please. Please." She continued her litany of begging and praise as I fingered her deeply but slowly, bringing her to the edge and pushing her over. Her legs clenched and shook with the intensity of her orgasm as she screamed herself hoarse. I unlatched from her clit and slowly withdrew my fingers, holding her gaze as I lapped at the wetness left on them. I tried to ignore the throbbing of my cock as I gazed up her body, my eyes drawn to her heaving chest and the marks I'd left on her breasts. I fisted my cock, earning a whimper from Bella, as she brought herself up on shaky arms to watch with hooded eyes.

"Bella, you look so fucking sexy right now baby. I could come just looking at that body." She smirked at me and reached into the bedside table on her side, pulling out a strip of condoms. My mouth went dry as she pulled one off and offered it to me before lying back down and spreading her legs invitingly. I ripped the condom wrapper open, almost tearing the condom itself in my haste, and used it to cover my cock. I crawled up her body and braced myself with a hand on either side of her head.

"I love you so much." I whispered against her lips, smiling as she returned the sentiment. I lined myself up at her entrance and pushed in slowly, groaning at the tight fit and forcing myself to take it slow and not hurt her. She hooked her legs around my hips and wound our arms together, pulling me so that more of my weight rested against her. Our foreheads rested together, and our breath intermingled as I thrusted shallowly, letting her get used to my girth and length.

My thrusts gradually got deeper and harder of their own accord, my body reacting to the pleasure of being inside her and my will power fading. Soon I was pounding her into the mattress, our shouts and moans of pleasure echoing around our dimly lit room, hands grasping and groping and hanging on as we chased our release.

She came first, her wet channel pulsing around my cock suddenly as her mouth fell open slackly and let out pants and mewls of pleasure. I buried my face in her neck, reeling at the vice-like grip she had my cock in as I continued to thrust furiously, on the brink of orgasm. She released her tight hold on my shoulders and ran her fingers through the short, soft hairs at the back of my head, murmuring love and encouragement in my ears.

I could feel her heat surrounding me through the condom, her breasts pushed against my chest, her nipples rubbing against my fine chest hair with every thrust. I could feel her legs wrapped around my waist and her breath against the shell of my ear as she told me how good I made her feel. And when her lips pressed a kiss in the sweet spot behind my ear it was like the snapping of a piece of string that was pulled too tight. My orgasm flooded through me, feeling like it came from the top of my head and the tips of my toes. I struggled to keep my weight supported on my forearms as I emptied inside of Bella, shaking a little through the aftershocks as she milked me for every last drop.

She pressed kisses along my cheek and neck, the fingers of one hand still running through my hair while the other stroked along my spine soothingly. My neck bowed, my face pressing into the pillow next to her head as I struggled to regain my senses.

"I love you Edward. Honestly, I adore you. And what you just did to me was mind blowing, honestly the best sex I've ever had, and I can't wait to do it again." I closed my eyes as her fingers trailed across my cheekbones and a kiss was pressed to my temple. "You were incredible. But you're crushing me, baby."

I chuckled and pulled out of her slowly, rolling off her as soon as my cock was free of her body, my chest still heaving to reclaim the breath that was punched from my lungs. I rolled onto my side and tucked her into me, curling around her body and cupping a breast as I rested my head in between her shoulder blades.

"You're such a boob man." I smiled into her skin and pressed a gentle kiss to her back.

"I'm a Bella man. Now shush and get some sleep. You'll need to be well rested for round two."

"Yes, sir!" I ignored my cocks attempt at stiffening up again and snuggled into Bella's back further, aligning our bodies so that they slotted together like spoons.

Life couldn't get much better.

 **I know that I haven't updated in forever, but this parenting thing is no joke. I thought I knew what I was talking about when I started writing this – I had no clue! Haha. We had a little boy, and he's beautiful, even if he was agony to birth. 6lb 7oz, 10 fingers and 10 toes, with dark hair and his daddy's nose. I'm so in love with him honestly, you have no idea. I thought I knew what love was and then I gave birth and now its like the whole world has shifted.**

 **I want this story to have a bit of a time jump so the date is 5** **th** **August 2016.**

 **As always, read, review and enjoy my lovelies!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm attempting to change my writing style a little bit and this chapter is a tester. Bear with me please guys, you're all so patient and I appreciate it! x**

Chapter 21;

 **Bella's POV;**

I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Now I know what you're all thinking; stop being so dramatic Bella, you have a wonderful boyfriend, two beautiful children and the aforementioned boyfriend rocks your world on a regular basis. And you'd be right to say those things, because my God are they accurate. Like wow, no words.

I honestly love my life in a way that I didn't know was possible for me. Don't get me wrong, Oliver is still the best thing that ever happened to me and the joy I feel when I look into his chocolate brown eyes or tickle his little toes to hear his cute little laugh, it's overwhelming. But I thought that was all I'd have – the never-ending support of my twin sister and the love of my child – and I'd resigned myself to that.

And then this beautiful, wonderful, amazing man came along and decided to slot me and my son into his heart, alongside the most incredible baby girl I have ever met and suddenly the opportunity to have more was in reach. So, I did what any sane woman would do and grabbed it with both hands, because I couldn't deny that Edward and his daughter had burrowed into my previously full heart and made space for themselves.

That's the only way to describe it – my love for my son and sister has not diminished at all, and yet this man and little girl have carved out a special place in my heart that is completely theirs and full to the brim with my love for them.

So why, I hear you wonder, why would this woman with a seemingly perfect life be waiting for the other shoe to drop? Has this seemingly perfect man with his perfect daughter given her reason to doubt his reliability, his sincerity, his love for her and her beautiful child?

The answer would be no. Edward has been nothing short of perfect. I appear to be freaking out over nothing. It just seems like things are too perfect if you get my gist. Things are going too well. In my experience things don't go this well.

Alright, I feel you rolling your eyes at me, but I have this feeling in my bones that something awful is going to happen.

.

.

.

"Ugh okay, okay, I'm awake you little rascal." I turned my head towards Edward and opened one eye, chuckling when I saw Evie sat across his chest with her little hands tapping his face and sweet, soft giggles erupting from her mouth.

"It's wake up time Daddy! You said we're going to the beach today so it's time to get up up up!"

"Yeah Daddy, get up." I nudged Edwards muscular calf with my toes in a poor attempt to push him out of bed, screeching when his hand snaked down to tickle at it. I rolled away from his attack, almost knocking myself out on the bedside table in my haste to get away and scrambled from the bed, silently grateful that I'd put a long t-shirt and some knickers on after our midnight romp last night.

I 100% didn't ogle as Edward heaved himself out of bed wearing just a pair of tightly fitted black boxers, his arms stretched over his head, throwing the muscles in his back into stark relief and drawing my eye to the names of our children permanently etched into the tanned skin of his left arm.

Shut up.

I'm not staring, you are.

He scooped Evie up into his arms, pressing a kiss to her nose as he followed me into the nursery. I winced as I took in the state of the room that was spotless last night – Evie's lightweight bedspread strewn across the floor, drawers open with clothes scattered all over the place and Oliver stood in his crib, smiling widely while bouncing up and down on his chubby unsteady legs with the support of the bars, his nappy stripped off and resting face down on the carpet.

I turned my eyes to Edward, taking in his slack-jawed horror with slightly hysterical amusement. What in the hell has occurred in here? Bloody kids. I bit back an incredulous chuckle and started making my way over to the crib, pulling a pair of Evie's favourite blue leggings off the lamp and opening the curtains to let in more light into the room so the damage could be assessed properly.

Well first things first, a new nappy on Ollie before… I turned my head at Edwards agonised groan and watched as my son dropped the most explosive bomb in the history of baby shits right there in his crib, all over his new cowboy bedding and the lower half of his body.

Wonderful.

"Evelyn Grace, just what in the world has gone on in here. It's an absolute pigsty, and it wasn't like this when your Mother and I tucked you and your brother in last night, was it?" I turned my attention back to the crib with a grimace, leaning down to pick up the nappy from the carpet and yep, there's another shitty mess right there and I can't keep the sigh inside me.

"Edward can we talk about what happened later? Your son needs a bath and his crib and all the bedding needs to be destroyed. Preferably with fire."

"He's only 'my son' when he's had an explosive shite, when he's doing something sweet and intelligent he's 'our son.'" I ignored his griping with blatant amusement as I scrubbed the worst of the shit out of the carpet with a few baby wipes.

He lowered our little trouble maker to the ground with instructions to put all of her clothes back into the right drawers and then come to the bathroom to clean her teeth before he came over to me, his face twisted into a disgusted grimace.

"Will you get a bin bag and just throw all this bedding away? And see if the mattress can be saved. I'll go hose this one off in the sink and then get him in the bath." Edward nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to my lips before hurrying downstairs to get the bin bag.

I looked down at my giggling son and shook my head, a reluctant smile tugging at my lips.

"You're disgusting Oliver Ellis. Evie, don't forget to come to the bathroom when you're done Love, you need to have s bath too."

"Okay Mummy." I stifled my chuckle at her pout and reached down to grab my foul-smelling child, keeping him at arm's length as we walked to the bathroom, hoping his persistent leg bouncing wouldn't fling shit all over the rest of the house.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me as Edward came rushing back up the stairs, his hands encased in my pair of pink marigolds, a couple of bin bags in his arms and a washing up bowl filled with soapy water and a couple of sponges. I never thought I'd see the day that my leanly muscular 'macho' boyfriend would be running around our cottage in nothing but a pair of black boxers and pink rubber gloves.

He shot me an annoyed glare that was softened by the amused curve of his mouth and went to clean the mess our little shit factory had made in the nursery. I sat Ollie in the sink of the bathroom, grimacing at the state of the sink as he giggled and smeared his hands through the mess on his chubby thighs.

"Completely disgusting." I couldn't keep the fondness out of my voice if I tried.

.

.

.

"Ace no! The sand isn't for eating son."

I watched bemusedly as Edward gently prised Oliver's hand open and brushed the clumps of sand from his little fingers. Evie was dozing in my lap, worn out from the warmth of the sun and paddling in the shallows. I carded my hand through her damp hair, gently teasing the tangles out of the blonde curls and pressing the occasional kiss to her head. She let out a content sigh and burrowed closer, snuggling against my chest.

"Maybe we should start heading back Love, the kids are shattered and I have sand in places that sand should never go."

Edward pouted at me, his hair – more auburn because of the sun – blowing in the salty breeze, his skin starting to tan a deep brown. Still pouting he scooped up Ollie, adjusting the sweet ball cap on our son's head as he stood and held a hand out to help me up. I gently urged Evie to wake up, setting her down on the sand and heaving myself out of the beach chair we'd rented. I tucked the blanket and beach bag under one arm and held the other out to Evie, who'd cuddled up to Edward's left leg, her arm wrapped securely round it.

We traipsed up to the boardwalk, before stopping at a bench to pull on sandals and brush off as much sand as possible. I won't lie, I absolutely hate the beach, mostly – completely – because I hate sand. It gets everywhere and it's a bastard to get out of shoes. I adjusted the thin, short, patterned beach dress that I'd slipped over my modest one piece and got the essentials out of the beach bag – the baby bag, mobile phones, wallets – before dumping it and the blanket into the boot of the car and hauling out the double pram.

Evie immediately started protesting loudly at the sight of it – 'I'm a big girl Mummy, buggy's are for babies.' – but quieted quickly after a sharp look from her father, climbing into her designated seat and taking her favourite teddy bear sadly. I shared a look with Edward and took over strapping Ollie in his seat so that he could crouch down and have a soft conversation with Evie, ending it with a kiss to her forehead.

We walked to a fish and chip shop on the pier and bagged a booth inside. Our waiter, a sweet teen with a kind smile and freckles on his nose immediately made heart eyes at Edward, much to by amusement. He was polite and exclaimed about how cute my children were so I decided that I liked him. He couldn't help that my boyfriend drew admiring glances from men and women, young and old, as easily as breathing.

Ollie managed to eat a few of the chips from my meal and Evie ate most of her kids battered sausage and chips before falling asleep tucked under her father's arm.

All in all, a pretty fantastic day at the beach.

The problems started when we got back to the cottage and a woman was waiting for us. I'd never seen her before. She had curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a tight smile. She was leaning against the front door, wearing a low cut black tank, sprayed on leather pants and the highest pair of black spiky stilettos I'd ever seen. Looking at them gave me blisters. We didn't notice her until we'd unloaded the kids, deciding to leave the beach stuff until after bath and bed time. Evie noticed her first, making a shy sound before burying her face in my neck, her usual hiding spot when meeting strangers.

Evie's reaction didn't faze me, Edward's however almost knocked me on my arse. He pulled Ollie tight to his chest, letting the baby slumber on with his head resting on Edward's broad shoulder and grasped my free hand tightly, eyes locked with the woman's.

"What are you doing here Tanya?"

Tanya. Why was that name familiar?

"I'm here for my daughter."

Bollocks.

 **Hey guys, new chapter. Hope you all love it!**

 **As always, read, review and enjoy!x**


End file.
